Forever Love
by Ode1990
Summary: "I've made a promise Edward." I whispered. "What about all the promises we've made? I won't let you go Bella. I rather die than to live a life without you." My heart pounded in my ears at his words and I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**{_Present Day}_**

_Edward captured my lips with his pulling me against his chest as tight as he could, my hands entwined in his bronze hair trying to memorize every aspect of him as I could. His taste, his smell the way it felt to have his toned arms around me. Edward cupped my cheek with his callous hands, moving his long fingers along my jaw erasing the hot tears that stained my face._

_Edward pulled back breathless resting his forehead against mine, my heart hammered in my chest making me pant and slightly entranced by the intensity in his eyes. "I have to go," I shook my head clutching his uniform in my hands._

_"No, please stay," I begged looking into his green eyes Edward smiled sadly and kissed my nose. I closed my eyes, burying my face into his chest willing myself not to give into the sob that throbbed in my throat. "Bella," Edward whispered combing his fingers through my hair. I didn't look up at him I was too afraid that I wouldn't have the strength to hold onto my last strain of hope._

_"Bella please look at me," He pleaded pulling away from me placing his finger under my chin making my eyes meet with his. "I'll be back alright, I swear to you I'll come back to you, but just promise me when I do you'll be waiting for me." I stared up at him looking past the anguish that graced his perfect face and slowly nodded my head._

_"I love you," I cried, "I'll wait I swear on my life I'll wait," Edward enveloped me one last time kissing the top of my head. "I love you too, but I've got to go." My arms fell limp at my side's defeat finally setting in. I watched him carefully climb the bus step with deliberate steps with his head held high. I couldn't help not to think back to the first time we had meet, his smile, his laugh the way he looked at me as if I was the only one he could see._

_Edward looked over his shoulder back at me one last time and every moment we spent together over the summer came flooding over the dry ache I was starting to feel._

**_~ Summer Forks, Washington~_**

I drummed my fingers on my desk watching the hands on the clock draw close to three. It was the last day of my junior year of Fork's High School and I was more than relieved to be leaving my concrete prison, but yet disappointed into being held hostage for the rest of the summer in my own home.

My parent's Charlie and Renee Swan made sure my life was always monitored, whether it was about my friends or appearance. They were both big on image, my mom Renee was a homemaker sometimes volunteering at the elementary school every once in a while and my dad Charlie was the police of chief of Forks and both of them expected me to be just as well rounded as they were.

The nasal of the bell pierced through the intercom, my class mates rush out in a hurry leaving me behind with my thoughts. I slowly collected my things and followed them out sliding my back pack onto my shoulder, "Bella!" I heard my over hyperactive friendAliceyell at me from down the hall. I turned to see her weaving her way through the overcrowded hallway. "Bella you're still coming over to my house today for my brother's homecoming party, right?" She asked.

I did my best to smile but it felt off as usual, so I did what I normal did. I simply nodded and avoided any eye contact that would give away my indifference.

"Alright I guess I'll see you there,"Alicesighed sending me a sympathetic smile and walked away to where her longtime boyfriend Jasper stood waiting for her. I knew I couldn't fool her or anyone for that matter; it was just too hard to be around young happy couples all the time and not feel a since of longing with in my own self.

I never had a boyfriend not even a crush for that matter. I wasn't ugly but I wouldn't consider myself pretty either. I guess love was never in the cards for me. I took my time walking to my faded red Chevy truck and let the rain drench me, soaking my chestnut hair to my porcelain skin.

My clothes became like a second layer of skin to me clinging to what little curve I had. I hopped into my battered '53 Chevy red truck and threw on the heat craving its warmth. I turn the radio on to the only static free station needing something to keep my mind off the chill that shivered down my spine.

I pulled into the drive throwing up the parking gear and hurried inside to get out of the unavailable rain. When I opened the front door a wave of unfamiliar spices hit me. I closed the door behind me pulling off my boots and threw my backpack in the hall closet and went to investigate the smell. Finding Renee in the kitchen putting anything and everything into a deep dish, I scrunched my nose up in distaste and was immensely happy that I had plans to go over to the Cullen's house for dinner.

Renee turned around and smiled, "Oh hi honey how was school?" She asked.

"Same old, same old," I shrugged.

"Nothing exciting happened today?" Renee asked placing the dish into the oven.

"Aliceasked me if I was still coming over, I told I was." I confessed hoping that she wouldn't give me a lecture like both my parents did every time I went somewhere, especially if it meant that I would be around boys. You could classify my parents as overprotective or control freaks which ever you preferred.

"Who's all going to be there?" Renee asked I took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Esme,Carlisleand the rest of the Cullen kids, I'm going to be the only outsider there." Renee smoothed back her graying brown hair and looked me over with her piercing blue eyes.

"Alright, but I want you back here at ten sharp," She demanded cleaning up the left over ingredients.

"Okay," I mumbled turning away to walk up grand staircase to get ready.

My house wasn't really a house to me; it was small with two bedrooms and one bathroom for all of us to share. It was the same house that Charlie and Renee had bought when they married right after high school. Our furniture was old and worn passed down to Charlie after his parents passing.

I never felt comfortable or safe like you were supposed to feel in your own home. Even my room wasn't even mine in particularly, it was a place a china doll belonged in, it was what Renee tried to make me become. The walls were a creamy blue with lacy yellow curtains framing the window that over looked the front lawn. My bed was a fairly good size for a twin size bed; it was my great grandmother's on Renee's side.

I went to closet and choose the simplest dress I could find. Renee was big on making me into a lady and that meant a lot of dresses. I slipped into a modest cerulean dress with no detailing or anything to make it stand out it was just like me in a way.

I smoothed it as I looked into the full length mirror hanging on the back of my closet door, making sure the straps were secured in place then sliding on a pair of blue converses. Already knowing thatAlicewould disapprove of them, but I rather deal with a few glares from her then being crimpled for a few months.

I said a quick goodbye to Renee and listened to her last lecture about 'proper behavior' before heading off toAlice's place. Alice Cullen and I had been friends for the last two years she had moved here with her adopted parents and four older siblings.

Rose and Emmett just had graduated and head off toWashingtonUniversityin the fall. Edward the oldest of the four didn't live with them, Alice rarely talked about him, he was always a very touchy subject to bring up.

I arrived a few minutes late quickly parking at the garage. The Cullen's house was extraordinary probably the most magnificent house in Fork's. It was a three story white mansion with extravagant landscape. No matter the size it was far more comfortable then my house ever was. I knocked on the front door and waited, it wasn't even a second later beforeAlicethrew open the door pulling me in.

"AliceI only have two good arms so don't unhinge the one I use the most," She rolled her eyes at me but her smile never always so full of life with her spiky black hair which was chopped to her chin framing her face, giving her brown eyes that sparkle that shined straight to her kind soul.

Her eyes danced with amusement, "Come on, I want you to meet my brother." She practically squealed, "Edward!" She yelled.

"Hold onAliceI'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I told her not bothering to wait for her reply. I climbed the grand staircase and went to the guest bathroom I used when I slept over. I closed the door softly behind me and glanced at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help not to suppress a sigh.

My skin looked pale without, so much as a hint of color. My lifeless brown eyes searched my face for some sort of happiness. Why was it so hard to allow myself any type of joy in my sad life? I smoothed my wavy mahogany hair and did my best to plaster on a genuine smile. 'Come on Bella how hard can it be to pretend you're happy, you do it every day,' but I guess being sheltered by my parents made it hard for me to allow anyone in.

I took a deep breath and made my way down stairs, finding a man standing withAlicechatting, well more like listening to her instead. I bet he only got a couple of words into the whole up and smiled when she spotted me, I did my best to show some sort of emotion on my face, but I think it came out more like a grimace than an actual smile.

I looked down at my feet trying to concentrate on not falling and breaking my leg down the flight of stairs. When I was safely on even flooring I looked up into a pair of green eyes staring down at me with the up most interest. The man in front of me had a defined look about him, no boyish like features played on his face. His lips curved into a breath taking grin as if he found something amusing about me.

"Bella this is Edward my older brother,"Alicebeamed wrapping her tiny arms around his muscular frame. "And Edward this is my best friend Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella," Edward stuck out his hand and smirked at me pleasantly.

"It's nice to finally meet you,Alicehas told me a great deal about you." I took his hand feeling warmth spread though out my body, I gave a small smile feeling my cheeks burn from tried to set me up with someone.

"It's nice to meet you too," I nodded once pulling my hand away from his. Edward stared at me with a confused expression almost like he didn't know what to think of me.

"Edward is on leave for the summer, so he's going to be staying here until he has to go back,"Alicepouted sadly.

"What branch are you from?" I asked curiously.

"The army, I joined up when I turned eighteen that would have been about two years ago," He grinned proudly. I could tell by the way he held himself that he could take on anything and anyone. But I wasn't going to fool myself into having a crush on him, yeah I had to admit that he was good looking and interesting but I knew that by being interesting in him meant serving the consequences when he left.

"Well I'm going to go see where Jasper is, I'll catch up to you guys later,"Alicewinked at me before turning away dancing away. I glared at her knowing exactly what she had up her sleeve. I was tempted on walking away from Edward until he spoke up.

"So you're going to be a senior next fall." He stated it as a fact.

"Yeah," I murmured not knowing what else to say.

"So are you planning on going to college after you graduate?"

I sighed and gritted my teeth, "No, I plan on joining the army." I snapped sarcastically getting frustrated with his attempt at small talk, but as soon as the words left my mouth, my eyes went wide as I realize what I had said. Edward laughed at my shocked face and I couldn't help not to laugh along with him which felt right not forced as it usual was.

I shook my head and tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled, "I better go to go see if your mom needs my help." I fidgeted nervously, scared of the feeling that started to churn at the bottom of my stomach nodding at him, "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you to Bella," He said reaching for my hand, placing his lips to my knuckles. My heart speed up sending a chill up my arm, he looked up under his dark lashes causing my breath to hitch. I could tell he knew what he was doing I narrowed my eyes at him tugging my hand back in annoyance. Edward grinned devilishly back at me letting go of my hand, I turned sharply on my heal biting my lip as I tried to lower my heart rate.

* * *

**Yes! I'm redone with editing this chapter I hope you all like it as much as I loved writing it. Please leave me a review, I love feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

_"So are you planning on going to college after you graduate?"_

_I sighed and gritted my teeth. "No, I plan on joining the army." I snapped sarcastically getting frustrated with his attempt at small talk but as soon as the words left my mouth, my eyes went wide as I realize what I had said. Edward laughed at my shocked face and I couldn't help but not to laugh along with him which felt right not forced as it usual was._

_I shook my head and tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled, "I better go to go see if your mom needs my help." I fidgeted nervously, scared of the feeling that started to churn at the bottom of my stomach nodding at him. "It was nice meeting you."_

_"It was nice meeting you to Bella," He said reaching for my hand, placing his lips to my knuckles. My heart speed up, sending a chill up my arm, he looked up under his dark lashes, my breath caught and I could tell he knew what he was doing. I narrowed my eyes at him tugging my hand back in annoyance, Edward grinned devilishly back at me letting go of my hand. I turned sharply on my heal biting my lip as I tried to lower my heart rate._

**Now:**

I stumbled into the kitchen in a complete daze, but managed to find the kitchen in my bewildered state. I found Esme working over tonight's dinner as she hummed to herself. I shook my head lightly focusing on the reality in front of me, "Hey sweetie." Esme greeted looking up at me smiling, "How did your last day of school go?" she asked kindly.

I shrugged, "The usual. Do you need any help with that?" I asked, trying to get the subject off me.

"No, but I would appreciate it if you would set the table for me." Esme smiled, it was very hard sometimes not to gravitate towards her motherly ways. She was very different from Renee with her soft caramel locks brushing her petite shoulders and her hazel eyes full of concern for all she loved.

"Sure," I nodded slowly wondering into the dining room and found Esme's china sitting patiently on the grand table. The china itself looked more elegant then any piece of furniture I had ever seen in the Cullen's house and that was saying something.

Renee would never again allow me to even breathe on her precious china if she could ever help it. She never had forgiven me for the insisted with one of her antique china cups that I chipped when I was nine. I took a deep breath and gently lifted one of the breathtaking plates off its pile and placed it carefully on the table one by one.

Alice skipped into the room with a smile plastered onto her painted red lips, while I carefully sat each crystal glass on the fine lace table cloth watching the shine catch on the light casting small rainbows on the white walls. "So what did you think of my brother?" She asked while helping me set the rest of the utensils, I shrugged and tried not to pay too much attention to her.

"He's a really looker isn't he? A lot girl's have been dead after him since the beginning of time." I sighed, if this was the way to get Edward a girlfriend, she wasn't doing a very good job at it. "Could you hand me the knives, Alice?"

"Bella, are you listening to me at all?" She asked irritably, I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes. "Yeah I heard and I don't appreciate you trying to stick me and Edward together, I barely even know the guy."

She looked at me with a sour look as if she smelled something bad. "I'm not trying to do anything, thank you very much. I was simply trying to introduce the two of you." I rolled my eyes and finished placing the napkins on the plates.

"Girl's would you mind helping me get dinner on the table?" Esme asked. Alice threw me an annoyed look before she turned on her expensive heels.

Dinner with the Cullen's was very different from the dinners at my house. Everyone talked over each other and it was very hard to concentrate on just one conversation.

"Why so quiet?" A velvet voice asked from beside me, sending a shiver down my spine.

I shyly looked over at him, "What's wrong with wanting to observe the human interaction?" I asked sarcastically again regretting what popped out of my mouth.

Edward chuckled, "So you read people?"

"You could say that," He cocked his brow at me and looked at me with fascination. "And what is it about me that you see?" I stared into his green eyes and bit my lip as I debated on what say.

He stared at me eyeing me carefully as I did him, "I see a man that tries to be all he can be. A man that takes it upon himself to take care of everyone he meets, excluding himself. But I also she a boy who's lost and doesn't know his place in the world just yet, am I right?" I asked raising my brow challenge him to argue back.

He grinned crookedly at me, "You're very perspective but I also can read people." Edward smirked with amusement playing in his eyes, "I see a young woman who very driven in what she believes in and I also see a woman who sacrifices her own happiness for others. Of course somewhere in the mist of all that I see a girl." He spoke sarcastically now using the same phase I had used. "Who's heart is broken and doesn't want anyone to know that she is," I turned my face from him and tried to forget about his presents. "Am I right?" Edward asked leaning into me trying to read my face.

"Why does it matter to you?" I spat, looking out of the corner of my eye. His grin slowly slipped from his face and I immediately felt bad at how harsh I sounded.

"Hey what are you two talking about and why wasn't I included?" Emmett whined, I looked up and found Alice smirking at me from across the table with a knowing look.

I sighed and glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, "Thank you Esme for inviting me but I got to get going." I stood quickly placing my napkin on my plate, I was about to take it to the kitchen when Esme stopped me.

"Oh, no I'll get those." She smiled taking my plate from me, I quickly hugged Rose and Alice and said a brief goodbye to the rest of the Cullen's as I headed towards the front door. I was just about to leave when Edward stopped me, "Do you mind if I walk you to your car?" He asked politely.

I shook my head, "No thanks but thank you for the offer." It almost looked like he was upset at my answer, but I could have been mistaken.

When I got back home, Charlie was there peeking through the curtains. 'Here comes the integration', I thought hopping out of my truck. Before I had the chance of opening the front door Charlie swung it open, "Hey there Kiddo!"

"Hey dad," I mumbled walking past him to hang my coat up.

"Guess what came in the mail today?" He asked excitedly, I knew only one thing that could make Charlie this happy. "Your college application's came. I figured we could look through them tomorrow." I grimaced.

"That sounds good dad," I half heartily smiled climbing the stairs, hoping him or Renee wouldn't bother me again for the rest of the night.

I closed my door behind me and barricading it with my back. It wasn't like I didn't love my parents I did. I knew that had good intentions, but maybe a life outside them wouldn't be as bad as they thought it would be.

My parents were your typical all American family; Charlie worked with Fork Washington police force for sixteen years. He met Renee through high school; she was one of those busy body who was basically in every elective possible. Right after high school my parents did something spontaneous for once in their lives and married. Not long after they did they had their biggest surprise…Me.

**I KNOW IT'S NOT THE ORIGINAL BUT I MADE IT AS CLOSE AS I COULD, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ACCIDENTALLY DELETING IT. Well done with editing another chapter please review I love your enthusiasm and in put it makes writing all worthwhile. Please remember to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

_I closed the door behind me and barricaded it with my back. It wasn't like I didn't love my parents. But maybe a life outside them wouldn't be as bad as they thought it would be._

_My parents were your typical all American family; my dad worked with Fork Washington police force for sixteen years. He met my mother through high school, she was one of those busy body's who was basically in every elective possible. Right after high school my parents did something spontaneous for once in their lives and married. Not long after they did they got there biggest surprise…Me._

_I crossed my room slowly and dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and tank top and turned in for the night._

**Now:**

The sun spilled through my yellow lace curtains making the room feel warm and inviting. I slowly threw off my faded quilt and looked out my window to a rare sunny day. But I guess that's what you get when you lived in rainiest part of the United States.

I took one last good look before turning away to get ready. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a deep red blouse and headed towards the bathroom grabbing my toiletries on the way. The heat of the steam brought the scent of my strawberry shampoo to life.

The warm water rolled over my skin making my muscles relax from last nights eventful day. I shut the water off and wrapped myself in a towel. I took my time getting dressed and then made my way down stairs to be met by a cloud of smoke and the sound of a high pitch screech. I ran into the kitchen to see Renee jumping up and down with a dish towel trying to clear the smoke from the fire alarm.

I started throwing open windows and dumped the burning frying pan in the sink, turning the facet on. The pan hissed in protest, after a couple of minutes it all started to clear out.

Renee sighed in relief, "Thank you honey." She said looking at the lump in the frying pan.

"No problem." I said choking on the last bit of smoke, the phone interrupted the chaos making us slightly jump at the abrupt noise.

"Hello?" Renee said answering it, "Yeah, she's right here." She said handing it to me.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice squealed into the phone, "Is there any chance you think you could possibly come and hang out with me?" She asked sadly and I knew by the sound of her voice she was pouting.

"Let me guess Jasper decided to spend time with the boys?"

"Yes and I'm bored out of my mind," She grumbled.

"And I'm so glad you thought of me," I said knowing that I wasn't the funniest person to be around but still annoyed that I was her last resort. "Rosalie isn't there to occupy you?"

"No she had a college interview to go to." She said sounding even more bored.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked, cringing as she squealed.

"Well I figured we could go do a little shopping and then go see a movie later," She said excited.

"Just let me clear it with my mom." I looked up to find her scrubbing the burnt pan listening in on our conversation. "Hey mom can I go to the mall with Alice and see a movie later on?" I said biting my bottom lip in anticipation.

"It's just going to be Alice and you?" She asked suspiciously. I wanted to roll my eyes at the lack of trust she had in me.

"Yeah, Rose is out town visiting colleges and she has no one to hang out with." She looked at me for minute as if to see if I was lying and then nodded.

"Oooo Bella ask her if you can stay the night." Alice yelled in the phone.

"And maybe spend the night with her," I said hopefully.

"What about the boys?" Renee asked crossing her delicate arms.

"There out for the day, so can I?"

"Alright," She said going back to her dish. Alice must have heard her because she started to scream.

"Okay I'll come pick you up in ten minutes. Be ready," She said hanging up.

I hung the phone back up and grabbed a granola bar and started for the stairs.

I wasn't exactly sure what all I should bring, for one I knew Alice didn't like anything in my closest that had any type of logo or anything out dated in her eyes. I threw a couple of blouses and jeans into my duffel bag and tossed in my toiletries.

Alice's yellow Porsche sat outside my house; she laid down on the horn until she saw me throw open the front door. I yelled a quick goodbye over my shoulder to Renee and raced towards the passenger door.

She had some bubble gum pop song blaring through the speakers making the car's frame vibrate. She smiled at me as I hopped in and turned down the music.

"Are you ready to have a fabulous day with the most wonderful person in the whole wide world?" She asked grinning.

"Huh, I thought it was just going to be you and me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your hilarious Bella," She said rolling her eyes and started heading out of town.

"So, I couldn't help to notice last night you and Edward shared a little moment together." She smirked at me.

"Why are you so intent on getting your brother and me together?" I asked leaning my head on the tinted window.

"Because I know you two are going to make one cute couple." I rolled my eyes and listened to her random chatter.

The mall was packed with eager teenagers that had nothing better to do with there summer vacation much like we did. Alice pushed and shoved her way through the crowd dragging me along in the process. She kept on insisting that I buy everything in deep blue.

"Alice I've got a dress and a blouse in that color already." I whined as she bought me a cotton dress in ocean blue.

"Bella this is so your color," She said taking the bag from the clerk. "And besides my brother absolutely loves it on you," She winked at me. I groaned and followed her to the next story.

After four and half hours of shopping later Alice decided we could finally go home. My feet were throbbing and I was debating on whither I should cut them off to stop the ache. We dropped our bags off in Alice's room and headed back down the stairs to grab some lunch.

Esme was rearranging a bouquet in a vase when we walked the kitchen. "Did you girls have fun?" She asked smiling.

"Yes!" Alice said skipping to the refrigerator and pulled out the stuff to make a sandwich.

"That's good," She said leaving the room to find a place for her flowers. Alice's purse started ringing and she literally ripped it open trying to find the phone.

She answered on the second ring "Hello?" She said breathless, her already plastered smile grew bigger and I knew only one person who could make Alice smile that big. I turned away from her and concentrated on eating my sandwich while ignoring her conversation.

"Alright love you too Jazzy, bye." She said hanging up, "Are you ready to go?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

She grabbed my hand and yelled bye to Esme and headed back towards her car.

"What kind of movie are we seeing?" I asked tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Don't know until we get there," She said stepping on the gas. We got there in no time at all swinging into a free parking place.

"Alice who ever gave you the right to drive, should be put away for life," I said shaking my head.

She got out, not paying attention to a thing I was saying. I followed her to the ticket booth and found to my astonishment Jasper and Edward lingering near the front.

I glared at Alice, "Alice I thought it was going to be just you and me?" I asked through my teeth.

"Bella I haven't got to spend anytime with Jasper today so don't ruin it." She said sternly.

"And what are you going to do with the whole Edward issue?"

"You know it wouldn't kill you to try to a least be friends with him," She hissed as we walked up to them.

"Hey Jazz!" She said throwing her petite arms around him.

"So what movie do you want to see?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"How about a horror film." She winked at him while clutching her hands on his arm.

I clenched my teeth together and looked up at Edward who was watching me, he was smiling sheepishly at me. I looked away from him and followed Alice and Jasper in. They choose to sit in the back to my guess to make out. I did my best to ignore Edward and slid down into an empty seat.

I ate my pop corn paying only half attention to the movie when Edward slipped in the seat next to me. He had an amused smile playing on his face at my reaction. I rolled my eyes at him and tired to understand the cheesy so called horror movie.

"Do I annoy you?" He whispered in my ear.

"Frequently," I mumbled.

"But you don't even know me, what ever happen to that saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'."

"Apparently the person who said that didn't know you." I said turning to meet his shining green eyes from the glow of the screen. "I know your kind," I said doing my best to look serious.

"And what exactly is my kind?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Your kind is one of those soldiers who come home and seduce some poor helpless girl using some pick up line along the lines of 'I might not make it back and I want to spend my last night I have with you' am I right?" I challenged him.

"That's very predicable," He said nodding his head in agreement. "But not all of us are like that."

"But how can I be sure?" I asked pulling my brows together.

"You can't." He said leaning closer to me, I looked over his face seeing nothing but true sincerity. The movie credits started to roll bringing us back to reality. I turned my face away from his and followed the couples out.

Alice was beaming at us when we meet up with them at front, Jasper had a smug smile on his face looking over my shoulder at Edward.

"So me and Jasper decided to go get some ice cream. Will see you two later," She said dragging Jasper towards her car.

I sigh and try not to cringe to much and turn to face Edward.

* * *

**Please REVIEW**

**If you have any questions, comments, concerns or even advice please voice it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

_Alice was beaming at us when we meet up with them at front, Jasper had a smug smile on his face looking over my shoulder at Edward._

_"So me and Jasper decided to go get some ice cream. Will see you two later," She said dragging Jasper towards her car._

_I sigh and try not to cringe to much and turn to face Edward._

**Now:**

He looked down at me with an amused smile and gestured down towards the side walk. I cocked my brow at him, "Aren't we taking some sort transportation?" I asked confused.

"That would be nice if we actually had any." He said taking my hand in a death grip, not allowing me to pull away. He started to lead me down the street where shops were closing up for the night. The sun slowly began to sink lower into the horizon and the only sound was the buzz of the street lamps coming to life.

"So how did you and Jasper get here then?" I asked trying to ignore the tingly feeling that ran through my veins as his thumb started to rub small circles onto the back of my hand.

"Emmett dropped us off. He had a date Rose." He said shrugging, I nodded in understanding and we lapsed into silence.

We rounded the corner of the street to the next street just listening to the shuffle of our feet. A light cool breeze wrapped its chill around me making me shiver. Edward must have noticed because the next thing I knew his coat was draped over my shoulders. I stared up at him and gave a grateful smile but started to shrug it off.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Bella you need it more than I do." He said pulling us to a stop. He took the coat from me and helped me slide it back on, for the first time that night I noticed what he was wearing. A pair of dark wash jeans with a button down white shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

I looked away quickly, feeling my cheeks heat up, I would have been lying if I had said that Edward wasn't appealing to me. He took my hand back in his and started back down the street. "So how old are you? Seventeen, eighteen years old?" He asked.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Random much?" He laughed and looked down at me and waited for my answer.

"I'll be eighteen in September," I said wrinkling my nose. He noticed my distaste and cocked his eyebrow at me, I sighed and tucked a chunk of hair behind my ear.

"I'm not so big on birthdays." I said cringing.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"It's just…" I trailed off trying to find the right words, "Just too much attention for me. The gifts and the constant reminder of another year gone by without me checking off my list of things I want to do before I turn eighteen." I said shaking my head.

"What kinds of things do you what to experience?" He asked with true curiosity.

"Nothing important." I said, I bit my lower lip and looked up at him. He pulled us into a stop and looked down at me, furrowing his brows.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because what I want is insignificant." I said stating the simple truth, "My parent's…" I took a deep breath and stared into his eyes "My parent's want something different for me. Their expectations of me have already been decided for me." He looked at me with a hardening expression.

"That doesn't sound fair." He said slightly shaking his head at me, "What do you want?" He asked.

I looked down at my shoes and looked back up at him "I don't know exactly." I said shrugging, "Maybe make a couple of mistakes that I'll regret. Live for once in my life, like live on the edge or do something reckless and completely stupid." I bit down on my lip, trying to keep from rambling on. I wasn't sure why I was telling him my pitiful life but it felt good letting some of my frustration out.

He dropped my hand and took my face gently in both of his, I stiffened at his touch but kept staring at him. I tried reading his face but there were so many emotions flickering across it that it was hard to decide what he was thinking. He rubbed his thumb softly on my cheek and I couldn't help leaning into his touch.

We stared at each other and it felt like something electric passed through us. But how was that possible? I just couldn't have feelings for a complete stranger. I could hear a light melody start to play on the breeze. It made me slightly shiver but this time for a complete different reason.

He broke our trance and looked down the street to where I guess the music was coming from.

He dropped his hold on my face and grabbed my hand. Edward started dragging me until we rounded the corner to where the music seemed to be coming from. A few yards a way was a white tent full of people in formal attire.

"Looks like there's a wedding going on." Edward said pulling me towards the reception. "You do realize that it's probably a private party? Plus were not exactly dressed appropriate to attend it." I said planting my feet and pulling us to a halt.

"Bella no one is going to notice. What's the worst thing they can do, kick us out?" He said laughing.

I looked at him and saw excitement dancing in his eyes, "Edward I'm not exactly an experienced party crasher." I said biting my lower lip for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

"Well it's never too late to learn now is there?" He asked winking at me. I was never one of those people who pushed their limits. I was always afraid of the consequences that would come if I did. His eyes locked with mine as he started to lure me towards the party.

Maybe tonight I could finally break that cycle.

The music started to become sweet and soft making the night around us spark to life. Instead of going inside the tent Edward led me to a small gazebo that was entwined with lights and ivy.

He took my free hand and placed it on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist bringing our bodies closer together. My mind was screaming at me to turn away from him but a huge and neglected part of me craved his touch. I leaned into him and let him lead us into the music, my heart kept slamming into my chest threatening to burst at any giving moment.

"You know it wouldn't be so bad, if you just relax and enjoy my company." He whispered in my ear.

"That's not my problem." I said looking down at my feet, afraid that I was going to injure him somehow with my lack of grace.

"Then what is?" I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I can't dance." I said taking a deep breath and waited for him to mock me.

"Well thank God I can." He laughed, spinning us around and causing me to step on his foot.

"Ow!" He winced.

"Sorry." I said stopping our sway and tried to step away but Edward held onto me firmly not allowing me to step out of place.

"So easy for you to give up." He whispered in my ear.

"What happens when you have to answer to your superior officer when he asked 'why you're missing half your toes', how are you going to answer?" I said looking up at him. He smiled at me and dropped my hand from his and tucked a strain of hair that was dancing in the light in the breeze and tucked it back into place behind my ear.

"That I was teaching a beautiful young woman how to dance." He said taking my hand back in his and twirled us around.

I shook my head, "Why do you care so much Edward, I mean what are your intentions?" I asked confused.

"Bella why is it so hard for you to believe that someone actually cares about you? I really want to get to know you, is that so bad?" He asked trying to get me to understand.

"Yes."

"Why? Why do you believe you deserve to be alone? I really do like you Bella." He said earnestly, "And I know you think that I'm going to play you, but just give me a chance to prove to you that I can be that man you so desperately want. So please, please give me a chance." He said leaning his forehead against mine and pleaded with me.

I stared into his beautiful, passionate green eyes and saw a vulnerable man. Who captivated me without me even realizing he had done so. We stopped our dance and stared at each other. I raised my hand to his face and ignored the nerves coursing through me and placed it on his cheek. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but I knew it felt right. I nodded my head at him not sure if I trusted my voice.

"I swear to you Bella, you won't regret it." He said caressing my hair. He leaned away from me and kissed my forehead gently. Edward took my hand in his and walking us back down the cobble stone walk way leading us down the street again.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, something was screaming that we were moving way too fast. I mean, I had just met him not even twenty-four hours ago. But somehow that seemed to be irrelevant at the moment. He swung our hands in the little gaped that separated us, I looked up at him and saw a huge smile splitting his face.

"Edward?" I asked looking away from him and stared straight ahead not wanting to meet his persuasive eyes, "Do you think were moving a bit fast? I'm mean, I just met you and now this." I said looking down at our entwined hands.

"Maybe." He shrugged, I looked at him feeling a twinge of sadness take over me, thinking he was going to take back his promises, "But life is too short to be afraid of logic or explanations. But I promise you," He said looking at me innocently. "We'll take it as slow as you want." He brought our hands up to kiss the back of mine.

I blushed and looked away from him, taking a deep breath and thought about his reply. He did have a point, I could live in the same small bubble I've been suffocating in or I can live my whole life in one summer.

I looked back up at him and smiled "I'm holding you to that."

* * *

**I want thank the people who reviewed and the advice. I'm looking for a beta but I really have no clue how to do so. So I'm getting some help from my mom and sister but tell if you think I'm not flowing.**

**P.S. Questions, Concerns and Advice are always welcome just be nice about it.**

**Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

_I blushed and looked away from him, taking a deep breath and thought about his reply. He did have a point, I could live in the same small bubble I've been suffocating in or I can live my whole life in one summer._

_I looked back up at him and smiled "I'm holding you to that."_

**Now:**

Edward wrapped his arms around me as we sat down at a bus stop bench and waited for the next bus to take us home. "So tell me how you got adopted into the Cullen's." I asked snuggling into his chest, hoping I was being inconspicuous about it.

"Didn't Alice ever tell you about our family?" He asked combing his fingers through my hair.

"Just that you all moved around a lot." I said looking down at my hands and hoped I wasn't invading his or his family's privacy.

"Well when I was seven my dad, Edward Masen Sr. was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer. My mom, Elizabeth and I had practically lived in the hospital." He said furrowing his brows as he stared into my eyes with a far away look, "That's where we meet Carlisle. He made sure that my dad's last day's were comfortable. After his death my mom didn't take it quite so well. She had become bed-ridden, losing an type of interest in life, even with me. She finally had gotten so bad that she had to be hospitalized and that's when the friendship with Carlisle was needed again. Right before she died she whispered something to Carlisle," He said shaking his head lightly and smiled at me.

"What did she whisper?" I asked carefully, I didn't want to over step the line of confidentiality he was confiding in with me.

"She asked him to save me." He smirked, "From facing this world alone." He said tightening his arms around me.

"What exactly did she die of?" I said curiously. It was strange that a woman who seemed to be healthy, to just die without any explanations.

"The doctor's said she died of deep depression and poor health," He said shrugging.

"And you don't agree with them?" I asked watching him carefully.

"No, I believe in all true honesty she died of a broken heart." I consider that for a moment and slightly smiled. He looked at me curiously as if he was trying to read my mind. "What are you thinking about?" He asked unwrapping one of his arms from me and placed his hand to my cheek, rubbing it softly.

"I was just thinking how romantic that sounded." I said, blushing.

"How so?"

"Just how two people could love each other so much and knowing that if one no longer existed, the other one stayed faithful until death over came them. I know that sounds sappy but I believe that's how it should be," He looked away from me as if he was thinking over my answer. Then looked back at me with a bright smile that sent my heart fluttering eccentrically in my chest.

"So you don't believe in moving on after your true love dies?" He asked searching my face. I shook my head and hesitantly brought my hand up and stopped his caressing, laying my hand over his. It sent more sparks flying through my body, I held onto him still looking into his jungle like eyes and smiled.

"No, I don't. I'm sure most people believe in that but I couldn't do that. I know I would never be truly satisfied if I did." He slipped his hand out from underneath mine and captured it, kissing my knuckles like he had done the first time we had met.

"Then I guess were both considered saps then." He muttered, letting his breath brush across my skin, making chills rise over my pale skin. We were so caught up in our own little world that I didn't hear the bus come up until the brakes hissed to a stop in front of us.

Edward chuckled at my reaction and helped me up the steps. He led us to the back of the bus ignoring the few passengers that sent disapproving glances at us. I stared out the dirty window as the bus continued on its normal route. I felt Edward wrap his arms back around me and caught his reflection gazing at me, with a look that sent me melting into him. I turned around to face him and smiled up at him.

"So where did we leave off?" I asked cuddling up to him.

"Well let's see." He said leaning closer to me, "Well after Carlisle and Esme had adopted me, we decided to visit New York for a while and everything seemed to be going really great. Esme was your typical house wife, always cooking or cleaning. Just making sure Carlisle and I had everything we needed. She is the perfect second mother anyone could ever ask for." He said with a genuine smile, "She did everything in her power including Carlisle to make me happy but…" He cut himself off and shook his head.

"But you weren't." I stated.

"I was…" He trailed off searching for the right words.

"Content," I finished for him. He smiled down at me and nodded.

"Yeah, after a couple of weeks of exploring the city we came across an accident." He said cringing at the memory, "Carlisle, Esme and I were on our way back from some Broadway show and found Rosalie and her parents strewn in a dark ally way. They had been robbed. Mr. and Mrs. Hale had been shot and killed insistly. While Rose and her two little brothers were badly beaten, her brothers weren't as lucky as she was. But she has never seen it that way. Her whole family was pronounced dead on scene. Carlisle rushed Rose to the hospital, where she spent two months in there before she was finally released. Carlisle had spent so much time with her that he considered her as a daughter. So they ended up adopting her." I looked down at my hands not sure what I was suppose to say, but if I didn't soon he wouldn't want to open up to me.

"How old was she when she lost her parents?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"She was five." I felt my stomach sink at hearing what Rose had to go through at such a you esture.

"Now where were we?" He asked using my choice of words from earlier, while caressing my cheek.

"Rose hiking," I said trying my best to keep my breathing even.

He laughed once, "Well let's just say on that hike I was getting bored. That is until I found my source of entertainment," He said with a wicked glint in his eye. "I pick up a small lizard laying across a huge boulder and took the opportunity to let him visit Rose. As soon as I placed on top of her hair she screamed and ran few yards ahead of us, saying words that I didn't even know were words at the time." All of the sudden his smile disappeared, "She wasn't even ten yards away before we heard a disturbing and piercing scream. Carlisle and Esme ran after her, leaving me with a shocked Alice. She kept on saying over and over 'I knew something like this was going to happen.' I didn't take the time to ask her what she meant, I just grabbed a hold of her hand and followed Esme and Carlisle. When we finally got there and saw Rosalie holding a boy's head in her lap."

"Emmett," I whispered.

"His family and him were attacked by a bear, only leaving him alive. For weeks after the accident he had to have multiple surgery's. When he finally pulled through his last surgery, Esme took it a pond herself to make him part of the family. Seeing that he was already so much a part of our lives," Edward said trying to plaster on a smile for me. I could tell by the look on his face that this was taking a toll on him remembering all this.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine I'm just waiting for you to get up and start screaming at me for making you listen to our sad lives." He said kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine," I said taking his chin in my hand and rubbing my thumb lightly up and down his jaw line.

"Alright but stop me if it's too much." He said sternly, I meekly nodded my head.

"After Emmett's recovery we headed down to Texas. Carlisle was offered a job and being Carlisle he couldn't refuse the new adventure it would present. We lived down there for a couple of months, when Alice who had been acting strange for the last couple days, had just disappeared out thin air. She came back a few days later pulling on none other than Jasper's arm while skipping through the front door and told us she need to show him his room and not to bother them because she had waited a long time to see him." I couldn't help not to laugh at how Alice like that sounded.

"Now of course Esme founded it amusing, while Carlisle felt a little uneasy at first. But allowed him to stay after he told them that he had no living relatives and was part of a gang. You'll never believe me when I say he was eight at the time when he had join up." I shook my head at the life he must have lived out on the streets.

Before I could voice my concern the bus stopped and I notice that we were the only ones on the bus.

"Last stop!" The bus driver yelled at us. Edward pulled me up and guided me down the aisle and onto the street.

* * *

** PLEASE NO FLAMES.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while but I'm sick with strap throat and I'm not feeling so well so bare with me.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_"Now of course Esme founded it amusing, while Carlisle felt a little uneasy at first. But allowed him to stay after he told them that he had no living relatives and was part of a gang. You'll never believe me when I say he was only eight at the time." I shook my head at the life he must have lived out on the streets._

_Before I could voice my concern the bus stopped and I notice that we were the only ones on the bus._

_"Last stop!" The bus driver yelled at us. Edward pulled me up and guided me down the aisle and onto the street._

**Now:**

Edward and I kept talking as we walked the few miles back to his house. He listened contently as I told him about my life story. We found out we had a lot in common, especially when it came to the classics.

We decided to go around to the garage door and quietly sneak in there, so not to wake anyone up. Edward and I tired smothering our laughs as we blindly walked our way though the blacken house but being me. I managed somehow to trip over my own two feet several times, but with Edward's help I made it safely to the stairs.

Before I could put a foot on the first step, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Goodnight Isabella," He whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight Edward." I said kissing his cheek, letting my lips linger there a second longer than necessary. I pulled away and locked my eyes with his gorgeous ever green ones. My stomach started doing these weird flip flops, making me blush crimson red at my actions.

I was about to turn and run up stairs, when his hand on my cheek stopped me. He extended his index finger and ran it up and down my jaw making me blush even more than I thought was possible. He smiled down at me and leaned in and kissed edge of my mouth. I had a strange feeling he was trying his best to tease me and to my dismay it was working. I had to blink a couple of times before focusing my eyes on his again.

Suddenly, unexplainable my confidence surged. If he was going to tease me, than let the games begin. I placed both my hands on either side of his face, and watched his eyes grow wide with surprise. I held in my inter laugh and kept my eyes trained on his. I leaned in slowly, looking briefly at his lips. I was only inches away and I could tell he was leaning in wanting to meet my lips with his. But I quickly changed direction and kissed him just below his bottom lip, I smiled against his skin and pulled back.

Before he had a chance to do anything else to drive me crazy, I hurried up the stairs breaking the hold I had on him. I was half way up the stairs when I heard his velvet voice.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a hushed voice, I turned around and stared down at him. "See you soon," He said sweetly.

I smiled, "Not soon enough." I whispered back, biting my lip and rushed up the rest of the stairs.

I tip-toed towards Alice's room and barely opened the door to slid in, closing it softly behind me. Then all of the sudden before I had time to adjust my eyes to the black room, the lights flickered on. I whipped around and was met by a very frustrated looking Alice. I jumped back, grabbing at my chest.

"Do you know what time it is, where have you've been?" Alice asked, folding her thin arms across her chest.

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Jeez, Alice you need a mask when you do that," I said shaking my head at her.

"So did you have fun on your date with my brother?" She asked as I walked over to where my night bag was.

"It wasn't like that." I said grabbing my night clothes and closed the bathroom door in her face.

"Then what exactly happened?" She whined though the door, "I've waited for hours." I quickly changed and slug the door open and saw Alice trying to use her puppy dog face on me, to try and persuade me.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat down on the air mattress she had sat up for me and threw my hands up. "What do want to know?" I asked annoyed.

"Eek!" She squealed. "Okay, Okay are you two together as in are you two a couple?" She asked jumping on my so called bed to sit down next to me clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Well yes and no."

"What do you mean 'yes or no'?" She asked confused.

"Well I guess were together but not officially. I mean it's not like he has asked me to be his girlfriend." I said shrugging my shoulders.

She threw her hands up. "That idiot!"

"Shh Alice," I said looking at the door waiting for Esme or Carlisle to come scold us for being up so late.

"Sorry, sorry." She giggled.

"Alice can I ask you something?" I asked nervously, she nodded. "How come you never told me about your past family?" I asked twisting the blankets in my hands and looking at anywhere other than her.

"Oh, Edward told you about that didn't he?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah, he was telling me about himself and it all just came out. Please tell me your not mad at him, it's really my fault…" Alice cut me off.

"No Bella its fine, the only reason I've never told you was the fact that I don't remember any of it." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. But I could tell that she was some what hesitant about my new found knowledge.

"I swear Alice, I want go around stabbing you in the back. I'll just stab you in the front," I joked trying to lighten the mood. Alice's mouth fell open as her face filled with shock. I busted out laughing as the tension broke and she soon joined me.

"I know you want." She said giving me a small smile, as our laughter died down. "Anyways I'm exhausted." She said hopping up and bouncing onto her bed, cutting off the lights on her way.

"Night Alice." I said wrapping the soft blankets around me and falling into a deep sleep, barely registering her soft voice as she whispered 'Goodnight.'

**{NEXT DAY}**

Alice I had to admit was very obnoxious first thing in the morning.

"Come on Bella get up!" Alice yelled, yanking on my arm and pulling me to a sitting position.

"Alice remind me to never be around you if I ever have a hang over." I said running a hand through the hay stack I called my hair and laughed.

She looked at me for a second and smiled. "What?" I said cautiously.

"Nothing, It's just nice to see you so light hearted, it's a nice change." I rolled my eyes at her and stuck my tongue out playfully. She laughed and skipped towards her closet and started flinging clothes at me.

"Alice, I've brought my own clothes with me." I whined.

"I know but I want to take advantage of your good mood while I can," She said excitedly throwing more clothes at me.

After about an hour of convincing her that I was starving and was going to start chewing off her arm off, if she didn't let me go. She finally settled on a pair of jeans and what looked to be a very expensive green blouse.

As soon as I was released from her death chamber, I headed towards the smell of bacon and eggs. My stomach grumbled greedily, drinking in the different smells. My mouth watered as soon I entered the kitchen. But only coming to a dead stop when I spotted Rosalie and Emmett sitting at the kitchen counter whispering to each other. I was about to continue on and fix my plate of breakfast, when all of the sudden out of no where they started to make out. I cringed and looked away blushing at what I just had witness. I was more than re-leaved when I saw Edward sitting at the dinning room table motioning me over with his index finger. I bit my lip and walked over to him, and as soon as I sat down he took the plate of food in front of him and placed it in front of me.

"Good morning," I smiled and dug into the food all too eagerly.

He laughed at me "Morning to you too Bella." He replied, grinning crookedly at me, "So do you have any plans today?" He asked reaching across the table to grab my free hand.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" I asked watching him draw circles into my palm, sending chill up my arm.

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind introducing your parents to your new boyfriend." I froze, and stared at him in horror.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it's taken forever but I love writing this one with delicacy for some reason.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

_He laughed at me "Morning to you too Bella." He replied, with a crocked grin at me. "So do you have any plans today?" He asked reaching across the table to grab my free hand._

_"Not that I'm aware of, why?" I asked watching him draw circles into my palm, sending chill up my arm._

_"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind introducing your parents to your new boyfriend." I froze, and stared at him in horror._

**Now:**

"Edward," I sighed. "I'm not allowed to date," I said redrawing my hand from his. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" He asked looking hurt.

I shrugged my shoulders and stared down at my hands. "Charlie and Renee think that it's best that I should stay focus on my studies."

"So you've never dated anyone before?" He asked, I could tell by his tone that he had a huge smile on his face.

I looked up and shook my head shyly, "No."

"Huh," He said almost astonished. I could feel heat blooming on my cheeks as realize how inexperienced I really was compared to his experience's I was sure of.

"Never would of thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I thought that a beautiful girl like yourself would have at least twenty or so guys ask you out daily." I blushed even more, he saw this and walked around the table and took me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled that toxic sent that radiated off of him, I looked up at him and smiled.

"What about yourself, have you ever…" I trailed off not wanting to think about another girl in Edward's arms.

"No, I've been waiting on you for nearly a year and a half." He said combing his fingers through my hair, I looked at him confused.

"Well Alice would constantly write five page letters about her beautiful single friend." He said winking at me. I rested my chin against his chest and rolled my eyes at Alice's actions; he chuckled at me and kissed my forehead gently.

"So with all that said," He said smirking at me. "Isabella Swan would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend." I looked into his eyes for a few seconds and reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes." I whispered, he leaned down and rested his forehead against mine.

"Then I guess you'll have to introduce me to your parents?" He said running his hand up and down my back, I stiffen at the thought of Charlie and Renee meeting my first really boyfriend and shuttered at the thought. I guess Edward sensed my distress and stop what he was doing.

"Ed-Edward, Charlie's a cop, he's train to shoot first and ask questions later." I said trying to get him to understand. He laughed at me as I narrowed, I lightly smacked his chest and try to step back from him. But his arms became like an iron prison, not letting me budge an inch away from him. "It's not funny Edward," He chuckled a few more times before he sobered up.

"I'm sorry Bella but you're very hilarious," He said shaking his head at me.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "But seriously my parent's are not the type of people…. I mean what exactly am I suppose to tell them?"

"Just tell them we meet at the dinner party that Esme threw and we talked a little at dinner. Which is the truth, so you want be lying and you could also tell them that I was completely fascinated by you that I just had to have you." He said with a wicked glint in his eye, I bit my lip looked down trying to hide my blush.

"And that blush of yours is just the icing on the cake," He said tracing my pink cheek with his index finger. My heart pounded in my chest at his touch. I tried to breathe in and out slowly to stop my pulse from racing but when he started to lean in, all hope was lost.

I lost all train of thought, "Bella?" He breathed, his green eyes bored into mine. He was only inches away and I inhaled that beautiful smell of his and was about to close the gap when Emmett and Jasper came bargain in.

"Hey Eddy boy, do…" He trailed off as he took in the scene before them. I jumped away from Edward and adverted my eyes away from them. "Oooo Eddie's got a girlfriend," Emmett said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up!" Edward growled at him. I looked up and found Jasper slightly laughing at Edward expression which was pure outraged.

"I'm going to go," I said hurrying out the room. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag quickly. I was on my way out of the house when I notice that I didn't have a ride.

"Fabulous." I muttered under my breath.

"Need a ride?" A velvet voice asked. I turned around and spotted Edward leaning against a silver Volvo.

I smirked at him, "I would love to but I'm suppose to be on a sleepover with Alice. How am I suppose to explain to Charlie why a strange guy dropped me off?"

He shrugged, "Good point." He said walking over towards Alice's Porsche, "You coming?" He asked opening up the passenger side door, I rolled my eyes at him and hopped in.

The whole way there was spent in a comfortable silence.

He pulled up into the drive and turned to look at me. "Thanks," I said looking down at my hands.

"My pleasure," He said tucking a chuck of hair behind my ear, I stared at him not sure what I was suppose to do. "I'll swing by later so you can introduce me to your family." He smiled.

"I still say it's a bad idea," I said shaking my head.

"Maybe, but I would like to be around you without your dad thinking I'm a stalker and getting a restraining order on me." He laughed.

I sighed and shook my head, "Your life." I said opening my door and hopping out.

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked, before I slammed the door.

"Yeah?"

"See you soon," He said smoldering his green eyes into mine.

I smiled at him. "Not soon enough," I said closing the door behind me. I watched as he pulled away at an alarming speed, I turned around and walked into my prison.

As soon as I open the front door, I was bombarded with Charlie's questions. I did my best to dance around the questions that required more than one word answer.

"Well I guess you're really eager to look over those college applications now aren't you?" He asked, I raised my brows and did my best to keep my smile from forming into a grimace.

"Yeah," I said letting him lead me into our small kitchen and begin to work on the numerous applications. "Dad?" I asked as he stared at the piles of papers in front of him.

"Yeah, Bells?" He asked not taking his eyes off his work.

"Uh, Alice's brother Edw-ard. Has umm kin-d of asked m-e out and he wan-ts to me-et you," I stuttered. I looked at him as he crumbled one of the papers in his hands. He looked up at me with his purple face and I knew this wasn't going to go as well as Edward had thought it would.

"Absolutely not!" He yelled at me, I shirked back in my chair and watch as his face turned every color you could possible think of.

"What's going on?" Renee asked, coming in with a shock look on her face.

"Your daughter here, has taken a pond herself to befriend a strange man!" Charlie said throwing his arms up, sending papers flying. I was all I could do to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

It hurt to know that my dad thought I was a floozy, that seeked attention from every man that passed by. "Charlie, I'm sure Bella hasn't been doing such things. Have you sweetie?" Renee asked slightly narrowing her eyes.

"N-no, we just talked over Esme's dinner and he said he enjoyed our conversation," I said trying to explain.

Renee looked at me and than to Charlie, "Charlie can I speck to you alone?" She said walking into the living room.

Charlie left in a huff, not even bothering to look at me as he did so. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to easy some of my anxiety. I should have known that this was going to happen, Edward should have listened to me when I told him.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while but my doctor has OVER DOSE ME and now am in terrible pain.**

**COME ON GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND IGNORE THE MISTAKES UNTIL I FEEL BETTER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously:**

_"N-no, we just talked over Esme's dinner and he said he enjoyed our conversation," I said trying to explain._

_Renee looked at me and than to Charlie, "Charlie can I speck to you alone?" She said walking into the living room._

_Charlie left in a huff, not even bothering to look at me as he did so. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to easy some of my anxiety. I should have known that this was going to happen, Edward should have listened to me when I told him._

**Now:**

I could hear them bickering in hush whispers in the living room. "Maybe she should date this person, let her get it out of her system. It's just one summer Charlie, so let her have her fun and then when the boy leaves everything will go back to normal." Renee said confidently.

"Where is this coming from Renee? You know as well as I do that Bella is not capable of having a boyfriend. She needs to concentrate on her studies," Charlie said urgently.

"Charlie I'm not saying let her drop everything we work so hard on. I'm saying maybe this summer fling will keep her away from boys until she's out of college."

"I don't know, I mean we don't even know who the boy is?" Charlie said flustered.

"Honey, don't get so worked up about this, it's not like she's going to fall in love with him."

After that I tune them out, I couldn't believe my own parents would stoop so low as to think that I wasn't capable of a real true love. It was as if they wanted me to be alone for the rest of my life. I didn't hear them come back in, until I heard the chair beside me slid against the tile floor. "Alright Bells when is…." He trailed off, looking at me for an answer.

"Edward Cullen," I said not helping the smile that spread across my face as I said his name.

"This Edmund, boy coming over?" Charlie asked gruffly.

"Edward, dad and he's coming over in about an hour." I said looking at my hands nervously.

"Huh," He said annoyed. "Well your mom and I decided that you can 'go out,' with this boy." He said making quotations with his fingers around the last few words.

I looked up at him and blinked a couple of times "Really?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to me distracted with this boy. We still have a lot of work to do if were going to get you into the best school." I tired not to grimace at his condition. Don't get me wrong I wanted to go to college, I just didn't want it crabbed down my throat.

"Okay." I sighed getting up, before he could make me agree to anything else.

After about forty-five minutes of staring at my lack of wardrobe. I finally gave up, it was hopeless to look half way decent, especially since I'll be next to a Greek God most of the night anyways so what difference did it make?

I gave up and just choose the first thing my hand touched, which was a blood red blouse that Alice gave me a couple of months ago. Saying something along the line of 'you'll think me one day.' I shook my head as I thought about what Edward said about Alice being able to 'sense things.'

I smiled at the memory of Edward, as he told me about his family on our unofficial date.

I pulled the blouse on and quickly comb through my hair, with a few minutes to spare. I was half way down the stairs when a loud, distinctive knock came from the front door. I rushed the rest of the way down, watching my feet so I wouldn't fall on my face and embarrass myself.

I tired to not look too excited when I open the door but once I looked him over, all effort was lost.

He wore a blue button down shirt, which complimented his pale skin. Along with a pair of dark wash jeans, I bit my lip and saved his face for last, his green eyes appraised me like I had done him causing me to blush.

"Like what you see?" I asked teasingly.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled his famous crocked grin, "You have no idea." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I snuggled my face in his chest and immediately relaxed.

He kissed the top of my head and buried his face in my hair. Whispering softly in my ear, "Should your parents see us like this?" He asked innocently.

I sighed and looked up at him sadly, "Not unless you want to be the first one to receive a bullet from Chief Swan's gun." I said unwrapping myself from him and pouted.

He laughed and took my hand in his instead, "Well I let's gets this over and done with." I said pulling him into the house to meet his doom.

Charlie was on the couch watching some baseball game. "Hey, dad?" I asked dragging Edward behind me, I saw Charlie huff and sit up. "So you must be Edward?" Charlie asked getting up to shake Edward's hand.

"Yes sir, Chief Swan." Edward said give him a genuine smile. I squeezed his hand and sent him an encouraging smile, he grinned down at me and sent me a wink.

"Ah, no need to be formal call me Charlie." I raised my brow at him and shook my head, that was one bipolar man.

"Oh presume this is Edward," Renee said coming in from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," Edward said politely. It was hard to believe that a man as perfect as Edward would want to have anything to do a plain Jane like myself.

"Call me Renee, Edward, Well if everyone is ready dinner is ready." She said way to giddy.

Dinner with Edward was exactly how I image it would be…..Awkward. You could literally cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"So how old are you?" Charlie said conversationally not looking up from his plate. I tensed and looked at Edward, who was calm as if Charlie had asked him about the weather.

"I'm twenty, going on twenty-one in a couple of weeks." Charlie looked up at him with a solemn look and than turned his head towards Renee, who looked at him a little unsure.

"Is that so?" Charlie said glaring at me, I bit the inside of my cheek and avoided any eye contact. "What do you do for a living?" Renee said changing the subject, which I was grateful for.

"I don't work anywhere at this moment, I'm in the army." Edward said proudly.

"The army, well than that's a job in it self, where are you dispatched?" Charlie asked taking full interest in the conversation now.

"Well I was in Afghanistan for a year and half, before I was transferred over to Iraq." Edward said eating the last of Renee store bought pie.

"Oh Edward you poor thing, the things you've must of seen." Renee said shaking her head at him. I looked up at Edward and found him giving them a weak smile. It hurt me to see him looked so distraught; it wasn't fair that he had to suffer.

After everyone had commented on the food Renee 'prepared.' Charlie got down to business, "So Edward what's your intentions with my daughter?" He asked leaning forward as if to get better look at him.

"Dad," I growled clenching my teeth together.

"No, it's alright Bella. Charlie has a right to ask me that." He said smiling down at me, sending me another wink before facing my two patrol officers. "To be honest I've never meet anyone like Bella." Edward said glancing my way, "I know that we only talked a few times at dinner but she sure left an impression that I can hardly forget."

"I'm sure she did," Charlie grumbled.

"It's not that we don't like you Edward, it's just we want what's best for Bella." Renee tired to explain.

"And I understand completely," Edward said with sincerity. "And I promise you I want try to hold her back from any ambitions she has sat for herself."

Renee looked at Charlie, while he tired to come up with something else that would keep me from seeing Edward. After a minute of staring him down, Charlie finally nodded his head. "Alright, will let you see each other but as soon as you become a distraction..." Charlie trailed off knowing that Edward got his point.

"Thank you Charlie." Edward said, grabbing my hand underneath the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked up at him and saw him looking at me from the corner of his eye, with a small smile playing on his flawless lips.

"Well it's getting late and I better get home before Esme sends out a search party for me." Edward said dropping my hand from his and standing up.

"It was nice meeting you Edward," Renee said clearing the table.

"No the pleasure was all mine," Edward said politely like the gentleman he was.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you," Charlie said shaking Edward's hand.

"As to you as well Charlie."

"Come on I'll walk you out Edward," I said nodding my head towards the front door. He followed close behind me and as soon as we were out of the watchful eyes of Renee and Charlie. Edward grabbed me around my waist and smile down at me, knocking me breathless.

"Well that was interesting." Edward said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I told you that my parents were over bearing," I whispered annoyed.

"Well I give you that; they make me appreciate my family a little more." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and hugged him tight against me, not wanting to say goodbye just yet. He placed his cheek against the top of my head and sighed, "You have to go." I stated clinging onto him tighter.

"For a little while," He said titling my chin up so I had to look into his moss like eyes. "See you soon," I breathed.

"Not soon enough." He said kissing my forehead and walking out the door.

* * *

**HEY GUYS I'M NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS HARDLY AND WILL YOU JUST PLEASE REMEMBER TO DO SO.**

**REMEMBER JUST GETTING OVER MY PAIN FROM BEING O.D. SO BE NICE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

_"Well I give you that, they make me appreciate my family a little more." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at and hugged him tight against me, not wanting to say goodbye just yet. He placed his cheek against the top of my head and sighed, "You have to go." I stated clinging onto him tighter._

_"For a little while." He said titling my chin up so I had to look into his moss like eyes. "See you soon," I breathed._

_"Not soon enough." He said kissing my forehead and walking out the door._

**Now:**

I laid in my bed and twirled a strand of hair around my finger, thinking about what Edward had said at dinner. What kind of terrible things did he see or have to go through oversea? How many friends did he have to watch die?

I shivered at the thought of putting myself in his position, having to go through what he had to go through over and over again. Just to keep the ones I loved safe here, it made me realize just how brave Edward really was. I didn't realize I was crying until a pale hand reached out to wipe my cheek clean. I froze for a half a second before leaning into the familiar touch.

I rolled over and saw Edward faintly in the dim moon light leaning over my bed, with a pained look etched in his beautiful features.

"What's wrong love?" Edward breathed, sending chills across my exposed skin. I shook my head at him, not trusting my voice. He wrapped his arms around me and laid beside me, running his hands through my hair and kissing my tear streaked cheeks.

I buried my face in the crock of his neck and tried to stop the sobs that escaped my lips, only choking out the words, 'don't leave me.'

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm right here." He soothed until the last of my cries were silent. After a minute I looked up at him from under my wet lashes, hoping I hadn't scared him away. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head at me, "There's nothing for you to be sorry for." He said rubbing the last of the remaining tears away.

"I love you forever," I murmured.

He smiled down at me, "And I love you as well love."

"Promise?" I didn't know exactly why I was so skeptical but I wanted that reassurance. He stared at me in complete seriousness, placing his hands gently on either side of my face and tilted my head up until I meet his jungle like eyes.

"I swear, too you Bella. You're my soul, my heart, my strength. You're not easily forgotten…You're my life." He said with so much fierce that it was to hard not to believe him. He slowly leaned down, my breath hitch only to be disappointed when he kissed my forehead. But I guess it was better than nothing, he wrapped his arms back around me, I snuggled up to him and couldn't resist breathing in his scent.

After a while of just laying there, I turned my face up to him and ask the question that had been nagging me ever since he had gotten here. "So what exactly are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?" I asked biting the bottom of my lip, trying to keep from smiling.

"What are you doing crying in the middle of the night?" He retorted back, I shook my head at him.

"I asked you first."

"So stubborn," He sighed but grinned back at me. "Well I was trying to pull the whole Romeo and Juliet skit." He winked at me.

"And what would you have done, if Charlie or Renee had caught you in your attempt?"

"Probably, give Charlie a little shooting practice." He chuckled, I lightly hit his chest.

"Edward, you can't put your life at risk like that, your to important for me to lose." I said tracing his jaw line, not meeting his gaze.

"You never answered my question Bella, why were you crying?" He asked capturing my hand in his. I looked up at him, only to find him staring back not allowing me to avoid his question any longer.

"You can't leave me," I repeated the words I had ranted over earlier.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere." He said widening his eyes, so I could see the truth in his words. I shook my head at him, "Eventually you will." I said sadly, watching his face as he finally got what I was saying.

"I can't lose you Edward, you're all I have and all I will ever want."

"I know, Bella I know." He said placing his forehead to mine, "Let's just not think about this right now." He said hugging me to him, I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear before I drifted to sleep. "I'll wait for you….Always," I breathed. Letting the colors of my dreams take over me.

**{Next Day}**

I woke up and notice that I was much warmer than usual and far too comfortable. I open my eyes up and found two emerald eyes staring back at me. "Good morning love," Edward whispered kissing the tip of my nose.

I giggled and snuggled deeper into his chest, letting him bury his face in my hair. "You know it's a nice change waking up and finding you here." I said looking up at him.

"Not as nice as it was for me, to watch you sleep."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your very adorable when your unconscious saying my name," He chuckled.

I closed my eyes, "Uh, how much more do I have to embarrass myself in front of you?" I said throwing up my hands.

"That's just part of your charm, that so endearing to me." He said kissing my cheek, before jumping out of my small twin size bed. How he ever managed to fit in it still surprised me.

I pouted at him, "I'm sure you don't want to have to explain to Charlie and Renee about my visit now do you?" Edward winked down at me, I sat up and sighed.

"When will you be back?" He grinned down at me mischievously. I was about to ask him, what he was thinking when all of the sudden. He scooped me bridal style, knocking me breathless. "When would you like to see me back?" He asked only inches away from my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him, wanting to close the gap. But he pulled away from me quicker than I could blink. Edward looked away from me and I could feel the rejection start too sat in. I unwrapped my arms from him, letting him and he gently sit me down, keeping one hand on my waist.

"Bella." Edward sighed, looking down at me.

I turned away from him and started gathering my toiletries and clothes. "I have to get dressed," I said ignoring him and walking to the bathroom. I could feel the tears start to streak down my face as I started my morning routine.

* * *

DEDICATED TO:

**Cayana and edwardandtaylorgrl and also vampiregurl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously:**

_"When will you be back?" He grinned down at me mischievously. I was about to ask him, what he was thinking when all of the sudden. He scooped me bridal style, knocking me breathless. "When would you like to see me back?" He asked only inches away from my lips._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him, wanting to close the gap. But he pulled away from me quicker than I could blink. Edward looked away from me and I could feel the rejection start too sat in. I unwrapped my arms from him, letting him and he gently sit me down, keeping one hand on my waist._

_"Bella." Edward sighed, looking down at me._

_I turned away from him and started gathering my toiletries and clothes. "I have to get dressed," I said ignoring him and walking to the bathroom. I could feel the tears start to streak down my face as I started my morning routine._

**Now:**

I didn't go back to my room after I finished getting ready, I was just too confused to face him just yet. I headed down stairs and found Renee flipping through a magazine in the living room, with a bag of cookies by her side.

"Hey sweetie, I was just about to check and see if you were up." She said glancing up at me, I hid my face in my hair not wanting to get the third degree. I was still getting over the hurt of knowing that my boyfriend didn't want to kiss me, I should have known it was all too good to be true.

"Yeah, I've been up for a while," I muttered going into the kitchen to grab a pop tart. I leaned up against the sink and stared out of the window watching the light rain play outside. "Do you have any plans with Edward today?" Renee asked trying to be casually. I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, frustrated.

"No," I said wiping away the tear that escaped my eye.

"Oh, well than I guess it worked out, Charlie invited Billy and Jacob over tonight." Renee said coming into the kitchen.

"Fabulous." I sighed, throwing away my wrapper.

"Are you alright Bella?" She asked moving my hair behind my ear, I flinched away from her touch. "You look pale."

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well," I said looking away, knowing I couldn't lie.

"Alright, well I'm going to go to my garden party. I'll see you tonight, alright?" I nodded once and walked away from her watchful eyes.

I glanced up the stairs not knowing if I wanted to take the risk of Edward still being up there. I shook my head and swiped my jacket not really knowing where I planned on going but it was better than sticking around debating whither or not I should go up there.

The roar of my truck always made me jump in my seat, I drove around a while and ended up down town Settle. I cringed at thought of Charlie knowing of my little adventure but I promised myself I wasn't going to stay long, just long enough to check out some book stores.

Since Fork's offered little to no references, I only spent a couple of hours browsing around the little book shops. It was nice to walk around scanning a few books, letting my mind escape for a while, locking the Edward issue away until I was ready to face reality again. I trudged back to my truck not wanting to spend to long in the city, afraid that someone from town would see me and report me back to Charlie, much to my dismay.

The car ride home, brought back previous memories of what I thought to be a great morning, waking up to find Edward there. Until I ruined it with my childish behavior, I sighed and tired to think of a way to somehow to make it up to Edward for my own insecurity's.

I pulled into the drive and parked my truck beside Renee's old Honda and ran inside trying to avoid the rain as much as possible. I opened the front door and shrugged off my jacket, I heard Renee's usual demanding voice in a soft mummer coming from the kitchen, talking sweetly. I glanced in the kitchen and found her on the phone. I was about to reveal myself thinking it was Charlie on the other end of the line. When all of the sudden, "I know Phil I miss you too." She whined, my blood pounded in my ear, my mind went blank. "Well I can't tonight Charlie's having company over and it would look suspicious if I canceled all of the sudden. But I'll make some excuse to get away." I could taste the vile as I listen to my own mother plot her affair. "Alright I'll see you soon, love you bye," She hung up the phone and started to cook some of Charlie's favorite 'Fish Fry.' I pressed my back against the wall still hidden in the hall way, trying to fight back tears of betrayal.

I knew I resented my parents for their inference in my life but Charlie didn't deserve to be treated this way by Renee's deceitfulness. I wiped my face clean and stomp my way up the stairs, "Bella is that you?" Renee asked, I clenched my teeth together and forced myself to reply.

"Yes." I said emotionless, still tripping my way up to my room, not wanting to confront her just yet.

* * *

**Please forgive I know it's been a while and I know it's short but please REVIEW PLEASE. **


	11. Chapter 11

Ha Ha

HEY I WANT TO DEDICATED THIS TO THOSE THAT REVIEW THE MOST, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW.

* * *

**Previously:**

_I knew I resented my parents for their inference in my life but Charlie didn't deserve to be treated this way by Renee's deceitfulness. I wiped my face clean and stomp my way up the stairs, "Bella is that you?" Renee asked, I clenched my teeth together and forced myself to reply._

_"Yes." I said emotionless, still tripping my way up to my room, not wanting to confront her just yet._

**Now:**

I threw myself onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, I couldn't decided whither or not I should tell Charlie about Renee's alleged affair or just mind my own business and pretend it never happened. I let a few tears escape hoping that it would bring some sort of relief, from all the stress and anxiety I was feeling. A small voice in the back of my mind gave me two options. One, I could confront Renee and ask her to end the affair or two I could go to Charlie with no evidence nor proof, to tell him that his so called wife was seeing another man.

I don't know how long I laid there contemplating my options, but the sound of husky voices from down stairs, broke my reverie. I pushed myself up right and slowly made my way down stairs, "Where's Bella?" A deep but child-like voice asked. I rolled my eyes, I would know that voice anywhere.

"She should be around here somewhere," Charlie said looking around the room finding me near the foot of the stairs. "Ah, Bella come say hey to the Black's," I smiled and made my way to Billy, he rolled his wheel chair over to me and smiled slightly and then looked over his shoulder to Jacob.

I tired my best not to read to much into the little suggestion but knowing Billy and Charlie I couldn't be to careful, "Looking good Billy." I said teasingly.

He grinned back, "Well you can't get any better than me." He said glancing back up at Jake, He rolled his eyes and smiled excitedly at me. "Hey Bells, what's up?" I couldn't help not to laugh, there was always something about Jake that could put a smile on my face.

"Nothing much, you?" Before he could answer Billy interrupted us. "Why don't you two go set up dinner and give Renee a break." He smiled; I bit my lip at his attempt to get me and Jake alone.

"That's a great idea, you two can catch up." Charlie said sharing a look with Renee, who returned his gestured with to much enthusiasm, which only made me gag.

"Sure," I said knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of this, it wasn't like I didn't like Jake but both Charlie and Billy have been pushing us together ever since we were able to talk. But I never felt anything other than a bother and sister bond with Jake. I just wished it was a mutual agreement; let's just say Jake was a lot more interested in me than I was of him. I lead Jake into the kitchen and grabbed the plates out of the cabinet. "So, what have you been up to lately, other than nothing?" Jake smirked, taking some of the plates out of my hands.

"Uh, just been hanging out with my boyfriend." I said knowing that he probably knew, no thanks to Charlie and Billy gossiping like old women.

"Yeah, Charlie said you've been hanging out with Cullen." I cut my eyes at him as I laid the last plate down. "His name is Edward, Jake." I said sternly, I might be a push over but when it came to Edward it was like this protectiveness just washed over me.

"Sorry, sorry didn't mean anything by it." He held up his hands to show his surrender. I rolled my eyes and started to sit up the glasses. "So is he as dreamy as everyone says he is?" Jake mocked crossing his arms across his chest, leaning up against the counter watching me prep the food.

I smiled as I thought of Edward; it was still amazing to me that he wanted me. "He's the definition of perfection." I said biting my lip as I saw Jacob's disappointed look, I went back to my work hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore questions, when a knock interrupted the awkward silence that started to form between us. I made my way to the door when, Jake intercepted. "I'll get it Bells," I was reelected at first but shrugged it off.

A second later I heard a muffled argument, it confused me at first. Who in the world would Jake be arguing with? I stopped what I was doing and started to listen in. "Well right now she's busy, maybe you should come back another time or do us all a favor and just stay away for good." Jake said in a low harsh voice. My body tensed as I heard the next voice, "Don't test my patients boy," I walked carefully in the hall way and found Jacob blocking a very furious Edward. I practical ran towards the door and wedged myself in between them. Edward looked down at me and sent me a grin but looked back up at Jake while wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

"Jake go back into the kitchen," I said sternly. He glanced down and narrowed his eyes but nodded. He stomped his way back into the kitchen and I turned to see Edward glaring at Jacob's back. I placed my hands on either side of his face making him meet my eyes.

"Hey." I breathed, stroking his jaw up and down soothingly until he relaxed. He hugged me tight against his chest and kissed the top of my head, I snuggled into his chest and breathed in the sweet smell of our reunion.

"I'm so sorry." I cried, I hated the fact that I was so immature about things this morning, but I was more embarrassed of how I acted about it all. He kissed of my temple and buried his face in my hair, resting his lips right at my ear. "Bella, I'm the one that should be apologizing to you, I shouldn't have been leading you on like that."

I smiled at him slightly, "I know it's just…" I trailed off not sure if I wanted to reveal just how hurt I actually was. "You're just confused as to why I pulled away," He stated. I nodded and pulled away slightly tucking my hair behind my ears and looked down at my shoes.

He placed his fingers under my chin, making me look up at him. He cocked his head at me as if to get a better look. "Your something incredible Bella, you know that? You deserve nothing less than the best." He sighed, "The true reason why I haven't kissed you yet and believe me I really want to, is because I want to be able to take you out on a real date first. I want to have the honor of taking you to the finest restaurant in town, where I could show you off and than maybe after words go see a movie or go for a walk. Then I would bring you back here to where I would have hoped and prayed to have earned your desirable kiss." I bit my lip and blushed so hard I thought my cheeks would burn up into flames. "You are so beautiful when you blush." He grinned down at me, tracing the out line of my cheeks.

"What's going on in here Bella?" Charlie yelled looking straight at Edward. I gripped tight onto the front of Edward's shirt, afraid that I would be pried away from him. Edward must have sensed my distress and started rubbing my back in small comforting circles. "Hey, Charlie I just wanted to stop by and see Bella while I was in the neighborhood," Charlie looked back in the living room to where Jake and Billy stared at us through narrowed eyes.

"Well Bella has company tonight, she needs to get back to, I'll give you two a few minutes to say goodnight." Charlie grumbled making his way back into the living room.

"Thank you, sir."

I looked up at Edward, "So how was your day?" I asked, he chuckled and placed his forehead against mine. "To long," I was lost in my own little world with Edward when Renee came down stairs in her trench coat and car keys. I knew where she was headed and I turned my face away as she spotted me and Edward in the door blocking her way out.

"Oh, hi Edward I didn't know you were here." She said smiling at us innocently. Edward gave a polite smile, "I was just leaving."

"Oh, well me to, I guess I'll see you two later." She said walking towards us clicking her high heels on her way. She patted my back as she walked by and kissed my cheek, I cringed like I did this morning when she touched me but this time for a whole different reason.

I listened to her drive away down the street, knowing I wouldn't see her until early the next morning. I shivered at the thought of my own mother being a slut, she disgusted me and how could she smile and play her house wife act one minute and switch to mistress of the night the next.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward whispered, I shook my head and tired to smile up at him but the look on his face said he saw right through my mask. "Bella?"

"I'll tell you later." I choked out, he stared at me for a moment and nodded his head.  
"Call me if you need anything." He said kissing my forehead, I hugged him tight against me and reluctantly let go and watched him walk away into the night.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating yesterday I went to an amusement park and I was kind of wiped out when I got back so. **

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys since some of you review I wanted to get this out today so hope you enjoy.**

**will get better I promise.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I listened to her drive away down the street, knowing I wouldn't see her until early the next morning. I shivered at the thought of my own mother being a slut, she disgusted me and how could she smile and play her house wife act one minute and switch to mistress of the night the next._

_"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward whispered, I shook my head and tired to smile up at him but the look on his face said he saw right through my mask. "Bella?"_

_"I'll tell you later." I choked out, he stared at me for a moment and nodded his head._  
_ "Call me if you need anything." He said kissing my forehead, I hugged him tight against me and reluctantly let go and watched him walk away into the night._

**Now:**

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, I sighed and turned and headed down the hall towards the living room. Billy looked up at me expressionless, his lips were formed into a firm line, as if he was ready for me to explain myself.

I adverted my eyes from him and looked over at Jake who had his head bowed, looking at his shoes. Uh, could it get anymore awkward then this?

"Bella, did Renee leave to go visit your grandmother already?" Charlie asked sitting down in the worn arm chair, flipping through the channels.

"Yeah, she left about ten minutes ago." I looked down at my hands, "I'm going to finish dinner." I said quickly, hoping that I would get some alone time to process at least some of the chaos my life had become.

As soon as I took out the lasagna in the oven Jake came waltzing in like nothing had happened. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to La Push tomorrow. A bunch of us are going to hang down by the beach, you in?" He asked, I shook my head and placed the dish on the table. "Why because of Edward?" He asked sharply hovering over me as I placed a square on each plate. I clenched my teeth together, "I don't think that's none of your business Jake. Did you ever think that maybe I just don't want to go?" I threw down the utilities and made my way up stairs, "Where you going Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I don't feel so well dad," I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. I didn't wait for a reply, I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me and sighed in relief.

"You look tired." A velvet voice whispered, I jumped and threw my hand up to cover my mouth to smother my scream. I squinted in the dark and found Edward laying on my bed with his arms crossed behind his head totally at ease. He chuckled at me and grinned so heart breaking it took my breath away.

I bit my lip and practically jumped on the bed next to him, he laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You seemed to be in a better mood," He said as I laid beside him resting my head in the crock of his neck.

We laid there listening to the rhythmic of our hearts pounding against each others, Edward ran his fingers through my hair, kissing me lightly along my hair line. "What are you thinking about?" I let out a long sigh and sat up to look him straight in his hypnotizing green eyes. I played with the collar of his shirt, "I think Renee's having an affair." He tucked a chuck of my hair behind my ear and looked at me confused. "Why do you think that, love?"

"After I came down stairs this morning Renee left for her garden club and I decided to go to Settle to look around at some book stores, when I came back I found her talking on the phone to a man named Phil." I could feel tears being to well up in my eyes at the thought of Renee's betrayal.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked sitting up, I nodded. "She kept on bragging about how much she loved him and missed him and how she could get away tonight to see him." Edward wiped my face clean and kissed my forehead.

"Have you told Charlie?"

"He wouldn't believe me, how could she do this to him." I sobbed ruining his shirt. He rocked us back and forth as if I was small child that had had a nightmare. After a minute Edward laid us down again and wrapped my thin quilt around me. I threw my arms around his neck and tired to stop my pathetic sobs.

"If you want I can hire a private detective to follow your mom and get the evidence you need to get to confront her." He said, I didn't want to use Edward's money but this wasn't about me, I had to suck it up and think of Charlie. I nodded my head, "Everything will work out alright, I promise." We sat there in each other arms, Edward rubbed my back comforting me and reassured my fears.

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose, I laughed. "You're a tease," I scolded at him, he chuckled.

"Alright I want to ask you something." He said rubbing his thumb up and down my jaw line, "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I don't know what do you have in mind?" I smiled excitedly, my first date my mind screamed.

"Hmm, how about I take you a restaurant in Settle and then after dinner I have a few surprises up my sleeve." I raised my brow and smiled, "Tha-" I got cut off by a loud knock pounding on my door, Edward got up faster than I could blink. I quickly ran to the door and barely cracked it open to find Jake. I internally groaned, "What's up Jake?" I asked hoping he wouldn't try to come in.

He looked at me like I had a third eye, "Can I come in and talk to you for a minute?" I bit my lip, "That's probably not a good idea Jake, just tell me what you need." I said getting impatient, he crossed his arms in let out a frustrated sigh. "Well I came up to tell you goodnight and I was hoping that you changed your mind about coming to the beach." I wanted to roll my eyes at him but decided that I should try and be mature about it. "Jake thanks for the offer but Edward and I have already made plans and..."

"So why didn't you tell me this down stairs, when I asked?"

"Jake don't make it out to be a bigger deal then it is, okay." I was about to close the door but he stuck his foot out and stopped me. "Jake!"

"Bella, are you hiding something?" He asked trying to look around me.

"Jake, I'm tired just go okay. Just leave and I'll call you tomorrow." He didn't stop and listen, he barged in like he owned the place and looked around my room. "Was someone else in here?" He asked.

"I don't have to answer to you, now get out."

"So you admit that you had Cullen up here," He fumed. I laughed without humor and rolled my eyes, "Huh do you think that you would be standing in my room if he were?" I crossed my arms, he clenched and unclenched his hands.

"You think that your precious army boy is something special?" He mocked, I wanted so badly to reach over and slap him.

"Yeah, I do and he's more of a man than you are." He walked over to me and stood directly in front of me. I step back not wanting to be that close to him.

"Watch and see Bella, he's going to leave you here and go off with some foreign girl." I winced, "Get out Jacob!" I yelled grabbing his upper arm and dragged him out. I slammed the door behind him and stomped my way back to bed, Edward climbed in through the window. His bronze hair was gleaming with rain drops and his green eyes were wide as he searched the room.

He saw me sitting on the edge of the bed and grinned, "That was close, are you okay?" He added seriously. I shrugged and grabbed his hand entwining it with mine. "So that kid wanted to take my Bella out," He grinned down at me, I blushed at the words 'My Bella.' "And you really think I'm more of a man than he is?" I nodded my head, "You heard all that?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder, he laughed and stroked my hair. "Every word, now you looked exhausted, try and get some sleep." He said kissing my cheek and wrapped his arms around me. I felt my eyes drop and drift into a peaceful sleep, with my guarding angel beside me.

* * *

**Please Review please, please, please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took forever but here I am, but for some reason this chapter gave me some difficulties.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"You think that your precious army boy is something special?" He mocked, I wanted so badly to reach over and slap him._

_"Yeah, I do and he's more of a man than you are." He walked over to me and stood directly in front of me. I step back not wanting to be that close to him._

_"Watch and see Bella, he's going to leave you here and go off with some foreign girl." I winced, "Get out Jacob!" I yelled grabbing his upper arm and dragged him out. I slammed the door behind him and stomped my way back to bed, Edward climbed in through the window. His bronze hair was gleaming with rain drops and his green eyes were wide as he searched the room._

_He saw me sitting on the edge of the bed and grinned, "That was close, are you okay?" He added seriously. I shrugged and grabbed his hand entwining it with mine. "So that kid wanted to take my Bella out," He grinned down at me, I blushed at the words 'My Bella.' "And you really think I'm more of a man than he is?" I nodded my head, "You heard all that?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder, he laughed and stroked my hair. "Every word, now you looked exhausted, try and get some sleep." He said kissing my cheek and wrapped his arms around me. I felt my eyes drop and drift into a peaceful sleep, with my guarding angel beside me._

**Now:**

I woke up to someone kissing me lightly on my cheeks, I smiled and snuggled deeper into my blankets. "Bella, love you need to wake up." A voice as soft as butter said, I blinked my lashes a couple of times and saw green eyes staring down at me that could drive any girl crazy. I bit my lip and smiled what I knew was a very sleepy smile, "Can't we just stay here all day?" I pouted, he laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, but we have to much to do today." He said bringing his finger up to trace my face, leaving my skin to sting were ever his touch lingered. "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, watching him concentrate on memorizing my every feature. He sighed, "Well Alice wants you to come over so she can make sure your 'presentable' enough before we go out." He rolled his eyes, "But I kind of like what your wearing." I blushed and remembered that I was still in the outfit I was wearing last night.

I shook my head. " Nah, I think I'll stay right here." I said crossing my arms over my chest, Edward narrowed his eyes at me and started grinning at me mischievously. "You really shouldn't have said that," I quirked my brow at him, trying to ignore the stupid butterflies that keep trying to climb up my throat. "I'm not scared of you," I said weakly. He grinned even wider and leaned down so our faces were only inches apart and before I knew it he had scooped me up, knocking me breathless.

He laughed and somehow manage to open the door, I clenched tightly to his shirt as he ran down the hall and into the bathroom, "Edward, don't you dare!" I yelled as he cut the shower on getting us both wet. I screamed as the cold water started to pour down on us. I gripped onto Edward's arm making sure he got as wet as I was getting. He surprised me when he grabbed the facet and sprayed me full blast, I put my hands up trying to shield myself but he grabbed both my wrists and all of the sudden we somehow started a water fight.

Edward's bronze locks dripped onto my face as he held me under the water. "Your such a brat Edward!" I laughed, pulling him down into the tub. I noticed that our clothes clung to our skin making chills run down our exposed skin. He grinned at me and kissed my cheek and finally shut off the water. I shivered as the sudden cool air hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward laughed, "Cold?" He asked smiling at me. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips trying to look server but ended up smiling at him. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you are in so much trouble." I said grabbing my shampoo bottle, he raised his hands up. "Now Bella you know your going to reap the repercussions if you try anything."

"Oh really?" I challenged, shaking the bottle of shampoo at him. He sat up and back up against the wall, I walked slowly towards him making him squirm. "Bella." He warned, I smirked and squeezed the pink shampoo at him. He looked shocked at first but then narrowed his eyes. I shirked and jumped out of the tub and started to run, I heard his heavy foot steps behind me, I squalled like a little school girl letting him chase me down the stairs. He grabbed me around the waist as I tired to run into the kitchen but being uncoordinated as I am, I slipped and fell sending Edward down with me, "Caught you." He chuckled, I lightly hit him and laid my head on his shoulder. We were splayed out across the kitchen floor laughing like manics, he looked at me and sighed. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek, making him look me straight in the eyes. "I love you too."I replied tracing the outline of his lips, I inched forward keeping my eyes on him. He watched me and slightly shook his head disapproving what I had in mind, I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding and rolled over to stare up at the ceiling.

"Bella." I took a steady breath and looked at him showing him just how annoyed I really was. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his chest. "You are so impatient." He sighed, kissing the tip of my nose letting his fingers run through my hair. I groaned and placed my forehead on his, "Why did Esme raise such a gentleman?" He laughed and sat us up. "Alright love it's time for you to get properly dressed," Edward said looking me over, grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and let him help me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He leaned down to kiss my forehead, "Go get dressed love and I'll be back to pick you up around six." I kissed his jaw and started for the stairs. I heard the front door slam and looked out my window to see him drive off.

I grumbled to myself, he could play so unfair sometimes. I shook my head and started to gather up a change of clothes and carefully made my way back into the bathroom. I had to rinse out the tub a couple of time to get all the trances of my strawberry shampoo out of the damp tub, not helping the smile that crossed my face as I piled off my clothes.

The hot water soothed my cold skin sending a shiver through my body, I used the last of my shampoo and hurried to finish, hoping that Edward would be back sooner than he had said he would. I wrapped myself in a towel and reached for my clothes when I realized that I had none. I clenched my teeth together and held tightly to my towel, I slug open the door and tip toed back to my room to find a very tiny person walking out of my closet. I screamed which only made Alice laugh, "What are you doing here?" She rolled her eyes, as if my question was ridiculous.

"Relax Bella I'm here to get you ready for your date." She winked, and threw the outfit I had plan on wearing in the corner, I looked at her like she was crazy. "That doesn't explain why you kidnapped my clothes, for all I know I could have thought some pervert came in and stole them."

She ignored me and held up what looked to be a tightly fitted deep blue dress, "Here try this own, it's Edward's favorite color on you." She gushed, I took the dress from her and went back to the bathroom and slipped it on not even looking at myself in the mirror. I went back to Alice and saw that she was bouncing up and down like a three year old. "Oh my gosh Edward's going to die when he sees you," She clapped her hands and pulled me down on my bed, she pulled out a pair of tweezers and I knew I was in for a long and painful day.

* * *

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, sorry for not updating I've been getting caught up in reading other people stories.**

**Hey if you have a story that has Bella and Edward back in 1918 and it's K-T please let me know, I'm a bit obsessed with those stories lately. **

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_I clenched my teeth together and held tightly to my towel, I slug open the door and tip toed back to my room to find a very tiny person walking out of my closet. I screamed which only made Alice laugh, "What are you doing here?" She rolled her eyes, as if my question was ridiculous._

_"Relax Bella I'm here to get you ready for your date." She winked, and threw the outfit I had plan on wearing in the corner, I looked at her like she was crazy. "That doesn't explain why you kidnapped my clothes, for all I know I could have thought some pervert came in and stole them."_

_She ignored me and held up what looked to be a tightly fitted deep blue dress, "Here try this own, it's Edward's favorite color on you." She gushed, I took the dress from her and went back to the bathroom and slipped it on not even looking at myself in the mirror. I went back to Alice and saw that she was bouncing up and down like a three year old. "Oh my gosh Edward's going to die when he sees you," She clapped her hands and pulled me down on my bed, she pulled out a pair of tweezers and I knew I was in for a long and painful day._

**Now:**

"Oh, my gosh Alice if you pluck anymore I want have any eyebrows left!" I screech trying to take the tweezers away from her. She threw her hands on her hips, "Honestly Bella I've been trying to get you to pluck and wax for years now and this is my only chance of doing so. So suck it up and be a woman." She ordered, I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

It took her over four hours to deem me worthy to go out in pubic, she smoothed my dressed, made sure every curl was in place and checked to see if my make up was flawless. I gave up on trying to convince her that I would still look plain no matter what, when standing next to Edward's god-like form but she persisted on going through with my torture.

"No, one will be calling you plain tonight after I'm done with you." She said pulling me over to my full length mirror. I was stunned at first seeing the beauty in the mirror as she stared back at me with her wide brown eyes and stunning body.

Alice was dancing around in the background at her success, "I know you look hot!" She squealed, I laughed once without humor. "Your amazing Alice." I gasped, turning around and hugging her.

"So I've heard but it's still nice to hear," She said holding me at arms length to get a better look at me and then smiled her devilish smile. "What are you thinking Alice?" I cringed; she skipped out of the room and down stairs, dancing back in with a pair of death traps.

"Alice I'm not wearing those," I said terrified, she glared at me like she had done with the tweezers. I threw my arms up and sat down on my bed and let her slid on the heels. I had to admit they were pretty cute, the straps were thick blue ribbons that wrapped around my ankle and up my leg.

"There," Alice clapped "My creation is completed." I sighed in relief, I stood up very carefully and braced myself for any unsuspecting falls.

"Alright I'm going to go, Edward should be here in the next," She glanced at my alarm clock. "Ten minutes," My stomach flopped at her words.

"What about Charlie?" I asked nervously, she smiled. "Oh didn't you hear were at my place having an all girl sleep over." I shook my head at her, "Thanks Alice." She smiled and picked up her bags on her way out, I turned back around to look myself over once again.

"Good luck Bella!" Alice yelled hopping down the stairs in excitement, as soon as the front door clicked closed I started to hyperventilate. I clenched my stomach as the butterflies fluttered like helicopters beating on my nerves, making my breaths come out in heavy gasps.

'Breathe Bella, breathe' I reminded myself I turned away from the mirror and carefully and slowly made my way down the stairs. By the time I reached the bottom of the last step the door bell sounded, my breath caught in my throat and I stood there for minute trying to calm myself down.

The door bell rung again and I finally some how moved my feet, I opened the door and found Edward wearing a mixture of feelings on his face as he took in my attire. His green eyes looked me up and down as if I was a piece of fine art that he was admiring.

I bit my lips when he finally meet my eyes again and blushed red, "You look exquisite." He breathed, letting his signature crocked smile take over his emotions. I watched him blink a couple of times and muttered under his breath what sounded like 'Thank you Alice,' as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled up at him forgetting all about the butterflies and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You don't look so bad yourself," I said glancing down at his clothes, which consist of a gray long sleeve shirt with a black t-shirt underneath that was peeping out of the two buttons that were left undone, the sleeves of his gray shirt were rolled up to his elbows letting his black pants helped complete his look.

Edward looked better than any model or fantasy I had ever seen, my eyes kept on darting to his eyes to his lips. He saw what I was doing and shook his head at me and quickly bent down to kiss the corner of my mouth, he lingered there for minute making me slightly dazed.

Edward pulled away, staring down at me with a devious glint in his eye. "You're such a cheater Edward," I scolded. He chuckled and gently took my hand in his sending a current of electricity up my arm and led me to a silver Volvo, that I had seen sitting in the Cullen's garage full of cars.

I raised my brow at him as he opened up my door, he must have seen the questions in my eyes and shrugged. "It was a homecoming present," He said as if it was no big deal but as he walked around to the driver side. I saw him eyeing it in admiration; I rolled my eyes, boys in there fascination with transportation.

We drove in a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes before my curiosity got the best of me. "Alright Edward I'm done with trying to be patient, where are we going?" I asked, he laughed but shook his head. "Sorry love, that's for me to know and you to find out."

I glared at him and crossed my arms, "I hate surprises." I grumbled, Edward stretched out his hand and stroked my arm trying to comfort me. Chills ran up my arm, soothing my previous irritation. I sighed and captured his hand in mine and played with his fingers, letting the hum of the car lapse us back into silence.

He pulled us into a small restaurant outside the skirts of Port Angeles called 'La Bella Italia,' he escorted me to the door. "This looks really expensive Edward, are you sure this is okay?" I asked biting my lip, knowing that the bill would probably be more than Charlie's mortgage.

He smiled at me, "Relax Bella I've got everything covered." He said kissing my cheek, I blushed and ducked my head slightly to hide it but of course nothing went unnoticed with him. He caressed my cheek softly, "I love that stunning blush of yours." I blushed even more and buried my face in his chest wrapping my arms around his waist, he chuckled at me and held me tight and strolled over to the hostess.

"Hi my name is Sara and I'll be your hostess for this evening, how may I help you?" A sticky sweet voice asked, I looked up and found a woman who looked like she was the same age as Edward. 'Sara' had stick straight unnatural blond hair and eyes like a raccoon, making her caked tan makeup stand out.

I glared at her as she eyed my Edward up and down like he was the special on the menu, I tighten my grip on him, hoping she would take her beady eyes off him long enough to realized he was taken. "Table for two please," Edward's velvet voice answered tonelessly.

Sara smiled and finally glanced down at me, her very welcoming smile turned sour and she sent me a dirty look. She looked back up at Edward and motioned with her finger, "Follow me." Sara led us to a booth in the back, after little convincing from Edward telling her that we wanted a little privacy. She handed us our menu's and finally excused herself saying that the waitress would be with us shortly.

I sighed in relief when she finally pranced herself away, I looked up and found Edward grinning like an idiot that just discovered some hidden secret. "What?" I asked innocently.

Edward leaned forward, "You're very cute when you're jealous."

I scoffed at him as what he had said was ridiculous and glanced down at the menu ignoring his penetrating green eyes, seeing right through my mask. As soon as I thought things couldn't get much worse another blond bimbo walked up.

{NO BURNS ON THE BLONDS, BECAUSE I'M KIND AM ONE}

* * *

**Please review no one really has and I don't know if that's good or bad.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OKAY I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT SORRY. **

* * *

**Previously:**

_Sara smiled and finally glanced down at me, her very welcoming smile turned sour and she sent me a dirty look. She looked back up at Edward and motioned with her finger, "Follow me." Sara led us to a booth in the back, after little convincing from Edward telling her that we wanted a little privacy. She handed us our menu's and finally excused herself saying that the waitress would be with us shortly._

_I sighed in relief when she finally pranced herself away, I looked up and found Edward grinning like an idiot that just discovered some hidden secret. "What?" I asked innocently._

_Edward leaned forward, "You're very cute when you're jealous."_

_I scoffed at him as what he had said was ridiculous and glanced down at the menu ignoring his penetrating green eyes, seeing right through my mask. As soon as I thought things couldn't get much worse another blond bimbo walked up._

**Now:**

I suppressed from rolling my eyes at the eager waitress, whose enthusiasm increased as she spotted Edward. "Hi I'm Sandy and I'll be your waitress for this evening, what can I get you to drink?" She asked directing all her attention onto Edward, I sighed irritated and leaned back into the booth and waited for pointless girl to finish her babble.

Edward stared at me the whole time not bothering to look up to give her the attention she clearly wanted. He smiled at me and nodded for me to answer first, "I'll have a Coke."

"Make that two," He said keeping his eyes on me, I clenched my teeth at the woman as she giggled while she walked away.

I averted my eyes away from Edward knowing that he would make another remark about me being jealous. "Bella," He whispered softly, I didn't answer him. "Bella, will you please look at me?" He asked reaching across the table and gently placed his fingers under my chin, I looked up and tired not to look like a spoiled child that didn't get her way.

"Yes?"

"You, know she doesn't have one forth of the attraction you hold for me now do you?" I bit my lip and shook my head, "I'm ruining our date with my stupid jealousy, I'm sorry." He smirked at me and grabbed my hand and guided me over to him, I sat next to him and buried my face in his shirt. He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair to calm my erratic nerves.

The waitress came back to our table with a look of envy on her face, I couldn't help but not to smile at her as she sat our drinks on the table. "Are you ready to order?" She asked glumly as she stared at her notepad.

Edward gestured to me again, to give my order first "Bella." I barely glanced down at the menu and choose the first thing listed. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"And you sir," She asked with hopeful eyes. Edward looked down at his menu ignoring the disappointed girl. "The steak, well done," He said handing our menus back to her. She sighed and walked down the small aisle.

The rest of dinner went better than I had expected despite the so called waitresses but Edward didn't seem to pay any attention to the obnoxious girl. It was as if I was the only one he could see; we talked just about everything and anything the rest of the night.

He paid the tab and escorted us back to the Volvo where we would go to my next 'surprise.'

"Edward please just tell me, the suspense is killing me," I whined. He laughed at my pouting face and kissed the back of my hand.

"Please just humor me." He pleaded, looking up from under his dark lashes. My pulse quickened and I couldn't from a coherent sentence. Edward chuckled and rubbed circles onto the back of my hand, I took a deep breath and started to relax and enjoyed the quiet ride.

He soon pulled off the side of the road in the middle of no where, I looked over at Edward confused, "Where are we?" He grinned and hopped out of the car, I squinted out of the tinted windows and saw him coming around to my side and opened my door, offering his hand to me.

He led us near the never ending forest, he flicked a flashlight light on, letting it be our only guide. I stumbled a couple of times but Edward would always catch and steady me, making sure not one hair on my head was out of place. It was nerve racking to not know where exactly we were going but I kept my mouth closed and tried to enjoy our little adventure.

"How much farther?" I asked squinting up at him.

"Not long," He whispered, making his voice part the darkness. I leaned my head on his shoulder, clutching his arm and listened to the crunching of the dead forest underneath our feet. My teeth started to rattle in my head, I wasn't sure if it was out of being cold or just the unknown. Edward rubbed his arm up and down my arm trying to warm me with friction.

"Were almost there," He tired to sooth. I did my best to smile but the heels that Alice strapped on me were starting to rub blusters. I bit my lip and trudged on, like the good little trooper that I was.

We passed through some shrubs and then entered into a small round meadow. The moon above provided the only light amongst the stars above, it was so unusual clear. I was in awe struck as I let Edward walk me to the center of the meadow were a thick white blanket was spread out for us. I looked up at Edward and saw him look at me with complete caution.

I smiled and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "It's perfect," I said excitedly. His body visible relaxed and lead me over. Edward laid down on the puffy white comforter completely at ease. I hesitated but slowly lowered myself down beside him, I sat there watching his closed eyes and waited for him to say something.

"What are you thinking?' He asked, opening up his eyes. I shrugged and laid down beside him keeping a small distance between us and stared up at the glistening sky. It was so quiet that the only thing I could hear was the faint sound of crickets playing there song farther into the forest.

Edward leaned up on his elbow and looked down at me with curious eyes, I smirked at him and ran my fingers through his soft bronze locks. "When did you discover this place?" He smiled down at me and started to trace my lips with the tip of his finger.

"I was wondering through the forest the other day and stumbled upon my own piece of haven, it gets crowded living with six other people." My lip trembled underneath his touch, he kept looking at my lips and I was hoping he would do as he had promise and kiss me already. He stared at me for a moment more before he went back to tracing my features again.

I smacked his hand away and sat up, I was tired of the games he was playing. "Did I do something wrong?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, just give me a minute." He sat up next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I love you" He whispered softly tucking my hair behind my ear. I turned around in his arms, looking into his moss like eyes.

"I love— ." But before I could say anymore his lips were on mine, I was shocked at first but soon found myself kissing him back. The kiss was full of pure love and perfection. My heart pounded in my chest, making my pulse quicken. It was even better than I had ever imaged, we broke a part our breathing ragged. I had to blink a couple of times, trying to clear my head from his dazzling face.

"Wow." Edward whispered in complete amazement, I smiled at him. "You took the words right out of my mouth." I said leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously: **

_"I love— ." But before I could say anymore his lips were on mine, I was shocked at first but soon found myself kissing him back. The kiss was full of pure love and perfection. My heart pounded in my chest, making my pulse quicken. It was even better than I ever imaged, we broke a part our breathing ragged. I had to blink a couple of times, trying to clear my head from the dazzle of his face._

_"Wow." Edward whispered in complete amazement, I smiled at him. "You took the words right out of my mouth." I said leaning in to kiss him again._

**Now:**

We laid there for what seemed like hours, Edward played with one of my curls, letting it wrap around his fingers inspecting each strand. I stared at him as he concentrated on the lock of hair, he was more beautiful than I deserved. He looked up at me with a content smile; he kissed my forehead softly as if I was a valuable china doll that could be easily broken.

I smiled up at him and watched him dig into his pockets, revealing a crinkled folded piece of paper. He unfolded it carefully, my eyes widen as I recognized the scribbled hand writing. "Now let's see what's next on the list." He sighed; I sat up and snatched the list from him.

"How did you get this?" I asked flustered, gripping the thin piece of paper in my hand. "I found it in your desk drawer the first night I stayed," Edawrd shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

His eyebrows furrowed together, "Did I offend you?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around me, stroking my hair to try to sooth me. I shook my head and looked down at my list. I had eighteen things written down of things I wanted to accomplish before I turned eighteen.

Travel to a foreign country

Have my first kiss

Conquer my fear of heights

Take a road trip

Stay up all night and watch the sun rise and appreciate the beauty of it.

See the northern lights

Learn to ride a motorcycle

Learn how to dance

Define my parents and stay out at all hours of the night

Start a food fight

Skip school

Get a job

Try to sneak in to a Cinema

Make an exotic food

Sneak out of the house without getting caught

Take on a new challenge

Live life

Fall in love

I smiled over at Edward, I knew any other person would have found his snooping an evasion of privacy but I couldn't. He took the list from me and folded it back into his pocket, "What do you say we mark off a couple of your desires off tonight?" Edward asked taking my hand in his and pulling me to my feet. I stared at him confused, his arm still wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and entwined the other with his.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked dazzling me for a moment, I nodded my head. "Then relax and allow me to do the rest." I leaned my head against his chest and let him twirl us around effortlessly. After a minute of not stumbling or crippling anyone of us, I began to follow his lead. It was just as magical as the night we danced under the gazebo, but tonight was different for so many other reasons. For one I was completely unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

He smiled down at me and started to hum an unfamiliar tune, it was light and peaceful. Almost like a sweet and enchanting lullaby, his voice wove in and out as it danced on his lips making his velvet voice that more alluring.

"So you're dancing." Edward stated, kissing the top of my head. I laughed and snuggled closer to him, letting my feet do all the work, while I enjoyed his bewitching voice.

"Only because my partner is an amazing teacher," He chuckled and restarted his beautiful song. Edward spun us around the moonlight meadow, never taking his mesmerizing eyes off me.

I don't know how long we danced or stared into each others eyes but I knew there was no other place I wanted to be more than in his arms.

After a while he finally stopped us, only to scoop me up in his arms, cradling me against his chest. I giggled at his sudden enthusiasm and placed my arms around his neck, while he strolled back over to our small camp out.

He sat me down gently and took out my list again along with a black pen. "Let's see what we can cross out, shall we?" He asked "I say, learn to dance has been successfully completed, don't you think?"

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulders rereading my list again as he checked off dancing and kissing. He was about to put it away, but I reached out and stopped him, "I think your forgetting one." I breathed, peaking him on the cheek; he watched as I checked off 'Fall in love' and smiled down at me.

I handed it back to him and grinned, "I believe that was my first accomplishment." I said leaning into him, his green eyes sparkled with adoration and love that it almost made me cry.

His hand cupped my face, "I love you." Edward said gazing into my eyes as if he could see through my very soul. We had already had said I love you before, but now it seemed we were declaring our devotion to one another.

My heart slammed into my chest threatening to burst from consuming so much love, that it made it hard to breath. "I love you too." I choked out, letting the tears I had so desperately fought from falling, to flow down my cheeks freely. He leaned down and kissed my tear streaked face and then my lips, putting as much affection as we could to seal our love.

We broke apart too hypnotized to say anything, he laid down and sighed satisfied. I laid down beside him and place my head on his chest, listening to the erratic sound of his pounding heart.

When our breathing started to even out again, we started talking about everything, whether it sound completely stupid or our deepest darkest secrets. Before I knew it we had laid there all night laughing and joking, while watching the sun begin to rise into the gloomy gray clouds.

* * *

**Okay I know I'm not updating as much as I use to but it's been crazy lately but I'll try to get back on track.**

**Review Please**


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously:**

_We broke apart too hypnotized to say anything, he laid down and sighed satisfied. I laid down beside him and place my head on his chest, listening to the erratic sound of his pounding heart._

_When our breathing started to even out again, we started talking about everything, whether it sound completely stupid or our deepest darkest secrets. Before I knew it we had laid there all night laughing and joking, while watching the sun begin to rise into the gloomy gray clouds._

**Now:**

As I laid there in the comfort of Edward's arms and watched the sun filter through the now threatening clouds. I realize just how beautiful Edward's meadow really was, I lifted up my head from his chest and drank up the beauty it presented.

Flowers on top of flowers covered the small round meadow, there colors radiated off of each others giving the clearing a spark of life. I could hear a near by stream quietly trickling, washing over the pebbles below it.

I looked down at Edward who was running his hands through my hair, with a peaceful smile on his face as he watched me take in my surroundings. I sat up and got to my feet wanting to feel the soft grass between my toes. My hands lightly touch the soft flowers feeling their silk petals, leaving there fragrance to linger on my skin.

I wondered a good ways off, away from Edward's watchful eyes. Everything around me seemed like a dream, but I knew I could never phantom this kind of a dream up all on my own.

I broached the small stream and placed the tip of my toes to the clear cool water, I smiled as I felt two strong arms wrap around me, helping me keep my balance.

"You've been awfully quiet this morning." Edward stated, kissing the top of my head. I shrugged and leaned into his embrace, closing my eyes as a soft breeze danced across my face.

After a minute of saying nothing Edward grew impatient with my silence, he turned me gently around making me crane my neck to see his impeccable face. "Bella please say something you're driving me crazy." He said touching his forehead to mine, I smiled and listen to him plea with me. His voice was so soft that I didn't want to spoil the moment with my obnoxious voice.

I shook my head and watched him slowly narrow his eyes, scolding me. I wanted to laugh at his expression but instead bit my lip to restrain myself. Edward sighed frustrated and then cocked his brow at me, plastering on a cocky grin. He leaned down keeping his eyes locked on mine, I knew what he was doing and I also knew that if I allowed him that close to me that all my will power would end up kissing him back.

Edward was only inches away, all I needed to do was to close the gap that separated me from him.

So I did the only thing I knew to do at the time, I ran. His stun face was priceless, I laughed as I ran to the other side of the meadow. I looked over my shoulder, spotting him running after me with a determined look. I shrieked and ended up tripping over my own two feet.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, when something wrapped around me knocking the breath out of me. I gasped and ended up falling, landing half way on Edward hitting my head on his chest. "Ow," We both yelled gripping whatever sore spot we might have had hit.

I couldn't help not to laugh at how uncoordinated I was, I rolled away from him, turning my face towards the clouded sun. I closed my eyes and let what little sun burn my pale skin. Suddenly, the heat disappeared as an object shielded me from the sun. I opened my eyes to Edward's head blocking my view. I smiled up at him, "Are you going to talk to me now?" He pouted, "Maybe." I laughed, his grin spread across his face, sweeping me off my feet in one swift movement making me giggle.

Edward looked down at me with a blissful smile, much like the one I had on as well. "We should probably head back," He sighed. I pouted once again and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest not wanting this to ever end. I nodded my head and let him sit me down, helping me strap back on my heels and gathered up the rest of our belongings. Edward led us back into the forest, I was heisted at first realizing that there was no trail to follow. But Edward seemed confident enough to reassure my fears.

It took a lot less time to get back to the car than it had been last night to get the meadow, Edward packed away the blankets and joined me in the Volvo.

We headed back to his house so I could change into some really clothes, Alice bounced on the balls of her feet as we pulled into the garage. Edward had barely had stop, when she threw open the door and dragging me towards the garage door.

"We need to get you home before Charlie starts to threaten to come over here again." She huffed as she pulled me up the stairs, "What do you mean, has he been here?" I asked worried, she shook her head at me. "No, but he's called many times asking to speak with you, he wants you to come home to support Renee." The mention of her name, made me grid my teeth.

I nodded sharply at Alice and pulled on the blue sweats she handed me, she must have seen the look of disgust on my face when I came out of the bathroom. "Are you alright Bells?" She asked pausing from packing my 'over night bag,' I shrugged and pulled on my tennis shoes. "Just tired," I whispered.

Alice didn't look convinced but let it go, she smiled up at me encouragingly. "Well I hope you had the best sleep over of all sleep over's." I laughed and hugged her, "Thanks Alice. I'll call you later." I promised grabbing the unfinished bag, "Wait Bella I'm the one that has to take you home or else…" She trailed off, I knew exactly what she meant, Alice grabbed her keys and headed for the stairs. I saw Edward sitting on the living room couch watching some baseball game with Emmett and Jasper, while Rosalie flipped through a magazine.

Edward whipped his head around when he heard us coming, he smiled up at me breathtakingly, I couldn't help but to smile back. "I'll wait for you in the car," Alice said winking at me as she skipped to the front door.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "I'll miss you love." He breathed kissing my forehead.

"Your not coming over tonight?" I pouted, wrapping my arms around his neck drawling him closer to me.

"No, not to night, Jasper and Emmett want to go out tonight and I've already promise I would." I smiled the best I could at him and raised up on my toes to kiss him, he leaned down slowly and gave me what I wanted. The kiss didn't last long no thanks to Alice, she blew the horn over and over until I finally ran out of the house.

I threw her a sour look and hopped in, "You're already in enough trouble." She scolded, as we raced back to my place, she talked none stop about her date with Jasper. I tired to pay enough attention to comment every once in a while but I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread as we neared my house.

I wondered what lie Renee told this time about how grandma was doing. Was she going to give us bad news saying she needed to spend more time with her until she's better, only to spend her days with 'Phil.'

"Bella are you even listening to me?" Alice asked irritated.

I shook my head lightly, "Yeah, sorry what were you saying?" She looked at me funny like she knew something but played it off like she had done earlier.

"I asked if you think Jasper might propose to me anytime soon." Alice said, while pulling up on the curb of my house.

"Uh, I guess but don't you think you're a little young to get married?" She rolled her eyes. "Young love is the best kind there is, you should know that by now." I sighed and grabbed my bag, ignoring her little jab. "Thanks Alice," I said climbing out of the car.

"See you later Bells," She waved as I slammed the door closed. She sped off leaving burnt rubber in her place, I rolled my eyes and headed inside.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while but I got the new Android and couldn't put it down but a least I can summit my stories on there**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously: **

_"Uh, I guess but don't you think you're a little young to get married?" She rolled her eyes. "Young love is the best kind there is, you should know that by now." I sighed and grabbed my bag, ignoring her little jab. "Thanks Alice," I said climbing out of the car._

_"See you later Bells," She waved as I slammed the door closed. She sped off leaving burnt rubber in her place, I rolled my eyes and headed inside._

**Now:**

I dropped my bag near the stairs and followed the faint muttering of both Charlie and Renee. I quietly listened in, I really hated eavesdropping but I wanted to know what kind of 'support' Charlie was talking about.

"Renee let Bella go help you with your mother," Charlie pleaded with her. I peeked around the living room and saw Charlie hugging Renee, I could tell by Renee's tense posture that she felt uncomfortable in Charlie's embrace. I sighed and decided to make myself know, I didn't want to give Charlie any more false hope than Renee was already was giving him.

"Hey, I'm home." I called stepping out, they broke apart like two teenagers getting caught making out. I wanted to roll my eyes, "Hey sweetie, did you have fun with Alice?" Renee asked plastering on a smile. I did my best not to sneer my nose up at her, I hated the fake facade she put on.

I nodded once and adverted my eyes away from the betrayer, "Alice said that you wanted me to come home early, sorry I wasn't here sooner I was helping Esme out." I said hoping not to get caught in my lie. It looked like Charlie wanted to argue but shrugged it off.

"Your mother is going to California tomorrow to see your grandmother again, I was hoping that you would tag along with her."

"Charlie there's no sense in dragging Bella across the country away from her friends. I'll be fine going alone." Renee protested placing her hand on Charlie's shoulder, I bit my lip at how deceiving she was being with not only Charlie but to me also. "I'll be back before anyone notices I'm gone." She smiled.

"I know," Charlie sighed. "I just don't like the fact that you have to go through with this alone. Are you sure you don't me to go with you?" Charlie pleaded, it hurt to see him putting his feelings on the line like he was. It wasn't a mystery to figure out were I had gotten my emotional detachment from.

"I'll be fine," Renee said in almost an irritated tone. I could tell she was getting a little annoyed with the conversation. "I need to go pack," She said walking away from Charlie's reached out hand and started up the stairs. I tried to smile at him but even he saw the false happiness in it.

"I'm going to go unpack," I said backing away from his agonizing gaze. I wanted to reach out and comfort him but I didn't know how. I grabbed my bag which was still at the bottom of the stairs and headed up to my room. As I walked in my small room a sense of dread took over me, the room seemed so empty without Edwards presents to fill it.

I threw down my bag and crashed down on the bed, exhaustion was finally had taking it's toll on me and I welcomed it with open arms.

It only felt like minutes had passed that I had drifted off but the hammering in my head said differently. I sat up and stretched the tension in my muscles while hearing muffled shouts from down stairs. My stomach squeezed at the thought of Renee and Charlie finding out about my nightly adventure I had last night. I creep up to my bedroom door and cracked it, the muffled shouts became a wrath of anger but it wasn't directed at me.

"Nineteen years of marriage Renee and this is what it comes to?" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie I didn't mean for this to happen, it just…It just happen, I'm sorry." Renee said trying to sooth him, I open the door wider and quietly stood at the top of the stairs watching them both stare at each other down in disbelief and grief. "I'm so sorry," Renee whispered.

Charlie shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands, wiping the tears away before they could fall. I felt my heart lunge out towards him, choking back my own tears.

Renee knelt down and grabbed her bag and gave one last apologetic look at Charlie and walked out. I stood there frozen not sure what I should do, I faintly heard Renee pull out of the drive, a signal that she wasn't coming back.

Charlie stared down the hall towards the front door, a hopeful look on his face. I wanted to go down there and comfort him, to tell him that she wasn't coming back….Not even for me. But I couldn't, I watched him walk away after another long minute and wonder back into the living room.

I went back to my room and sat down on the edge of my bed and tired to process what had just happen. I knew that this would happen but I just didn't know that I would feel this crummy when it did. I couldn't stand to stay here any longer, I grabbed my jacket off the floor and snuck down the stairs without Charlie noticing that I had left the house.

I was half way down the street when a Volkswagen pulled up beside me, I glanced over towards the driver and saw who it was….Jacob Black. I sighed and kept walking; I didn't have time to deal with adolescent teenage boys.

"Bella!" Jake called.

"Go away Jacob." I groaned, I could already feel the headache start to throb just by the mention of his name. "Bella come on, let me at least give you a ride." I slowly turned towards him and suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Why don't you go home and bother some other poor, innocent girl." He chuckled and leaned towards the passenger window.

"You know I've got only eyes for you Bella, besides it's the thrill of the chase that makes it worth it." I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him, "And it's called a straining order if you don't take heave to my warning. I have a boyfriend Jake, don't make this any harder on yourself." I started walking again keeping my eyes ahead, wanting him to get the hint but he still kept pace with me while driving along the curb.

"You know we use to be best friends before you got all moody and depressed on me, we still could be friends if you just allow me to."

"I don't think friendship is all you attend on wanting and that's all I'm willing to offer. Besides wasn't it you that decided to detach me to hang out with Quil and Embry?" I asked raising my brow.

He rolled his eyes, "The past is in the past Bella or are you to prejudice to see that." I stopped short and whipped my head around at him.

"Prejudice! You call me prejudice, after the way you treated Edward the other night. You didn't even know him and you were making assumptions, so don't be pointing your finger at me accusingly. Because I'm not taking anymore crap, not from Charlie or Renee or even you Jacob Black." I fumed turning and running down the rest of the way down the street, I didn't care where I was going just as long as I was away from him.

Some how I ended up on First Beach in La Push, it was almost deserted besides the happy couple walking hand in hand down along the tide soaking the last of the sunset. I sat down on one of the bleach bone tree trunk that laid on the shore, it was a perfect bench to sit on and watch the waves crash into the sand.

I wrapped my arms around myself trying to stop the chill of the night from raking through my body, this was the moment I really wished that I had Edward here to comfort me or shield me from the bitter cold at least. But I wasn't going to interrupt his fun time with his brothers to come and hear me whine about my problems.

I clapped my mouth shut to keep my teeth from chiseling threw my lip, all my problems that I had tried to suppress in the past couple of weeks seemed to become the main focus point in the front of my mind now.

Renee's and Charlie's marriage problems, to trying to be the perfect daughter for them both and the most recent and excruciating thing to think about now was the fact that Edward would be leaving me in just a month in a half.

I wanted to throw myself into the bottomless pit of the sea for just thinking about Edward's departure, I squeezed my arms tightly against my stomach trying to stop the empty hole that started to form inside me but it was a pour attempt. The night around me closed in on me and I felt more alone than I had ever had felt in my life.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry that's it's been a while but I had a brain freeze and then other family matters happen.**

**I NEED SOME IDEAS SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT. **

**REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously:**

_I wrapped my arms around myself trying to stop the chill of the night from raking through my body, this was the moment I really wished that I had Edward here to comfort me or shield me from the bitter cold at least. But I wasn't going to interrupt his fun time with his brothers to come and hear me whine about my problems._

_I clapped my mouth shut to keep my teeth from chiseling threw my lip, all the problems that I had tried to suppress in the past couple of weeks seemed to become the main focus point in the front of my mind now._

_Renee's and Charlie's marriage problems, to trying to be the perfect daughter for them both and the most recent and excruciating thing to think about now was the fact that Edward would be leaving me in just a month in a half._

_I wanted to throw myself into the bottomless pit of the sea for just thinking about Edward's departure, I squeezed my arms tightly against my stomach trying to stop the empty hole that started to form inside me but it was a pour attempt. The night around me closed in on me and I felt more alone than I had ever had felt in my life._

**Now:**

I don't know how long I sat there clutching my chest hours, days, years but soon I caught my breath enough to finally stand up. I walked slowly down the beach kicking the up turned stones, the light breeze help me untangle some of my thoughts allowing me think of some revolution to my problems.

Who knew that one summer could change just about every aspect of my life? I separated the good moments from the bad moments and meeting Edward was one of the best moments in my life, he had given me life, he was my life. But by meeting Edward also meant devastation was just ahead, would he look at me the same when he came back from over seas or would I be to different, not the girl he had fallen in love with. I knew my feelings for him could never change, no matter how long we had to be apart.

That same empty feeling that I had felt earlier came crashing back down on me again, I shook my head trying to concentrate on something different. Both my parents seem to be the perfect distraction. I didn't know why things had ended up the way they did, how could you love someone one minute and the next your treating them as if you didn't. I kicked the stone one last time and gave up on understanding Renee's antics, she didn't deserve to be thought of.

I ran a hand through my hair and started towards Forks, following the white line on the side of the road. The dark really didn't help my coordination; I stumbled and fell down, scraping my palms trying to brace myself. "Ow!" I hissed as I tired to inspect the damage but the lack of light gave me no idea how bad it was. I dusted my pants and shirt off and started back up the road again, clutching my left wrist against my chest. The pain wasn't that bad but it wasn't pleasant either.

About an hour of walking later I finally made it into town, I didn't want to wake Charlie up by my truck but I needed to get to the hospital. I cringed at the thought but there was no avoiding the damage I had inflected on myself. The keys were still in the ignition, I closed my eyes as I started the monster up. I waited a minute for Charlie to burst open the front door and call me out.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't see any sign of him notching me out in the middle of the night. But I kept an eye out when I backed out into the street, just to be sure. I glanced down at my cradled hand, the street lambs provided enough light to see that I had definitely had bruised it. I pulled into the hospital parking lot, glad to see just a few cars there. I didn't need anymore of an audience than I had to deal with.

I waited patiently in the waiting room praying that I wouldn't see anyone I knew but in a town this small I was bound to bump into someone I knew. The nurse took me to a room full of beds only separated by a thin curtain. I didn't have to wait long before the doctor came in, I internally groaned when I realized who it was.

"Bella, what on earth are you doing here?" Carlisle asked looking up from my chart. I raised my swollen hand up and he shook his head. "I should have known," He chuckled.

He gently appraised my wrist, "If your thinking it's broken than don't bother putting a cast on it. I'm sure I have the last two still at home I can just slip one of them on," I shrugged smiling just a bit.

He laughed, "I don't think you will need to do that but you will need to wear a brace on it for about a week or two."

"Figures," I breathed. I was annoyed at myself, for my stupid balance problems. "I'm surprised Edward's not here with you," Carlisle said raising his brow while writing down in his notepad.

"I didn't want to bother him, your not going to tell him are you?" I asked, I didn't want Edward to feel obligated to have to come and check up on me when he could be out with his brothers. Carlisle shook his head, "Doctor, patient confidentiality." He smiled getting a brace from one of the nurses.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Be careful next time." Carlisle warned, I wanted to roll my eyes. I gave a quick goodbye and sloshed through the rain as I headed back out to my truck, the gray clouds were slightly lit up with the morning sun. I yawned involuntary and shuddered at the warmth of the cab.

I drove back home, grimacing at the brown brace on my hand. Charlie's cruiser still sat in the driveway. I rested my head on the steering wheel for a minute, I had almost forgotten about Charlie, because of my stupid adventure. I hopped out and hurried inside, the front door was unlocked just like I had left it.

Charlie's snores were coming from the living room, I felt bad that I allowed him to sleep on couch. I hung my coat up and went to go wake him before his back got any worse. He was draped across the couch with the T.V. still on.

"Charlie," I whispered not wanting to scary him. His snores stuttered but he didn't wake, "Charlie!" I yelled a little louder, he jerked up and sighed when he saw it was me.

He sat up right and ran a hand down his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?" I glanced at the clock on the wall, "Five-thirty." I said a little baffled, I hadn't realized how long I had stayed out.

He got up and stretched, I wondered into the kitchen and started putting together a breakfast for Charlie. I heard him grunt and grumble in the next room before he came and sat down at the table. He was quiet for a minute as I cracked some eggs into the pan.

"Bella," Charlie said looking down at the table. I stopped what I was doing and sat down in the unmatched chair beside him. He had a crisp brown envelope in his hands, I could only think of one thing that it held. "Renee, your mom has been…" He took a deep breath, he still hadn't meet my gaze.

"What about mom?" I asked hoarsely, I didn't know whither or not I should know about Renee's affair. "Bella, your mom's been having an affair with a man name Phil. She's been meeting with him for over a year now, I only found out about because of this." He said sliding the envelope towards me.

I looked at it for a second, did I really want to know all about Renee's secret life. I looked up at Charlie and saw him keeping his eyes cast down. I took a deep breath and ripped open the seal and removed the thick papers. There were pictures of Renee and I presumed to be Phil, he was much younger than Charlie. I felt disgusted as I examined each one and I only felt worse knowing how Charlie was feeling.

There were also documents of times and dates of there meetings and phone calls. "This came last night, right before she left, I don't know who sent it." I pushed the papers away and looked up into Charlie's crinkled brown eyes, my eyes.

"Dad," I swallowed hard at what I was about to do but he had the right to know. "I walked in on mom talking to Phil a couple of days ago. I wanted to tell you but I had no proof and I didn't want you to go on blind faith." Charlie looked away, I bit my lip trying to fight back tears. "I'm sorry," I whispered knowing I should have kept my mouth shut.

He jumped up, knocking the chair down in the process. He paced the room, his face turning to blue to purple and then to red. I was bracing myself for his wreath but he took many deep breath's to steady himself. He was about to say something when a hard knock interrupted him.

I got up but keep my eyes on Charlie making sure he didn't do anything rash. I threw open the door and found Edward standing there looking more like a Greek God than humanly possible. I smiled the best I could while still looking back hearing Charlie's shuffled feet still pacing. "Hey," Edward smiled looking at me confused.

"Hey, umm right now isn't a good time." I said, still standing in the door way not wanting Edward to be in the middle of my family issues. "I'll call you later," I promised. He didn't seem like he was buying anything I was saying. "Bella, is something going on?" He asked looking over my head into the house, I glanced back and saw that Charlie was no longer in the kitchen.

"No," I shook my head stepping out underneath the shallow porch light closing the door behind me. I wrapped my arms around my torso trying to shield the cold, "Charlie's having a tough time right now and I need to stay with him for a while." Edward looked at me as if he was trying to figure out if I was telling the complete truth.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" Edward asked concerned.

I sighed, "Please Edward not right now, I've got to get back inside okay." I turned and only got half way through the door before Edward gently grabbed my upper arm stopping me. Then he noticed my wrist. He looked up at me horrified, "What happened to your hand?"

I shrugged, "I fell." Edward looked up from under his lashes at me.

"You fell?" He asked confirming what I just said.

"Yeah I went down to First Beach last night and fell, not a big deal. Carlisle said that I only had to wear this thing," I raised my hand showing the ugly brace. "For only a few weeks," Edward looked livid at this.

"Carlisle knew?" He asked irradiated.

"Edward, it's not a big deal…" He cut me off with one sharp look.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have been there to help," He said stroking my arm soothingly. I couldn't stand the distance between us any longer; I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest. His scent sent sparks through my veins warming my body from the inside out, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me to him.

I lifted my head and rested my chin on his chest looking up into his beautiful green eyes. "So did you have fun hanging out with your bothers?" I asked trying to distract him form me for a while. Edward narrowed his eyes for a second before grinning his crocked smile.

He bent down smoldering his eyes with mine, "I missed you." He said meeting his lips with mine, no matter how time I got the pleasure of kissing Edward. It never seemed to be enough for me but I would gladly spend forever trying to feel that need.

He broke apart way too early for my liking, I pouted. "You can be so unfair sometimes." He laughed, "All about self control love." Edward said tucking my hair behind my ear, my cheeks started to heat up.

"You are so beautiful." Edward whispered stroking my stained cheek with the back of his hand, making them even redder. I grabbed his hand and kissed the inside of his palm, I felt him shiver a bit but it could have been the resolute of the cold weather. "I've got to go," I sighed not really wanting to leave.

Edward's arms tightened around me, I giggled. "How about I help out," He insisted on again. There really wasn't anyway of getting out of this was there? I groaned and broke his hold on me and grabbed his hand and lead him inside.

* * *

**Hey guy's I really enjoyed writing this chapter and please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT**

**Hey I'm going back over this story to help make it flow a little better don't worry it's not going to change much so don't panic. Last Author's note promise. **

Thank's ODE1990


	21. Chapter 21

**Previously:**

_He bent down smoldering his eyes with mine, "I missed you." He said meeting his lips with mine, no matter how time I got the pleasure of kissing Edward. It never seemed to be enough for me but I would gladly spend forever trying to feel that need._

_He broke apart way too early for my liking, I pouted. "You can be so unfair sometimes." He laughed, "All about self control love." Edward said tucking my hair behind my ear, my cheeks started to heat up._

_"You are so beautiful." Edward whispered stroking my stained cheek with the back of his hand, making them even redder. I grabbed his hand and kissed the inside of his palm, I felt him shiver a bit but it could have been the resolute of the cold weather. "I've got to go," I sighed not really wanting to leave._

_Edward's arms tightened around me, I giggled. "How about I help out," He insisted on again. There really wasn't anyway of getting out of this was there? I groaned and broke his hold on me and grabbed his hand and lead him inside._

**Now:**

I expected Charlie to be in the living room on the couch but he came down stairs wearing his uniform. "Dad, why don't you stay home today?" He sighed, "I can't just sit around all day doing nothing Bella. I might as well do something productive, morning Edward." Charlie grumbled in after.

"Morning to you too Charlie." Edward politely replied as he squeezed my good hand.

"By the way what happen to your hand?" Charlie asked, I rolled my eyes as he strapped on his gun, "I fell." I shrugged; Charlie shook his head not needing anymore explanation than that.

"I'll see you tonight, don't do anything you know your not suppose to be doing. I'll call and check on you later," He said slamming the front door behind him.

I sighed, "He'll be alright it probably just hasn't sunk in just yet." Edward said trying comfort me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I leaned my head against his biting my lip trying to fight back the tears, I tired to open my mouth to say something when a choked sob broke through my lips. I turned in Edward's arms and buried my face in his chest. "Shh Bella, I'm here." Edward assured me, I gripped his shirt in my hands. Everything that I tired to suppress back earlier, all the drama and heartache came spilling out. Edward picked me up and cradled me against his chest sitting us down on the couch.

The tears kept coming and it felt like I had cried for hours, but not once did Edward ever get impatient or try to stop me from crying, he knew I needed this. Finally my tears started to dry, my breath's came out heavy and it took me a minute to even them out. I lifted my head up out from under his, his eyes searched my face. "Are you alright?" He asked wiping my tear streaked cheeks.

I nodded, "Yes," I crocked. "I'm sorry," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck and hide my face in the crock of his neck. "There's nothing wrong with letting your emotions out Bella. Just don't ever be afraid to allow me to comfort you." Edward said kissing my forehead.

Once the tension in the room dissolved, Edward and I laid on the couch watching some comedy show. I hardly paid an attention to it, I had other things or should say Edward on my mind. I twisted in his arms and looked up into his green eyes, he kissed me gently. "You know your birthday is tomorrow," I smiled as he sighed. "Do you have any idea how you want to spend it?"

Edward shrugged, "Alice and Esme said something about a party but I had much rather spend it with you." He said playing with the ends of my hair. "You know I'm still waiting for you to realize that I'm not all that interesting to be around." I shook my head, Edward looked up from under his dark lashes dazzling me speechless.

My hair slowly flowed like water in his hands as he gently allowed it to fall back into place. His face was now inches away from mine, he brought his hand up and traced the outline of my lips. My cheeks bloomed red, Edward smiled down at me. "See," He said bringing his fingers up my cheeks. "Just your blush invites me in, you're more desirable than you give yourself credit for." I had to blink a couple of times to try to form a coherent sentence.

I swallowed hard, "How do you I know your not just saying that?" He smiled his crocked grin at me and kissed both my cheeks and than my lips. "Because my sweet Bella, I'm your prisoner. I would never lie, cheat nor steal from you and I will never lust after anyone but you." My heart pounded in my chest, I was sure he could hear it.

I lifted my head off of Edward shoulder, I needed to clear my head. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm, "Are you alright?" He asked after a minute, "Did I say something wrong?"

I looked down at him and entwined my hand with his. "No, that's the problem." I smiled kissing his knuckles before standing up to go take a shower. He wrapped his arm around my waist making me sit back down next to him. I laughed, "And where do you think your going love?" Edward asked sitting up next to me wrapping his other arm around me pulling me into his chest.

I twisted in his arms and kissed him underneath his bottom lip, "Well I've been in these clothes for almost two days now. I would like to go fresh up before they become permit attached to me." Edward buried his face in my hair spreading cold chills across my skin with his cool breath. I shivered, "You smell just as lovely as ever love." My heart started to pump faster and faster setting my cheeks on fire, I jumped up out of his arms, he looked at me with shock engraved in his perfect features. Before he could get offended I rushed to explained, "You're driving me crazy!" I said running a hand through my hair. Edward laughed at me; his green eyes twinkled with satisfaction. "I'm sorry," He said not sorry at all.

"I'm going to go get ready before you drive me more insane than already am." I hurried up stairs and grabbed my thick brown sweater; one thing about summer in Forks was the fact that no matter what time of year it was, rain still was our consent resource of weather. I headed in the bathroom and used the last of my strawberry shampoo I had left, the warm water let me dishevel my thoughts so I could clearly think straight. One of the many things I couldn't do if Edward was in the same room with me. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel, I dried my hair and brushed my teeth quickly and then pulled on the warm sweater.

When I went back down stairs I saw Edward sleeping on the couch, his disheveled hair looked messier than usual. I stroked his pale cheek lightly and took the quit off the back of the couch, draping it over him. He stirred under it for a second before burying himself deeper into the couch.

I decided now was the time to do the few chores around the house that had been neglected lately. I started up stairs by stripping down both mine and Charlies beds, throwing them in the pile by the washing machine which made the machine rock back and forth as I loaded it down. When I went into the bathroom, I shuddered at the heath hazard it had became. It took a half a bottle of Clorox to scrub down every surface of the bathroom until I deemed it worthy.

I quietly headed back down stairs when I finished the upstairs, to check to see if Edward was still asleep. I found him running his hands through his hair. "Nice nap?" He turned around and grinned, I sat down next to him and let him wrap his arms around me. "You know I was thinking," Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"And what was that?"

"That maybe for my birthday, we could finish up your list." I cocked my head to the side so that I could look up at his stunning face. "Edward it's your day it should be about you, not about finishing my stupid list." I rolled my eyes.

He placed his hand under my chin, looking straight into my eyes. "It's not a stupid list Bella and my day's will always be about you." Edward said kissing me gently, I smiled against his lips. He was to good to me, I knew he was making me spoiled. I rested my head against his, closing my eyes in complete bliss.

After a minute Edward pulled away, he stood up and took my hand and guided me to the front door. "Where are we going?" I asked wrapping my arms around his. " I thought we could go down to the beach for while," He said helping me into my jacket. As soon as Edward opened the front door the phone started to ring, Edward looked at me a little annoyed. I turned into the kitchen catching the phone mid ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid, I just wanted to call and let you know that I had to work late tonight. So don't bother cooking anything for me, I'll catch something later." Charlie said sounding a little distracted.

"Okay," I paused for a second trying to work up the courage to ask him how he was doing. "How are you holding up?" I blurted, I mental kicked myself for not being subtle. He sighed into the phone, "Nothing I can't handle, you?" He awkwardly asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "The same," I said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later kid, bye." Charlie grumbled.

"Yeah, bye." I said, hanging up the phone and turned to see Edward standing in the door way watching me. He smiled and came over to me, "How's Charlie?" He asked entwining his hand with mine.

"Pretty much the same but he's dealing," I said sighing. I looked down at Edward's hand, it molded perfectly with mine as if it was made to fit.

He lifted my chin up so I was staring into his green eyes. "And what about you, how are you holding up?" He retorted my words from earlier.

"I don't know, I don't how to feel about Renee. I want to stay mad at her but I don't want to waist the energy to try to hate her. She's my mom," I whispered feeling my tears spill over. Edward wrapped his arms around me hugging me against him, I wiped my tears on his shirt and looked up at him.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, "Let's get out of here." Edward said leading me out the door.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while but my computer keeps dieing every time I touch it, yeah weird. But please review and at least get me five and I'll update Wednesday, hopefully. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously:**

_"Yeah, bye." I said, hanging up the phone and turned to see Edward standing in the door way watching me. He smiled and came over to me, "How's Charlie?" He asked entwining his hand with mine._

_"Pretty much the same but he's dealing," I said sighing. I looked down at Edward's hand, it molded perfectly with mine as if it was made to fit._

_He lifted my chin up so I was staring into his green eyes. "And what about you, how are you holding up?" He retorted my words from earlier._

_"I don't know, I don't how to feel about Renee. I want to stay mad at her but I don't want to waist the energy to try to hate her. She's my mom," I whispered feeling my tears spill over. Edward wrapped his arms around me hugging me against him, I wiped my tears on his shirt and looked up at him._

_He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, "Let's get out of here." Edward said leading me out the door._

**Now: **

When we reached First Beach in La Push, it was more crowded than it had been last night. Edward and I sat down were the tide barely reached, letting it wash over our bare feet. The day was unusually humid, but still thick with expecting rain. I looked over at Edward who was watching the gray ocean stretch out in front of us as the waves crash into the high cliffs, splashing its salty substance into the air. Edward had a concentrated look about him, almost as if he was thinking about something very hard. I reached over and stroked his arm with the tips of my fingers, his eyes closed for a second and then his stunning green eyes meet mine. My hand was still stroking his arm when he reached down gently, bringing my hand up to his flawless lips, kissing each one of my fingers.

Edward never took his eyes off of mine as he continued kissing the center of my palm, "I love you." He muttered against my skin, I sighed and cupped his chin in my hand. "Not nearly as much as I love you," I smiled watching him quirk a brow at me.

"Is that so?" Edward said with a devilish grin spreading across his face, I narrowed my eyes at him. My stomach twisted as I cautiously waited for what ever plan he had in mind to come. His fingers twitched and I knew then what he had in mind, I didn't have time to escape before Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and started to tickle me, making my breaths come out in gasps. I tried to cry out and protest but each time I opened my mouth, I laugh harder and harder, not making any sense at all. Edward's laugh was enchanting and beautiful, the knot in my stomach tightened at the sound.

I somehow managed to get away from him. I quickly got up and ran down the beach, stirring up sand. I didn't get far before Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, twirling me around a couple of times before cradling me like a small child against his chest. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck when he started to run towards the furious waves tumbling across the ocean. I screamed, drowning out his yell of victory. I held onto him tighter as he immersed us into the bitter cold. It wasn't even a second later that he pulled us to the surface. Edward laughed when he saw my still shocked face.

He carried me back to the wet sand. I slipped from his arms and ended up flat on my back. This only made Edward laugh even harder. I clenched my teeth together and got up, planning on leaving him to his hilarious joke. "Bella, where are you going?" ,Edward asked chuckling under his breath. I kept on marching down the beach not wanting him to see the blush tinting my cheeks. "Bella, please." He said catching my hand, spinning me around to face his all to well amused expression.

Edward smile was so big and bright that it took everything I had not to smile back at him. He stroked my cheek, brushing off the remaining water. I sighed and leaned into his touch. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I shivered and realized that my shirt and jeans were clinging to my pale skin, and my hair was plastered to my face, dripping down my back. Edward looked down at me, his bronze hair was flat against his face hiding his jungle eyes. I ran my hand from the front of his hair to the nape of his neck. He smiled and shook his head, sending droplets of water to rain down on my face. I laughed and buried my face into his cold black shirt which clung to his muscles.

"I think we need to get home and change before the both of us freeze to death." I said pulling him back to his Volvo. He stood there like a statue, not moving an inch. I looked at him questionably, "What's wrong?"

He looked over at the cliffs and glanced back at me. I scrunched my brows confused. "Do you trust me?" Edward asked me softly. I slowly nodded my head and let him lead me into the forest. He didn't say anything as he dragged me up a steep and narrow trail. I lost my balance a couple of times, but Edward was always there to steady me. We finally broke out of the trees and onto the cliffs Edward had been staring at all evening.

My hand strangled Edward's in a death grip that should have cut off his blood circulation, but somehow he managed to squeeze my hand back in reassurance. As he gravely walked to the edge of the massive cliff, my heart began to pound in my ears. "E-Edward, let's turn back." I whimpered looking down at the intimidating waves below.

"Relax Bella, I won't let any harm come to you." I looked into Edward's loving eyes and saw only trust shining from them. I nodded and swallowed the hysterical lump that grew more pronounce in the center of my throat. I held my breath as Edward pulled me cautiously towards edge of the cliff. The waves seemed to drain down lower and lower each time I seemed to blink. "On the count of three Bella, we jump," Edward said grinning from ear to ear.

"One..." I tightened my grip on Edward's hand.

"Two..." I filled my lungs with the salty ocean air.

"Three!" I closed my eyes while the air whipped around me. I heard a piecing scream and it took me only half a second to figure out it was me. When I hit the water Edward's hand broke free from mine, sending me spiraling down. I clawed my way to the surface, gasping for air only for a second before the waves dragged me back under again. I opened my eyes and found Edward swimming towards me. He reached out, grabbing me around the waist pulling me up.

My lungs burned as I drew in a ragged breath of fresh air. I clung to Edward, blinking away the salt water from my eyes while Edward towed us back to shore. I coughed and spat out the dirty water as my knees hit the gray pebbles. Edward knelt down beside me. He hit my back hard repeatedly to help me get the remaining water out. Exhausted, I laid face down and breathed in out slowly. Edward ran his hand through my tangled hair, trying any possible way to try and comfort me.

"Maybe I should have asked if you could swim first before we dove." Edward nervously chuckled. I could tell he was anxious under his calm exterior. I sat up and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, slightly shivering. I looked into his green eyes and kissed his wet lips. "Thank you, that was the best adrenaline rush I've ever experienced my life and I'm glad you were there to experience it with me." Edward grinned at me and hugged me to him, "You're a dangerous creature Isabella Swan." He laughed this time with humor, I unwrapped my arms from around Edward's neck and buried them in between us, fighting the chills that shook my body.

"Come on love, let's get you back home." Edward said helping me to my feet. He acted as a barrier against the nipping wind. We were halfway back to the Volvo when the gray clouds finally opened up. I laughed and pulled on Edward's hand to join me in the pouring rain. I normally would have been opposed of dancing in the rain or be in the rain itself, but I wanted to be stupid and silly and I knew I could only do that with Edward.

The other couples that had taken to the beach earlier had now disappeared. Edward grabbed my waist and we started dancing in the wet sand. Our laughter was the only music to our rain dance. After a while, Edward ushered me to the car. I felt bad for dripping all over Edward's leather seats, but he didn't seem to mind. He shook his hair out sending water flying. I giggled and smacked Edward's arm playfully, "I think I'm already wet enough." He flashed his dazzling smile, started the Volvo, and headed for home.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the head rest, sighing as Edward turned the heat on high. I felt his hand entwine with mine, rubbing small soothing circles on the back of my hand. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me, almost as if he was looking at the sun for the first time. I smiled and kissed the back of his hand, keeping my eyes on his. It was almost heartbreaking looking into his eyes. I could literally feel the love, the connection that somehow connected me to him. I knew it was rare for anyone to feel this way. Only few ever got the chance to find their true love. I knew I had truly found mine.

Edward finally stopped outside his house, parking the Volvo in garage. We sat there for a moment in complete silence, just staring into each others eyes. Edward opened his mouth to say something but a tap on the window cut him off. I looked up and found Alice bouncing excitedly, Edward mumbled something under his breath and got out. I followed his example and hopped out. "Oh my gosh! I have wonderful, superb and absolutely..."

"Get to the point Alice." Edward snapped. I looked at him and wondered what had brought on the sudden mood change. Alice narrowed her eyes at him but continued on like he hadn't spoken.

"Alright, Esme and I have planned out your party and we figured we should invite some of your army friends. We asked them and they have all accepted, even your lieutenant." I smiled thinking how much Edward would have like to see his buddies, but when I glanced over at him I found him seething instead. "Edward?"

He didn't let me say anything further before he turned and walked away. I shot a look towards Alice who looked just as confused as I was. She shrugged her small shoulders. "Well, I better get back to preparing for tomorrow. Will you make sure he's here at exactly seven tomorrow?" Alice asked sternly. I nodded and made my way inside. Esme was in the kitchen baking up a storm. It seemed like she had baked everything in her cook book.

"Hey," I said leaning my elbows against the counter top, watching Esme put finishing touches on her roast. "Hey sweetie," She said looking up at me with a genuine smile. "Is everything alright between you and Edward?" Esme asked concerned.

I looked away from her soft hazel eyes, "Yes, but it's been a long day." I said smiling the best I could. I left Esme to her cooking, wanting to find Edward. A piano softly played a melancholy song. I listened as each note weaved in and out, making a perfect melody. I walked slowly into the living room where I spotted Edward sitting at a grand piano with his back towards me.

The song he played drifted into the air, filling the room with sorrow and heartache. I placed my hands on Edward's shoulders and kissed his head. His hands broke away from the song and he turned slightly to hug me around my waist. I sat down beside him with my back facing the majestic instrument. Edward rested his head against mine, as he closed his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. He sighed and opened his eyes, "I'm just tired." He sighed again. "I should get you home." He said breaking his hold of me and taking my hand in his. I didn't say anything while he walked me back to the garage. I knew something was wrong, but I wasn't going to bug him about it until he was ready to tell me.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it took so long brain freeze, I really want to dedicate this to my sister, since she proof read my story PLEASE REVIEW I'M NOT GETTING MANY**

**Q: WHAT DO YOU THINK IS UP WITH EDWARD?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Previously:**

_I looked away from her soft hazel eyes, "Yes, but it's been a long day." I said smiling the best I could. I left Esme to her cooking, wanting to find Edward. A piano softly played a melancholy song. I listened as each note weaved in and out, making a perfect melody. I walked slowly into the living room where I spotted Edward sitting at a grand piano with his back towards me._

_The song he played drifted into the air, filling the room with sorrow and heartache. I placed my hands on Edward's shoulders and kissed his head. His hands broke away from the song and he turned slightly to hug me around my waist. I sat down beside him with my back facing the majestic instrument. Edward rested his head against mine, as he closed his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. He sighed and opened his eyes, "I'm just tired." He sighed again. "I should get you home." He said breaking his hold of me and taking my hand in his. I didn't say anything while he walked me back to the garage. I knew something was wrong, but I wasn't going to bug him about it until he was ready to tell me._

**Now:**

When we pulled into the drive Charlie's cruiser was sitting in it's usual spot on the curb. I groaned inwardly and glanced over at Edward who still had a distraught look about him. I bit my lip and tired to think of something to say but after a minute of pure silence I gave up and leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. I went to open my door but Edward's hand grabbed my upper arm stopping me from leaving him. It was like he had snapped out of whatever he was brooding over. "Bella," He said just loud enough for me to hear. "Do you mind if I stayed with you tonight?" I was baffled that he was asking me if he could stay, usual he would just pop in as he pleased.

"You know that you're always welcome to stay," I said looking into his troubled eyes. He nodded his head and leaned in to me, kissing me tenderly. "I'll be back in an hour," Edward breathed.

"Hurry back." I sighed, kissing him one last time before getting out of the warmth of the car. I ran across the lawn trying to hurry to get out the down pour. I was still damped from earlier and I was surprised that Alice hadn't commented on my attire at the time. I guess she was to excited about Edward's birthday for her not to have notice but the one person I was most concerned about noticing was Charlie.

I hung my jacket up and walked in the living room to find Charlie eating a slice of pizza. I immediately felt bad for forgetting about him. "Bells is that you!" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah," I said hoping he wouldn't look back at me and ask the question I was praying he wouldn't ask. "Where have you been?" He asked still keeping his eyes on the T.V.

"I went to the beach with Edward and then to his house. Sorry I'm late, I didn't think about the time." He grunted, "How's your hand?" He asked casually, I glanced down at the brace that still cling to my wrist.

"It's better, thanks." I said awkwardly, "I'm going to go get ready for bed." I said throwing in a quick goodnight to Charlie and started for the stairs to greet a warm hot shower.

When I went back down stairs after my shower Charlie was shrugging into his coat. "I'm going to go down to Billy's to visit, I'll be back in a few hours don't stay up to late." He order walking out the front door. I sighed and went to the kitchen to grab a cold slice of pizza, quickly chewing it down and chased it with a glass of milk. By the time I got back up stairs, Edward was climbing through my window.

I smiled like a little kid receiving a most precious gift on Christmas day, I crossed the room but the look on Edward's face made me falter. Instead of throwing myself on him like I normal did, I reached for his hand instead. I pulled him beside me on the bed and played with his fingers until he decided to share what ever seemed to be bothering him. It only took a half an hour when he finally broke the silence, "Do you want to go some where tomorrow?" Edward asked quietly, I looked up at him for a moment. "Where to?"

"Alaska, I figured we could finish the rest of your list this coming week." Edward said looking up at me from underneath his lashes trying to dazzle me. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek, "If that's what you want to do but we can't just blow off your birthday party. I already promised Alice that we be there," He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I pressed my forehead against his, "What's next on the list?" I asked, Edward broke free from my touch and dug into his jean pocket. I rested my chin on his shoulder and looked over the list. "I believe that we can check off fear of heights off, sneaking out and staying out at all hours of the night." Edward said with some hit of amusement in his voice.

"Who knew I could be so devious." I stated, watching him check each one off and scanning for the next task. Edward cocked his head at me and slightly smiled, "Maybe I have something to do with that." He smirked; I rolled my eyes and hopped underneath my old quilt. Edward sat there for a minute longer before laying down beside me. I snuggled closer to him resting my head on his chest. "So twenty-one, huh?" I smiled looking up at him. He kissed my forehead and exhaled, "Do I get my present now or later?" He asked running his fingers through my hair.

"How do you know I even got you a present?" I smirked, glad that he was beginning to play along. Edward quirked his brow and leaned down so he was only inches away from my face. "So you're not going to tell me?" He prompted glancing between my lips and eyes. "Not until tomorrow and that's only when I decided if I still want to give it to you." He smiled and pecked my lips, "It's not nice to tease."

I rolled my eyes, "You're the one to talk." I retorted giggling as he buried his face in my hair. "Goodnight," Edward breathed against my ear.

"Night." I shivered, closing my eyes involuntary.

When I woke the next morning Edward was still sound asleep, his arms securely wrapped around me. He didn't even leave me much room to wiggle away from him each time I tired his grip would only tighten. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, Edward sighed and shifted giving me the opportunity to free myself.

I sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Edward peaceful face. I couldn't help not to sweep his gorgeous bronze locks out of his eyes before turning to gather my clothes. I figured since we were going some place cold that it was probably best if I wore something warm. I scanned my closet and grabbed a black scoop neck sweater with a pair of jeans and quietly ran to the bathroom taking along my toiletries, I hurried to get dress wanting to surprise Edward with a big breakfast.

I ran down stairs glad to see that Charlie had already left for work, I really didn't want to have to explain my new found excitement. I skipped to the kitchen taking out the contents for a good birthday meal. I was in the middle of flipping the bacon when muscular arms wrapped around me. "Smells good," Edward mumbled in my ear kissing the top of my head. I smiled and turned in his arms, throwing my arms around his neck reaching up to kiss him. Edward laughed at my enthusiasm and responded just the same.

"So what has my beautiful Bella been up to this morning?" Edward asked tucking a lose strain of hair behind my ear. I grabbed his hand and entwined it with mine, "That's for me to know and you to find out." I laughed turning back to the stove. Edward kept his arms around me, watching me put together a decent meal for the both of us.

It took a while but I finally whipped us both a mouth water feast that consist of bacon, eggs, toast and sausage. Just the smell made my taste buds dance in acceptation. Edward grinned from ear to ear as he dug in; I bit my lip and watched him enjoy my hard work.

We talked a little in between bits but after helping me clear the table Edward kissed me goodbye having to run home to change before going on our road trip. I was hyper in my anticipation. I had already packed the one purse I had, tucking Edward's gift inside. When Edward returned with the Volvo, I grabbed my jacket, slid on my boots and headed out to meet him.

* * *

**Hey guys I know it's short but my neck is killing me and I know this chapter well SUCKS but I promise the next chapter will be much longer and better but please **

**Review **

**Q: What do you think about having Edwards Point Of View soon? **

**Please get me at least 10 review even if its to say hello.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Previously:**

_It took a while but I finally whipped us both a mouth water feast that consist of bacon, eggs, toast and sausage. Just the smell made my taste buds dance in acceptation. Edward grinned from ear to ear as he dug in; I bit my lip and watched him enjoy my hard work._

_We talked a little in between bits but after helping me clear the table Edward kissed me goodbye having to run home to change before going on our road trip. I was hyper in my anticipation. I had already packed the one purse I had, tucking Edward's gift inside. When Edward returned with the Volvo, I grabbed my jacket, slid on my boots and headed out to meet him._

**Now:**

I looked at Edward confused when we entered the city limits of Port Angeles. "Where are we going? Shouldn't we be heading in the opposite direction?" Edward smirked and brought our entwined hands to his flawless lips kissing the back of my hand. "Patients in a virtue love," He chuckled.

"I was never one with much patients." I retorted, leaning my head back on the head rest, smiling up at Edward. "I guess I'm just a little worried about not being able to get there on time for your party. You know how Alice gets when she's in the zone." I included waiting for his calm exterior to become petrified at the mention of Alice. Edward rolled his eyes at me and it didn't escape my notice when I saw a mischievous glint twinkle in his eyes. I crossed my arms, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Edward said widening his eyes innocently. Which only arose my suspicious even more, "I just decided that I wanted to spend my birthday with my gorgeous girlfriend instead." He winked at me, throwing me his signature crocked grin, he knew I couldn't refuse.

"And what about Alice?" I asked curious to see how she reacted to his brilliant plan. Edward sighed, "She didn't put up much of a fight thanks to Esme. We just had to rearrange something's, but other than that everything is settled." He said confidently, "No need to worry."

I raised my brow, "Alice is okay with you missing your party? What did you do threaten her Porsche?" I laughed, imaging Alice frighten face at the mention of her baby being endanger. Edward chuckled and shook his head. "No, but that did come into mind when she started to threaten to bedazzle my piano. That's when Esme stepped in and told me that they could reschedule tomorrow night and Alice reluctantly agreed to provide you a good alibi." Edward said shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Why do I need an alibi if were only going to be gone for only a day?" I asked facing back towards the windshield to see Edward pull up to a big iron gate, guarded by big bulky security guards. They all were wearing standard black uniforms; every inch of them was covered from head to toe. Along with a basic black cap to shade their eyes, making them all appear to be more intimating. Edward rolled down his window when one of the guards started to stroll over. The security guard placed his hand on top of the Volvo and leaned in the open window, looking straight into Edward expressionless face. "Can I help you son?" He asked in a stern raspy voice.

Edward nodded once. "I have a meeting with Mr. Jackson," He said with just as much authority as the security guard had used. The man narrowed his dull gray eyes at Edward. He looked Edward up and down, sizing him up, but when his gaze fell on me his eyes soften. His thin lips pulled up slightly into a smile. I cringed back into my seat hoping that I could become invisible under his appraising stare. He wasn't handsome or ugly, he was just very ordinary. Nothing really specific about his face other than the blotchy redness that crossed his thin cheeks and crocked nose. He look like he could pass to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

I started to feel even more self conscious when his eyes began to rake over my body. I tighten my grip on Edward's hand and he return the gesture by drawling small soothing circles on the back of my hand. Trying either to reassure me that he had things under control or to calm himself down. My eyes darted to Edward's perfect face and the phase 'If looks could kill,' came into mind.

The security guard finally peeled his stare from me and back to Edward's. "Stay on this road and than go straight to the main office." The man said, sending me one last glance before stepping back. Edward barely waited for the gates to open before he was speeding down the newly paved road.

I breathed a sigh of relief and melted back into the seat after the gawking stares of the security guard had fated away in the review mirror behind us. I peaked out of the corner of my eye at Edward, who was seething. A line of profanities strung from his tasteful lips as he griped the steering wheel tighter and tighter with each word. "Edward," I started but was silenced by Edward's cold snarl. "That was unprofessional and demeaning towards you. I should go back there and..."

"Edward, please don't." I begged fully aware of what he was capable of. "He's just one pervert, no harm no foul." I said trying my best to dissolve the situation. He didn't say anything for a minute and I had a feeling that he was thinking over the whole ordeal.

Edward slowly pulled into a free parking space next to a slick black car. I stole another glimpse over at him and could tell that he was still a little peeved at the hideous pig of a guard. He glanced down at me and I smiled up at him and waited for him to return the gesture. It didn't even take a half a second before a small grin started to emerge in the corner of his lips. "Now are you going to tell me why I need an alibi?" I asked again, leaning over the consul, keeping my eyes on his jungle like eyes.

Edward sighed and kissed my forehead. "Because were going to be gone for more than a couple of hours." He said jumping out of the Volvo before I could respond. He laughed at my shock face, "Edward!" I yelled, watching his smile turn into a huge grin while hopping out. I jumped out after him before he had time to come around to open my door. "Then what are we doing here?" I asked getting a little agitated that he was talking in riddles.

He meet me around the Volvo and wrapped his arms around my waist, looking at me through his lashes. "You know your cute when your irritated. Especially when that v forms in the middle of your brow." He said taking his fingers to smooth out the crease.

I couldn't help the slow smile that spread across my face causing the lines to disappear under his touch. I took his hand in mine and kiss his palm. "And did you know that your very good at distractions?" I asked biting my lip. "Please tell me what's going on before I drive myself even more insane than I already am." I pouted, batting my lashes. It would only take a matter of seconds before Edward would cave.

He rested his forehead on mine, "You know its very hard to resist you when you plea with me like this." He said pecking my lips. "Alright, were staying tonight and half of tomorrow in Alaska." Edward smirked, watching my face grow from shock to excitement.

"Are you kidding me, oh my gosh!" I squealed throwing my arms around Edward's neck. He hugged me tight against him making sure I didn't somehow slip out of his arms and onto the pavement. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked over Edward's shoulder and found security guards guarding a small building a couple of yards away. They stood tall with their arms folded across their chest, sending disapproving looks our way.

I clapped my hand over my mouth trying to stop the bubble of laughter that danced on my tongue. Edward chuckled under his breath at my reaction. "We better get going before were late for our flight love." He said kissing me. I giggled and let him lead me down a brick walkway, line with yellow tulips.

Before I could raise any concern about our little adventure ahead of us, Edward spoke up first. "We need to head this way," He said pointing at the beautiful establishment that the critical security guards stood guarding. The whole front entrance of the building was made entirely of glass. It was the most breath taking piece of architect I ever had laid eyes on.

Edward nodded to both guards before he held open the majestic door for me. "Where are we?" I asked looking around the small cozy office, "A friend of a friend helped me out. Just let me get the pilot and will be on our way." Edward whispered low in my ear, I nodded and glanced around the room hoping that I was being inconspicuously about it but my every movement was monitor by a big man in the corner of the room. His solid blue eyes was locked on me. It wasn't like the creepy stares the other security guard had given me earlier but more business like. I watch his eyes travel to my hand, watching me grip Edward's arm, with all my might. I leaned farther into Edward's embrace not wanting to repeat what had happen not even ten minutes ago.

"Edward!" A balding man shouted from across the room; making me jump at the sound of his booming voice. I half way hide myself behind Edward, watching the old man smiled come to greet us. He flashed his ultra white teeth at Edward and smoothed his Italian blue suit. Walking hastily over to Edward and me. "It's good to see you boy, it's been to long." The old man said grasping Edward's hand.

Edward politely smiled back. "It's good to see you as well, Mr. Jackson." He said placing his arm around my shoulders. Mr. Jackson chuckled once at Edward and then turned his gaze down at me. Wrinkles covered every inch of his face, it remind me of a crinkled piece of note book paper.

"And who is this beautiful woman here?" He asked looking straight in my eyes with his light brown ones. Edward squeezed my shoulder, "This is my Bella." He said proudly, I looked up at him and smiled. Something inside me fluttered as Edward declared me as his.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Jackson," I said extending my hand to him. He took it and gently squeezed my hand. "The pleasure is all mine Bella," Mr. Jackson smiled. "And please the both of you call me Henry," He said nodding to us. "So let's get you both up to Alaska," Henry said rubbing his hand together.

Henry led us to a small plane that was already fueled and ready to go. I had to take a minute to step back and process it all. Who was this Mr. Jackson person and why did he have planes and security to guard them? I made a mental note to ask Edward about that later.

The pilot nodded in approval, signaling that we were ready to leave. "Come on love." Edward said helping me into the back seat of the plane, sliding in beside me. Some of Mr. Jackson's security guards locked and secured the planes doors. Edward helped place a headset on my head and for moment I was confused, than I heard the pilot start to talk. "Alright kids please stay seated and enjoy the ride." Than we were off.

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and they will be longer because I have a new battery pack. **

**Guess what I have a new puppy a Siberian Husky and I named him Copper, he has one eye that's green and the other is half blue and half green. He's adorable he's brown and white, with a cute brown nose.**

**Got him for my birthday which was in September I bought him myself.**

**Q: What do you think is going to happen on their trip to Alaska? **

**P.S. I loved SETH IMPRINT review, oh my gosh it made me laugh, check it out.**

**Please REview**


	25. Chapter 25

**Previously:**

_Henry led us to a small plane that was already fueled and ready to go. I had to take a minute to step back and process it all. Who was this Mr. Jackson person and why did he have planes and security to guard them? I made a mental note to ask Edward about that later._

_The pilot nodded in approval, signaling that we were ready to leave. "Come on love." Edward said helping me into the back seat of the plane, sliding in beside me. Some of Mr. Jackson's security guards locked and secured the planes doors. Edward helped place a headset on my head and for moment I was confused, than I heard the pilot start to talk. "Alright kids please stay seated and enjoy the ride." Than we were off._

**Now:**

**{Warning some mistakes, so be nice}**

In all my experience of riding in a plane, I have never been so fascinated and so intrigued with the landscape or the ride. But I had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the plane ride itself that made the time bearable. It was because I had the opportunity of sharing this particular moment with Edward and that itself made it more enjoyable.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we started to exit the small plane, trying his best to help me to keep my balance. But I could tell by the smirk playing on the corner of his lips, it was taking a lot of effort to not laugh at my clumsiness. I rolled my eyes, "Go ahead and laugh at my lack of coordination." I smirked.

"It seems I can't take you anywhere, without you trying to injure yourself somehow." Edward said grinning down at me, laying a soft kiss on my forehead; while leading us to a gloss black Mercedes. I quirked a brow at him, "Its all about who you know." He repeated his words from earlier. "Apparently," I mumbled letting him open the passenger door for me.

He made his way to the driver side and started the car, "What kind of Mercedes is this?" I asked watching him get settled in. Edward looked up and smiled, "Just your average Mercedes Benz S500L." He shrugged.

I scrunched my brows, "Maybe it's best if I don't ask anymore car facts." I noted, relaxing further into the seat. Edward laughed once. "It probably would be best for my sanity," He grinned turning the car around and raced down the slick black top.

I dug my nails into the tan leather seat. Trying desperately to remain calm. It didn't help any with Edward going sixty around the thin icy curves. "Edward, slow down!" I yelled through clench teeth, I had my eyes squeeze close, trying to block out the acceleration.

"Relax Bella, I have everything under control." He said trying to sooth me, letting one of his hands wrap around mine. I slightly relax under his touch but gripped tightly when I felt the car start to race. I bit my lip and opened my eyes to rebuke his careless behavior. But as soon as I meet his bright green eyes, all my anger seem to evaporate. I couldn't help not to smile at him, when I was greeted with Edward's excited grin. "Keep your eyes on the road." I scolded.

He laughed and proceeded to speed down on the black ice. I tired my best not to pay any attention to Edward's toe curling driving but every turn in the road made me cringe further into my seat. Of course, he was amused by it.

We drove for another hour. Before we finally pulled into a hotel in Juneau.

The place itself was magnificent and it made me wonder exactly how much this trip was costing him. So instead of asking him I bit my lip and promised myself that I was going to enjoy my time with him. Edward took my hand in his. I looked up into his face and found all signs of playfulness had disappeared. Only to find that same distraught look drawn back on his face. I rubbed his arm up and down and tried to sooth him.

Edward looked down at me with a faint smile, "Are you tired love?" He asked, plastering on a smile. I nodded and tried to push back that nagging feeling that something big. Something bad was about to happen.

"Not really, you're driving is enough to keep me awake for hours on end." Edward rolled his eyes, with amusement. "You know each time you bash my driving. It's takes a hit my male ego." I laughed and followed him to the front entrance.

The inside was breath taking. With it's marble flooring and high ceilings. Edward hugged me close to him and dragged me to the receptionist. "Come on love you can gap at the interior later." He chuckled, I blushed and shielded my face behind my hair.

As we neared the front desk Edward stopped short, I looked up stun to see the one person I would of never thought would ever come here.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice squealed. I felt my mouth drop at the sight of her, what was she doing here?" I felt Edward stiffen beside me; I bit my lip and waited for his wrath to come. "Oh my goodness, what a surprise." She giggled, grabbing my hands in hers. "Okay, I was thinking we could share a room, because frankly..." She was cut off by Edward's thunderous voice.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, some of the guest turned to stare at us. I blushed. "Edward, calm down. Don't make a scene." I whispered, glancing up at him anxiously. He didn't bother to take my advice and continue to yell at Alice. "What were thinking? Let me guess only about yourself!" I stepped away from the both of them. I knew once they got started, there was no calming them down.

I glanced behind Alice and found a sheepish Jasper standing with there bags. I smiled and walked over to him; he nodded gave a small shy smile. "Hey," I sighed.

"Hello." He politely replied, "Do you want to sit? This may take a while." He laughed. "Sure," I said following him to a sitting area. "So what colleges did you apply to?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Well I thought about Harvard, Yale and Princeton."

"Wow, what are you going to major in?" And that's how we spent the next thirty minutes or so talking about. We ranted over colleges, majors and books. I found myself very comfortable in talking and with Jasper.

After almost an hour of arguing; Alice and Edward finally made their way to us. Alice had a triumphant smile on her petite face, when she made her way to us. "Come on Jazz let's get go to our suite. I want to get the bedroom with the view." She laughed towing him over to their bags.

Edward on the other hand was seething. I wrapped my arms his tense frame and waited for him to say something. It took a minute but he soon started to melt into my embrace. "Better?" I couldn't help to ask. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his troubled eyes. "I would be if my pushy, overbearing, obnoxious sister would somehow fall off the face of the earth." I laughed and squeezed him tighter to me.

"Well maybe you'll get lucky." Edward chuckled and led me to the elevator.

* * *

**PLEASE IGNORE THE MISTAKES I been having some HEALTH ISSUES so please Review**.

P.S. I will be going back to all my unfinished stories so bare with me. I'm starting with Designed and I'm dedicating it to **Seths Imprint...** and to my wonderful sister Shelby. She's my inspiration. I couldn't get through the day without her!

HA got you! This is Shelby! I hijacked her computer. Sucker!


	26. Chapter 26

**Previously:**

_After almost an hour of arguing; Alice and Edward finally made their way to us. Alice had a triumphant smile on her petite face, when she made her way to us. "Come on Jazz let's get go to our suite. I want to get the bedroom with the view." She laughed towing him over to their bags._

_Edward on the other hand was seething. I wrapped my arms his tense frame and waited for him to say something. It took a minute but he soon started to melt into my embrace. "Better?" I couldn't help to ask. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his troubled eyes. "I would be if my pushy, overbearing, obnoxious sister would somehow fall off the face of the earth." I laughed and squeezed him tighter to me._

_"Well maybe you'll get lucky." Edward chuckled and led me to the elevator._

**Now:**

When Edward opened the door to our suite; I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips. The living courtiers was beautifully furnished. With a large fire place burning, roasting a harsh fire that licked the freshly stocked logs. It made the gold color walls look as if they were melting by the heat of it.

In the center of the room was an eye catching but elegant red couch. That was already occupied by Jasper. The plasma T.V. was flickering some sort of war scene broadcasting on the History channel. I shook my head, so typical Jasper. But all in all the room was stunning along with two oak doors on the opposite end of the room.

I didn't have time to debate on which room I was going to take. I should have known Alice would have already done that. She popped her head out of the room on my right with a smile that made me lean farther into Edward's side; afraid of what was about to come.

"Bella, could you pretty please come and join me in our room." Alice asked in a sticky sweet voice. For a minute I thought about making a run for it. But than thought twice about it when I saw her eyes narrow knowingly. I groaned and trudged slowly towards my waiting doom.

I closed the door behind me and notice the same decorating theme the living courtiers had had. Flowed nicely into the bedroom. The two twin size beds facing me were the same shade as the bright red couch. But the gold walls in here looked much more cooler than the warm shade the living room reflected.

I sat down on the only bed that wasn't draped over with Alice's far to many outfits and braced myself for what ever she had on her mind. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked keeping my eyes on the pattern on the thick carpet. Alice emerged from what looked like to be a gigantic bathroom and tossed her beauty products on her already over crowded bed.

She flopped down beside me, tucking her tiny legs under her. "I wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me for barraging in like I did. I just couldn't stand the thought of Edward trying to make a break for it. You know he would do his best to try and miss his party." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

I smiled at her, she knew her brother in his way all to well. "No, I'm not mad. But I can't say the same for him." I shrugged, it was still strange seeing Edward look so out of it. Especially when he didn't try to put up a bigger fight about Alice staying than he did.

Alice's face fell at the mention of Edward. "Did something happen between the two of you?" She asked concerned coloring her voice. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "I don't know. He's been acting so different these past couple of days." I told her looking into her questionable eyes. Her brows frowned in confusion. "I should have warned you about what was coming." Alice said standing up, pacing the width of the room.

"Warn me about what?" I asked, watching her start to mumble to herself. She didn't bother to answer me, she just kept on silently ranting. "Alice!" I yelled, finally getting her attention. She blinked. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked still some what bemused.

"I asked what you meant about warning me about Edward." I said almost to the point of getting irritated. I wanted to know what was going on. Alice's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Something bad is about to happen. I'm not sure what it is but I also sense something good will come out of it." She said sounding more caution at the end, as if she wasn't sure herself.

Before I could ask her anymore about it. A hard knock interrupted me before I had the chance. "Bella." Edward's dead voice called. "Can I come in?" He asked. Alice straighten herself and went back to her normal chipper self. "Don't worry Bella everything will work out," She said engulfing me in a hug.

"Well I better go check on Jasper before, Edward goes crazy and decides to break down the door." She giggled dancing here way out of the room; revealing a broken Edward. She paused for a second when she saw the look on his face and patted him on the back encouragingly. He nodded once and slid in the room closing the door behind him, but not before Alice sent me a sympathetic smile.

"Hey." He breathed.

"Hey," I said sadly. "What's wrong?" I asked crossing the room to wrap my arms around his waist. I hugged him to me and let him bury his face in my hair. "Come on I want to show you something." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded into his chest and followed close behind him; not even to bothering to ask where we were going.

Jasper and Alice were both sparred comfortable across the couch. Watching some sort of romance movie; that only Alice could have pick out. Edward and I slowly and quietly made our way to the front door hoping to go unnoticed. They didn't look up when Edward cracked the door and gradually slipped out, with me close behind. A relieve look graced Edward's face as we made our way out undetected.

But we weren't going to take the chance in letting them catch up to us, so we did the only thing we could do. We raced down the long hall. I couldn't help the trail of giggles that escaped my lips. Edward laughed at my excitement, pulling me towards the waiting elevator. An old man saw us coming and place his hand on the closing doors keeping them open for us. Edward breathlessly gave him our thanks. "No problem young man." He nodded. The elderly woman that accompanied the old man glanced at her husband and shared a knowing look when they took in our smiling faces.

The elderly lady's gray eyes sparkled. "How long have you two been married?" She asked looking between us. Her words immediately sobered me up, my body froze waiting for the punch line to her not so amusing joke. Couldn't she tell that I looked far to young to be married. I wasn't even finished with high school yet.

"Were not," I shook my head, blushing. Edward tighten his arm around; I through a quick glance up at him only to see him deep in thought. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said guilty, following her husband out into the lobby. I stood there staring after them. I couldn't wrap my head around the mind blogging accusation, the elderly woman had made. I shook my head, snapping out of my trance and begin to stumble my way out of the hotel and into the bitter cold wind with Edward close behind.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping me into the car. I nodded, "Yeah." I chocked, "I'm just wondering about where were going." I said biting my lip; hoping he would by my lie. Edward smiled slightly and made his way to the driver side.

I took what little time I had alone and tired to gather myself, breathing in and out slowly. "So.." I started trying to sound as normal as possible. "You never told me what you had planned for us." I said buckling in. Edward shook his head, "That's for me to know and you to find out." I rolled my eyes, I should have known.

The car ride to where ever we were headed was quiet; Edward took pity on me and kept the speed reasonable which I was most grateful for. "I'm surprised that you haven't said anything else about Alice and Jasper being here." I said conversationally, I wanted to try keep my mind off the last few moments of my resent embarrassment with the old woman.

"I just decided that I wasn't going to let her ruin my time with you. Let's just forget about them tonight and enjoy our stay." He pleaded with his emerald eyes. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder, "That's all I want."

Edward sighed and lent down to kiss the top of my head, not needing to say anything more.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Edward look how huge that one is." I pointed to the magnificent glacier that look more like a mountain than a big chunk of ice. Edward laughed at my enthusiasm and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind me. "Only you can find a big ice cube fascinating, love." I laughed at his description and leaned my head against his chest.

"I wonder how cold the water is?" I marveled, looking out into the water. "Wanna find out?" Edward asked. At first I was confused at his question, but then it clicked. I opened my mouth to warn him but Edward had lifted me off my feet bridle style before I had the chance to protest. "Edward, don't you dare." I cried petrified.

Some of the tourist shot glares at us for disturbing their peaceful atmosphere. Edward sat me down when he got to the waters edge. "Jerk!" I laughed clinging onto him as if my life depended on it. He threw his head back and laughed at my horrified reaction. "Do you honestly think I would throw you in with the sharks?"

"There's sharks?" I asked trying to scramble away. Edward's grip tightened and cradled me against his chest and all previous playfulness ceased. My heart pounded against my chest and I knew by the way Edward's eyes locked with mine that nothing else in the world mattered. I could literally feel the climate shift, becoming more intense than how it had started out.

"I love you." I whispered, keeping my eyes solely on him. His green eyes smoldered, brightening his already brilliant grin. He leaned down touching his forehead with mine. "I love you too, love." He breathed, before capturing his lips with mine.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter don't worry the next chapter will be longer and MUCH MUCH BETTER I promise. I HAD THIS DONE FRIDAY BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH SO I DELAYED SORRY.**

**I WILL BE DOING EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW IN THE NEXT FIVE CHAPTERS OR SO.  
**

**ALERT: I am in the process of writing Designed please be paient a little bit longer and I'll have it out by Friday.**

**Q: A lot will happen in the next chapter what events will you think will take place?  
**

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Previously:**

_"There's sharks?" I asked trying to scramble away. Edward's grip tightened and cradled me against his chest and all previous playfulness ceased. My heart pounded against my chest and I knew by the way Edward's eyes locked with mine that nothing else in the world mattered. I could literally feel the climate shift, becoming more intense than how it had started out._

_"I love you." I whispered, keeping my eyes solely on him. His green eyes smoldered, brightening his already brilliant grin. He leaned down touching his forehead with mine. "I love you too, love." He breathed, before capturing his lips with mine._

**Now:**

Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon hanging around the few shops on the coast of Juneau. It was nice to talk to him one on one without any interruptions. "You know we could stay up here a day or two longer if you wanted to." Edward told me leading the way out of the small diner we had decided to have lunch at.

"You know very well that we can't do that." I sighed; taking his offered hand in mine. He shrugged, "I can handle Alice." He insisted. I rolled my eyes, thinking that sooner or later Charlie would eventually get suspicious about my absence. Especially if I wasn't home by tomorrow night as planned.

"What about Charlie?" I raised my brow. "He's going think I ran away or either gotten kidnapped. Believe me I would love to stay here with you a couple extra days. But you know as well as I do that Charlie would ask more questions if I'm gone longer." I rambled on, watching his shoulder slump in defeat; I smiled sadly knowing I had in him then. "Anyways we could always come back here before I have to go back to school." I paused for a moment, swallowing hard as I spoke the next words. "And you have to deploy," I added grimly.

Edward didn't say anything for a minute and I wondered if I had hit some sort sore spot. I bit my lip, fighting back the urge to cry at the thought of him leaving me. I blinked back the tears that threaten to fall at any second and desperately tried to search for a subject changer."Uh, umm, so do you want to head back to the hotel or do you want to do more sight seeing?" I suggested.

Edward took a deep breath and nodded. "I have a couple of other things I wanted to show you." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

We walked in silence the rest of the way back to the car. I kept sneaking glances up at Edward's troubled face; hoping to figure out what was bothering him. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Did he want to break up with me and he just didn't know how to do it? Finding someone else who offered him more than I could. I felt my breath catch at the thought of another girl in Edward's arms.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked opening my door for me. I shook my head, disheveling my paranoid thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fi-n-e." I stuttered, looking away from his scrutinizing gaze.

Edward didn't say anything else and rounded the car, hoping in. Fiddling with the keys; before starting it up. After a while of driving, he finally melted back to his usual playful self. Rubbing small circles into the palm of my hand. The one that I had recently had sprained a while back. I was relieved when Carlisle said I could take off the ugly brown brace a couple of days.

"So I was thinking that maybe when we get back home, I could introduce you to my friends Garrett and Kate. They own a small shop outside of Forks; that is only if you to of course."

I smiled and shrugged. "Sure, what kind of store do they own?"

"And that I can't say. It's a surprise," He winked.

I rolled my eyes, "You know I can only take so many surprises you throw at me. One day your going find me having a heart attack from all the anxiety that you put me through." I accused, making us both laugh.

After a while of playful joking around with one another, we finally arrived somewhere in a valley. Where a blanket of snow covered every inch of the wilderness that surround us. It was the second most breathtaking place I had every laid eyes on. The first being Edward's meadow, where we had shared our first kiss.

The sun slowly sunk, just over the mountain up ahead. Leaving the day behind as night gradual started to emerge. "How did you find this place?" I whispered, jumping out of the car, not waiting for him to answer. The snow crunched beneath my shoes as I made my way to the center of the field. Edward circled his arms around my waist from behind me. Placing his chin on my shoulder; soaking up the same beauty that I was experiencing.

We stood there watching the sun's rays flash from the sky; leaving us in complete darkness. The air became a bitter chill, nipping at my expose skin. The only sound that I heard was Edward's even heart pound into my back. "Bella," Edward hushed voice rang in my ear. "Look up," He breathed. A warm shiver tickled down my spine, leaving goose bumps in its place. I lifted my eyes up and heard my breath catch.

Neon colors glowed against the ink black sky; dancing and twining with one another. It took me a minute to comprehend what I was seeing. "It's amazing." I pointed out, keeping my eyes locked on the lights up ahead.

"You know the Point Burrow Eskimos didn't share the same opinion as you do. They use to think that the northern lights were evil." Edward remarked, hugging me to him. "They carried knifes with them to protect themselves."

I laughed once. "Sounds like the Eskimos were pretty paranoid." I commented, snuggling myself deeper into his chest. Hoping to block the chilled wind. "No, I think they were just cautious. I mean can you image stumbling upon something like this. Not knowing what it was or most importantly what it could do?" I lent my head back, listening intently to Edward talk passionately about the history of this magical land.

"Edward." I began, turning around his arms "Can I ask you a question?" I asked, looking into his jungle like eyes. He nodded. "You can ask me anything you want, love."

I smiled. "Your so smart, you could probably be accepted to any college in the country. Why did you choose the army?" Edward stood there for a minute looking deeply into mine eyes.

"I did." He sighed breaking his hold on me, walking back to the car to sitting down on the hood. With his head bowed. I was confused. What did he mean he 'did', was I missing something?

"Did what?" Edward slowly lifted his head. "I did get accepted to all the ivy league schools in country."

I furrowed my brows."Then why didn't you go?" I asked, walking up to him placing my hands on either side of his face. I wanted to understand why he had choose such a different path for himself. His arms circled my waist. "Because who was I to let someone else fight in my place. It doesn't have anything to do with honor or glory. It's about fighting for whats right and making sure the one's I love are safe." Edward answered fiercely; I rubbed my thumb up and down his cheek bone.

I gazed into his courageous eyes and what I saw in them shocked me. I looked pasted his jaded eyes and stared straight into his very soul. Seeing so much more than just a brillant boy; but a man that was beyond brave and selfless. I pressed my forehead against his. "I'm so proud of you, Edward." I told him, leaning into him futher sealing my words with a kiss.

We sat there in our own little bubble, talking and sharing kisses before we decided to head back to the hotel. When we finally reached our room, we found Jasper and Alice in what looked to be in a heavy decision. I through a look at Edward, wondering if we should quietly back out of the room. But before he could open his mouth, Alice spotted us lingering in the door way.

"Bella!" She exclaimed jumping away from the couch. The look on her face was nothing but pure terrier that had my knees trembling. "I need to talk to you; now!" Alice Demanded, grabbing my upper arm and towing me towards our room. I looked over my shoulder at Edward and saw him furrow his brow in confusion.

Alice slammed the door closed behind us and turned around, facing me with wide eyes. "Charlie called about a half hour ago. Wanting to talk to you; I told him you were taking a shower. He said something along the lines of wanting you home before noon tomorrow."

I looked at her bewildered. "Alice how am I suppose to get there on time. Oh my gosh what am I going to do?" I cried throwing my hands up.

"We need to get on a plane tonight. I'll pack our bags and you go tell Edward to book us a flight back home." She nodded making sure I understood. I blinked a couple of times before I answered. "Okay, but hurry." I Ordered. Racing out the room in search for Edward, who was listening to Jasper rant on about something I couldn't understand.

"Edward!" I interrupted Jasper. Edward rushed quickly to my side ignoring the rest of Jasper speech. Taking my face between his hands. "We have to leave tonight, like right now. Charlie he called..." Edward cut me off.

"Don't don't panic love, I'll call Mr. Jackson and charter a plane for tonight. Don't worry will get you there on time." Edward said kissing my forehead. Before fluidly taking out his phone calling what I guess to be Mr. Jackson. I ran my hand through my hair and walked back to my room. Where I saw Alice throw what ever she could into her bag. I started to go to my side of my room to pack my things when I realized that I hadn't brought anything with me.

"Need any help?" I asked, grabbing some sort of article of clothing. Slinging it into her open Gucci bag. "I'm so sorry you didn't get to stay long." Alice apologized, zipping the bag close.

"Don't worry about it, as long as we make it back on time. I'll be really grateful." I mumbled, swing one of her bags over my shoulder. We checked the room one last time before joining the boys back in the living room. Edward was pacing back and forth with the phone glued to his ear, listening carefully.

Jasper came over and offered to take the bags down to the car and I was more than grateful to hand over the over sized bag. It took little less than twenty minutes to get everything in order for us to leave. We checked out of the hotel and crammed the rest of our things into the trunk.

No one said a word, when Edward sped down the frigid icy road. I rested my head against the cold window; watching the naked trees pass us by. "Don't worry Bella will get there in enough time." Jasper tried to reassured me. I nodded and whispered a thank you.

Edward grabbed my hand in his entwining them together. Slowly lifting them up to his lips placing a small kiss onto the inside of my wrist. Sending a wave calm through my veins. I smiled and relaxed back into my seat and watched the head lights guide us down the empty road.

The plane ride back was nothing but complete drama. Alice and Edward kept on wanting to blame each other on who's fault it was that we were in this predicament in the first place. I did my best to ignore their loud batter and focused on counting down the minutes until we finally arrived back to Settle.

When finally reached the Cullen house around two-thirty a.m. completely exhausted. Edward half way had to drag me out of the Volvo. Wrapping his arm around my waist, helping me stumbled my way inside. I clung onto his arm, when darkness over took us, making it hard to see what was in front of us. It reminded me of the time when Edward and I first went out.

We all tired to be as quiet as possible, but it was hard to do with Alice's heels clicking with each step she took. "Alice just take them off." I scolded, raising my brow to show I wasn't kidding. She huffed at me but done as I asked.

"There. Happy?" She stormed.

"Immensely." I mumbled, following Edward upstairs. We almost made it to the second level of the house. When all of the sudden the lights flicked on revealing a very angry Esme and Carlisle.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Carlisle snapped looking directly at Edward. I cringed into his side, hoping to hide my look of fear. I had never seen Carlisle so angry before. It was so unnerving to watch his handsome face, screw up in rage.

"Carlisle." Esme said trying to sooth him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's late, we can pick this back up in the morning." She suggested; rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

He took a deep breath and stiffly nodded. "I want you three in my office, tomorrow morning at ten. Prompt." All three of the Cullen kids nodded in agreement. We watched them disappear back into their room before we started for our own rooms.

"Bella, You can sleep in my room." Alice said waving me in. I smiled a sleepy smile and started to follow her until something wrapped around my wrist stopping me. I looked over my shoulder and found Edward's face a few inches from mine.

"Goodnight, Love." He whispered; brushing his lips lightly with mine.

"Night." I breathed, stealing another kiss.

_***~A break~***_

The next day came way to early for my liking. I had to rush and get ready; throwing on what ever outfit Alice had laid out for me. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Edward. I was into big of a hurry to slow down. Alice offered me a ride and I knew by the speed that she went I would get there in no time at all.

"You know I really enjoy our little adventures, but I hate the after math of them. It's like getting drunk, sure its fun chugging down a bottle of Tequila but the morning it's like you've been dragged up and down a hot paved road." I looked at her wondering if she was high or something.

"Thank you Alice, for your wise words of wisdom." I said sarcastically.

She shrugged, pulling up to my house, parking on the side of the curb. "Call me before you start getting ready for tonight." Alice commanded as I hoped out. "Oh and your going to need this." She said popping her trunk. I walked to the back and found a small duffel bag packed.

I shook my head, only Alice could think of details in the middle of such chaos.

"Thanks." I yelled before closing the trunk behind me. I saw Charlie peek out from behind the curtains. Making me feel a little more anxious than I already was. Why wasn't he at work? Did he somehow find out about my trip and wanted to confront me?

I nervously open the front door putting the bag down by the stairs. "Dad?" I called trudging my way into the kitchen. Finding him seated at the kitchen table, holding his head in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Bells, we need to talk." He said lifting head, looking me straight in the eye. "What is it?" I choked out, slowly sitting down beside him.

"Your mom called." Charile grumbled, "She said she wanted to talk to you."

I was confused at first. Why would Renee want to contact me now, when I haven't seen or heard from her in weeks? "Why?" I asked through clench teeth.

Charlie sighed, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "I honestly don't know kid. Just give her call and find out."

I huffed. "Sure," I said suppressing the urge to roll my eyes. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Charlie narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "You and Edward, have been getting pretty close lately." Oh, lord please tell me he's not about to give me **'THE TALK.'** "And I just wanted..."

"Ch-dad." I interrupted him jumping out my seat. "Please tell me were not about to discuss the birds and the bees? Because mom and society has already bet you to it."

"Just be careful." He pleaded, looking away from me.

"Yeah, okay." I said starting to feel little uncomfortable. "I need to go up unpack." I babbled backing out of the kitchen. Before he could think of any other excruciating topic to brag up.

I stayed in my room the rest of the day in hopes of avoiding Charlie and his attempts to get me to call Renee.

* * *

**SO SORRY it's taking this long to update I've been working REALLY HARD on this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW. **

**DOES ANYBODY WANT TO BETA ME. IF SO PLEASE CONTACT ME AND TELL ME HOW TO DO SO.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Previously: **

_"Your mom called." Charile grumbled, "She said she wanted to talk to you."_

_I was confused at first. Why would Renee want to contact me now, when I haven't seen or heard from her in weeks? "Why?" I asked through clench teeth._

_Charlie sighed, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "I honestly don't know kid. Just give her call and find out."_

_I huffed. "Sure," I said suppressing the urge to roll my eyes. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Charlie narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "You and Edward, have been getting pretty close lately." Oh, lord please tell me he's not about to give me **'THE TALK.'** "And I just wanted..."_

_"Ch-dad." I interrupted him jumping out my seat. "Please tell me were not about to discuss the birds and the bees? Because mom and society has already bet you to it."_

_"Just be careful." He pleaded, looking away from me._

_"Yeah, okay." I said starting to feel little uncomfortable. "I need to go up unpack." I babbled backing out of the kitchen. Before he could think of any other excruciating topic to brag up._

_I stayed in my room the rest of the day in hopes of avoiding Charlie and his attempts to get me to call Renee_.

**Now:**

"Bells please open the door, your mom on the phone!" Charlie shouted, pounding his fist on my locked door. I had no intention in conversing with a home wrecker. What did she want to say? That she was sorry for breaking up our family, that she didn't mean to do what she did. Please, she knew exactly what she was doing when she started her whole affair.

"Dad, just tell her to leave a message." I grumbled, lounging on my bed, reading one of my many battered books. I listened to Charlies muffled voice, explaining to Renee that I couldn't come to phone at the moment. I rolled my eyes, I didn't know how long I could put off on calling her but, it was worth a shot in attempt to try an avoid her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, open up this door, right now! We need to talk!" Charlie roared, wiggling the door handle. I sighed and marked my page, before unlocking it. Charlie didn't wait a second before he bargained in. His face was turning to various shades of reds and blue. I took a step back, giving him some space to breath. "What's up?" I asked hesitantly.

Charlie narrowed his eyes, searching my face. "Bella, I don't blame you for not wanting nothing to do with your mother. As much as you and I hate it, you need her. You have to have some type of mother figure around." He advised, wiping away the sweat from his brow. I hated to get Charlie so worked up about all this, it wasn't fair to him. "Dad, I don't need her. If I need some type of woman advice I could just talk to Esme. Believe me she'll be more than willing to take over the female roll model of my life. So don't worry, okay?" I reassured, tucking a chuck of hair behind my ear.

He looked at me for a moment and nodded. "If that's what you want kid but, make sure you pick up for Renee once and a while. She's still your mom." He grunted. I shrugged, not really wanting to make any promises to him. He nodded, "Alright then." He replied, shuffling his feet awkwardly out of the room.

After that Charlie and I didn't really talk, he stayed in front of the T.V. yelling at some sport show. I knew I had eventually tell him I was going back to the Cullen's house for Edward's birthday party. But I was afraid that he was going to give me the third degree again. I ran a hand through my hair and marked my place in my book. Charlie saw me fidgeting and muted the T.V. "What's on your mind kid?" He asked leaning forward watching my every twitch.

"Oh, I um forgot to mention to you earlier, that Alice had invited me to Edward's birthday party tonight." I bit my lip and played with my hands in anticipation, hoping I just either a simple yes or no. Charlie, ran a hand down his face and sighed. "Bella...I don't think it's wise for you to be spending this much time with Edward. What about your studies, have you even thought about college any this summer. I want let you or even Edward throw away everything we worked so hard on." He exploded, rising to his feet.

I watched him pace the room. "Just because your mother and I aren't together anymore. Doesn't mean you can go gallivanting around with some guy you meet not even a month ago." He then pointed his forefinger at me. Scolding. "If you ended up pregnant, I promise you..." I stopped him then.

"Dad, calm down. Alright, I understand that your worried about me but, you have to understand that Edward isn't like that. He would never hinder me from achieving my goals." I told him, standing up. "So please stop being so prejudice against Edward, until you have reasonable cause." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "So can I go?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

Charlie stared at me for a minute and nodded once. Sitting back down in his worn our arm chair, turning the volume back on and listen intensely to the game. I trudge slowly upstairs and started to get ready.

After along hot shower, I pulled on a pair of sweats and stood in front of my closet. I didn't have many choices to choose from and I was tempted to just wear what ever my hand touched but, something in the back of the closet caught my eye. I reached back there and grabbed the dress bag, unzipping it. But just enough to see what it contained. I gasped when I laid eyes on a beautiful sapphire dress. I yanked the zipper further down, pulling out the stunning dress.

I laid it carefully across my bed and started to pill of my sweats and gently slid on the strapless dress. I skipped to my full length mirror and admire how elegant it looked on me. The sweet heart neckline fit perfectly against me, leaving a lot to the imagination but, enough to show off my pale porcelain skin. The rest of the dress hugged every curve from the waist up, leaving the rest to glide smoothly to the end of my knee.

It was sophisticated and gorgeous, it gave me some hope tonight to think that I was worthy to stand next to Edward and feel like I truly did belonged there. I finished getting ready and quietly made my way down stairs. Yelling a good-bye to Charlie, grabbing my parka and running out the door before he could say anything.

When I arrived at the beautifully light it mansion, several cars were parked along side of the road. I parked as close as I could near the garage. I made my way inside, I had to literally push my way through the front door squeezing between the over crowded living room. In attempt to find at least one familiar face. I tired to smile at some of the guest but it was hard when I felt so over whelmed.

I finally made it into the dining room, realizing that practically all the furniture had been removed to make room for the large crowd. It was hard to think with everyone talking over one another. I spun around trying to find anyway to escape, when I felt someone wrap an arm around my waist. I froze at first but relax after a second when I recognizing the familiar touch. "Edward." I sighed, turning in his arms. He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead. "Hello, Love." He yelled over the crowd.

Rolling his eyes, at all the noise. "Let's go some where more private." Edward suggested, nodding towards the back door. I smiled and nodded, Edward laced his hand with mine and started to maneuver his way through the crowd. I tired to stay as close as I could to him as possible but I was getting shoved with every move I made. It made me wondered just how many people were actually here.

Edward stopped in the middle of the crowd, making me bump right into his back. I rubbed my nose and glanced over Edward shoulder, to find a man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Start up a conversation. "Hey, man how's it been?" The man asked, I positioned myself at Edward side, getting a better look at him. He only looked to be in his early twenty's the same as Edward. He was taller than Edward was, he looked to be just as big as Emmett was.

"Hey, how's things going Nick?" Edward asked, clapping him on the back. Nick laughed once, "Ah you know same old same old." He shrugged, looking down at me, with a smile. "And who might this be?" Nick asked curiously looking between Edward and me. I blushed, leaning further into Edward, hoping to hide my embarrassment.

Edward threw his arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him. "This is my Bella." He announced, beaming down at me with so much love, I thought I might just break at the force of it. I smiled up at him and he winked at me before giving his attention back to Nick. "Oh, well it's nice to meet you 'my Bella.'" He joked, laughing as he took a sip of his drink.

I couldn't help not to laugh with him. "It's nice to meet you too, Nick." I nodded. Edward rubbed my shoulder and sighed. "I'll be right back, I think I'm needed." He sighed. I frowned and looked to where he was staring off to and spotted an angry looking Alice. He swiftly kissed my lips and made his way through the crowd again.

I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore and turned back to Nick. We started in an easy conversation, he reminded me so much of Emmett. He joked around about some of the some of the recruits thinking that the army was something they had played as a child in their backyards. I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah but, I'm glad that there some people out there that really willing to sacrifice everything they have to fight for something they truly believe in." Admitted, feeling my stomach churn at the thought of Edward.

"Yeah, I'm happy you think so." He smiled. "I bet your going to miss Edward, when we head back." Nick smiled sadly taking another sip of his drink. I nodded, "Yeah it's hard to believe that he'll have to leave in just a little over a mouth." I sighed biting my lip in hope of not tearing up in front of a complete stranger.

Nick looked up from his glass with a confused look. "He didn't tell you that we've been deployed back early?" My breathed hitched, making my heart race. My head felt heavy and dazed; is this what Edward was trying to hide from me? I felt my stomach drop as everything started to click together. "Bella, are you alright?" Nick asked watching me with careful eyes.

"Yeah," I chocked out smiling a little up at him. "Would you please excuse me?" I asked walking away before he had the chance to say anything. Some how I ended up outside in Esme's garden; which was lit up with white twinkling lights. I sighed in relief when I spotted no one was out here. It was the perfect place to hide.

I sat down on one of the damp, trying to figure out how to process my new information. What did this mean for both Edward and I? My heart sped faster with every torn thought that pierced me. My head felt like it was about to burst, I tired taking slow even breaths when I spotted Edward walking gradual towards me, gagging my reaction. "Hey," He sighed sliding on the bench beside me. I didn't look up at him, I just couldn't face him just yet.

"Bella," He said smoothing my hair back from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "What's wrong, love?" Edward whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and turned and faced him meeting his worried eyes. "How much time do you left?" I breathed, feeling the tears being to emerge.

His green eyes harden as he watched the flicker of emotion cross my face. He turned his head away from me, "Answer me." I hissed, feeling the tears begin to streak down my face. "One week form today." A wet whimper escaped my lips. Edward look back at me with a painful expression, his hand reached up to wipe my face. But I stood up before he had the chance to; I turned away form him trying together some sort of dignity.

"Has this been what you've been hiding form me the last few days?' I asked hugging my sides, trying to hold myself together a little longer.

"Yes." Edward said coming from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I shook my head, breaking free from his touch. I looked up at him with tears still lining my eyes. "Were you even going to bother to tell me or were you going to hoping to break the news to me when you were boarding your flight?" I spat, clenching my teeth together.

"I wanted to believe me I did. I just didn't want to ruin the time I had left with you." Edward pleaded placing his hands on either side of my face. His eyes begged me to understand but I couldn't get rid of the betrayal that soured in the pit of my stomach as my heart broke little by little.

I scowled at him. "So your plan was to go along pretending that you weren't leaving me? I deserve to know these things, I suppose to be your girlfriend that may not mean much too some people but it's the biggest comment I've ever made. Were suppose to go through this together." I said fiercely.

Edward lowered his hands and turned his back to me. But quicker than I could imagine he spun back around. Locking eyes with mine, "Don't you think I wanted to tell you? I wanted to but it was like everything around me was coming at me from all sides. One minute I'm happy with you and the next it all gets ripped away from me. What am I suppose to do? Just tell me what need to do?" He begged on the verge of tears.

A sob escaped my lips, I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep my breathless gasps form taking over. Edward stood still, becoming more like a statue. Pain etched into his already to pale features. I could tell he was battling with his own depression.

I hunched over bringing my free hand to the center of my core. Hoping that the heart wrenching ache would cease. "Bella…." Edward whispered but was cut off by a very chipper Alice. "Edward, Bella time to cut the cake." It took all myself control to right myself, before Alice came into view.

Her purple dress flared out from behind her. I turned my face towards the shadows knowing that I wouldn't be about to fool Alice. "Come on guys, hurry up before Emmett takes advantage of my absents and takes off with the cake." She giggled but, stopped short once she saw Edward's troubled face.

"What's wrong, what happen?" Alice asked looking between me and Edward. I cleared my voice knowing it would be thick by sobs. "Umm I've got to go, thanks for inviting me Alice; I had a great time." I said husky, wiping my remaining tears with the back of my hand.

"Bella?" Alice called sadly. I walked away not wanting to have to relieve the whole ordeal. I ignored the pestering guest that buzzed with excitement. I rushed to the front door, disregard Emmett's barking voice yelling at me to come back. I walked on the gravel road, forgetting my truck and just prayed to God that the dark clouds didn't decide to rain down on me.

I made it home drenched from head to toe. It would have bothered me any other time but I couldn't feel it. The water dripped on the hard wood floor when I entered my tiny aged house. Charlie came from the kitchen, glancing down the hall towards me. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw the expression on my face. "Bella." Charlie alarmed voice yelled. He walked slowly towards me afraid of scaring me. "Sweetheart are you okay?"

"Edward." I choked out in shock. Charlie sobered up his drawn face, narrowing his eyes. "What happen? Did he hurt you?" He asked engulfing me in a bone crushing hug.

"No," I shook my head. "He's leaving me." I cried, gripping a fist full of Charlies shirt.

"What do you mean Bell's? Did he break up with you?" He added sternly.

"No, he's going back." I squealed feeling my legs grow weak. Charlie grabbed hold of me before my knees could hit the floor.

"Shh," He tired to sooth. But I couldn't get grip on heart breaking in agony. My chest felt heavy, making it hard to breath. After what seemed like hours standing there soaking wet, weeping on Charlies shoulder.

"Listen to me Bella, listen!" He said begging for me to hear his instructions. "I wanted you to go upstairs and change and get in bed. I'll be up there to check on you in a few minutes." He nodded to make sure I understood.

"Okay." I nodded in return.

I climbed each step with out care. I changed mindless tucking myself between my warm worn blankets. Charlie knocked minutes later with a grim smile. "Do you need anything?" He asked awkwardly. I sighed knowing how uncomfortable Charlie was when it came to the boy department. "I'll be fine, I'm just tired." I said sliding my eyes closed

"Alright, call me if you need me." He said gruffly, closing the door behind him. My head felt heavy from all the anxiety and stress I was feeling. I had already given up on trying to sleep, not because I wasn't tired believe me I was. I just couldn't stand the thought of not being close to Edward.

* * *

**So what did you think? I would like to thank my beta reader RSCIANATICO for doing a fantastic job in revising my story so **

**REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29

** Previously:**

_"No, he's going back." I squealed feeling my legs grow weak. Charlie grabbed hold of me before my knees could hit the floor._

_"Shh," He tired to sooth. But I couldn't get a grip on heart breaking in agony. My chest felt heavy, making it hard to breath. After what seemed like hours standing there soaking wet, weeping on Charlies shoulder._

_Listen to me Bella, listen!" He said begging for me to hear his instructions. "I wanted you to go upstairs and change and get in bed. I'll be up there to check on you in a few minutes." He nodded to make sure I understood._

_"Okay." I nodded in return._

_I climbed each step with out care. I changed mindless tucking myself between my warm, worn blankets. Charlie knocked minutes later with a grim smile. "Do you need anything?" He asked awkwardly. I sighed knowing how uncomfortable Charlie was when it came to the boy department. "I'll be fine, I'm just tired." I said sliding my eyes closed._

_"Alright, call me if you need me." He said gruffly, closing the door behind him. My head felt heavy from all the anxiety and stress I was feeling. I had already given up on trying to sleep, not because I wasn't tired believe me I was. I just couldn't stand the thought of not being close to Edward._

**Now: **

I stared at the wall for what seemed like hours. My eyes burned with lack of moister; my throat ached from every piercing sob that had ripped through me. I watched the rain outside my window drip slowly down the glass. Waiting for sleep that would never come. I felt so tired wanting nothing more than to drift into a deep and dreamless sleep. Letting myself forget the past twelve hours of my life.

I hugged my knees to my chest trying to stop the guilt that clouded my sanity. I forced my eyes shut squeezing them until the unshed tears trailed down my face. Remembering how I had left Edward just standing there alone in the dark. Without even a second thought, I was all to concern about myself that I didn't even consider how he was feeling. How could I be so selfish? I scolded at myself, I shouldn't have been so hard on him, I should have just listened to what he was trying to tell me.

I pried my eyes open and threw the thin quilt off me I couldn't take it anymore I missed him and needed him... I needed Edward now. I dropped my feet to the cold floor wiping the ribbon of tears that stained my cheeks.

My head swarmed with so much confusion that I wasn't sure if it was safe to stand on my own. But I ignored my intuition to lay back down and sleep and proceed to walk blindly to my closest. I wanted to understand everything Edward was going thorough and the only way I knew I was going to was to talk to him like a mature adult.

I slid on my tennis shoes, grabbing my coat and started ascending down the oak tree that Edward used most nights to climb through my window. I took my time, placing my feet in the right spots not wanting to cause any slip ups and land myself in the hospital.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I safely reached level ground. I checked over my shoulder, making sure I hadn't woken Charlie up. I didn't want to think about what he would do if he found me out here in the middle of the night.

I walked along side of the road, traveling the same path that I took coming home. I wrapped my arms around my chest, shaking at the bitter wind. The sky above hung low, the black wet pavement stretched out in front of me, seeming to go on forever.

I sighed in relief when I finally made it to the unpaved road, walking faster when the white house came into view. I nearly cried out at the thought of Edward just few feet away. But when I reached the front door I couldn't find the strength to knock or ring the door bell. I wanted to, I tried to but, I couldn't. I don't know how long I stood there, just staring at the thick door. When Alice slowly open the door for me, wearing a sympathetic smile. I was to numb to try to return the gesture back.

"Hey," She spoke just above a whisper. Moving aside, so I could come in. I don't know how I did it but walked slowly in the foyer, noticing the party decorations for the first time to night which were still up. I didn't pay close attention to them before with the large crowd. But now I admired the beautiful blue and green streamers and flowers. It was truly a party only Alice and Esme could pull off. "I know your not here to chit-chat with me, so I'll get to it. Edward's in his room if you want to go check up on him. He hasn't fallen asleep yet and I knew you would be coming so I stayed up with him." Alice sighed shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled looking up the stairs towards Edward's room, craving nothing more than to comfort him myself.

"Don't be I knew something like this was going to happen and I should have warned the both of you." She apologized. I shook my head, "Don't blame yourself Alice. I don't expect you to always tell me these things." She shrugged ignoring my reassurance.

"I'm going to see if he willing to talk to me after my tantrum I had through." I told her walking up the stairs. "He will don't worry. Just make sure this time you hear what he has to say. This isn't easy on him either, remember that." Alice mentioned, walking back to her room, leaving me outside Edward's door.

I knocked softly, "Alice please I don't want to talk anymore." He pleaded. I bit my lip and opened the door, sliding in. I found him sitting at the end of his bed with his head in his hands. "Alice, I said..." Edward started looking up meeting my watery eyes.

He stared at me with the saddest expression. "Hey." I crocked stepping farther into the room. He kept his eyes on me analogizing every step I took. "Edward." I hesitated, stopping right in front of him. He searched my face, smiling slightly but, not enough to satisfy me. "You came back." Edward mumbled more to himself than to me. I smiled gently and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I'll always come back for you." I breathed leaning my forehead on his, letting him wrap his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a minute until Edward slowly laid us softly down on the puffy white comforter. So that we were both laying down, facing each other. He ran his fingers through my hair over and over again. While I traced his features with the tip of fingers memorizing every line. My sleepy eyes begged me to give in but, I was to stubborn to let this moment slip away.

"Sleep love," Edward said drawling me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest, hearing his steady heart thud strongly against his ribs. I closed my eyes snuggling closer to him, burying my head in the crock of his neck. "I don't want to. Not yet, just a fe-w mo-re minut-e-s." I stuttered, scared that I would lose what little time I had left with him.

Edward rubbed my back up and down soothingly. "Don't go." I cried, willing the tears to cease. "I'm not going anywhere Bella." He answered kissing the top of my head. I shook my head, "But you will." I conveyed wrapping my arms around neck. Edward didn't say anything and it made me wonder if he actually accepted the fact that he was leaving in just a matter of days.

My eyes felt heavier and heavier with every minute that passed, but I didn't want to waste any time sleeping when i only had hours left with Edward. "Bella please try to sleep love. I swear I'll be right here when you wake." He cooed pulling a blanket around us kissing my forehead.

"I love you." Edward breathed against my skin.

I smiled, "I love you too...always." I mumbled letting my eyes close shut.

**_{_NEXT DAY_}_**

Thunder echoed loudly shaking me wake. I blinked back the hazy of sleep and glanced around the unfamiliar room, trying to remember exactly how I had gotten here. When my eyes landed on Edward's sleeping form. I sighed and ran my hand through his messy copper hair. It was hard to believe that he was just as beautiful sleeping as he was awake. I kissed his cheek softly so not to wake him and slowly untangled his arms from around my waist.

I started sliding on my shoes when a penetrating thought came to mind...Charlie. I whipped my head towards the bedside table and saw the red numbers of the alarm clock flicker 7:28 A.M. My breath hitched, panicking I hurried to tie my shoes and reach for my coat that hung across the bed rail. "Bella." Edward yawned sitting up watching me.

"I have to go." I practically screeched, quickly pecking his cheek again. "Charlie doesn't know I'm here." I said jumping off the bed, racing towards the door.

"Wait, I'll give you a lift!" Edward yelled following me down stairs.

"No, I don't want him knowing I was here. We don't need another reason for him not to like you." I babbled throwing the door open. I felt him slid his hand in mine jerking me to a stop. Edward's eyes searched mine, cupping my face with his free hand. "You need to calm down Bella. Let drive you and then I can drop you off half a block away, alright." Edward soothed grabbing his car keys of the key hook.

"What about my truck? I'll need it some time or another. I'll just take it and save you the trouble." I reasoned stepping slowly away from him. "I'll see you later." I yelled over my shoulder running through the harsh rain.

* * *

******Yeah, Yeah I know it probably sucks more than usual. I'm not in the best of heath these days _not an excuse_ but I being trying to make the chapters longer and it takes a little longer PLUS I'M WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL.**

******SO JUST REVIEW I'M NOT GETTING MANY. {Sad face}:( please help the cause  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Warning: MAY SUCK AND HAVE MISTAKES

**

* * *

Previously:**

_"I have to go." I practically screeched, quickly pecking his cheek again. "Charlie doesn't know I'm here." I said jumping off the bed, racing towards the door._

_"Wait, I'll give you a lift!" Edward yelled following me down stairs._

_"No, I don't want him knowing I was here. We don't need another reason for him not to like you." I babbled throwing the door open. I felt him slid his hand in mine jerking me to a stop. Edward's eyes searched mine, cupping my face with his free hand. "You need to calm down Bella. Let drive you and then I can drop you off half a block away, alright." Edward soothed grabbing his car keys of the key hook._

_"What about my truck? I'll need it some time or another. I'll just take it and save you the trouble." I reasoned stepping slowly away from him. "I'll see you later." I yelled over my shoulder running through the harsh rain._

**Now:**

When I got home Charlie's cruiser was still parked out front. I sighed knowing he would normally be at the station at this time. I debated for second on whether or not I should try to sneak back though my window, but I knew that would just cause more problems with Charlie if I got caught. The front door was unlocked, but that didn't mean anything. Charlie rarely locks the doors around here. I mean who would be stupid enough to rob the chief of police house knowing he had concealed weapons on hand.

I closed the front door softly behind me and slid off my shoes and jacket hoping that Charlie was sleeping in late. I started for the stairs smiling to myself thinking I made back unnoticed. I heard someone from behind me clear their throat, my heart pounded against my chest draining on the adrenaline out of my veins. I closed my eyes and silently cursed under my breath. I slowly spun around meeting Charlie's blood red face, "Dad." I started.

"Well thank god you're alive," He roared placing his hands on either side of his hips looking the maddest; I had ever seen him look. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?" He questioned. "Here I thought you were sound asleep in your room and then the next thing I know I find you're gone." Charlie puffed throwing his hands up. "You went to see that boy again didn't you?" He accused. "After everything he's put you through you still find the nerve to forgive him!" Charlie yelled even louder making me jump slightly at the inflicting sound.

"Ch-dad, I'm sor..."

"No, I'm done hearing your apologize, and I'm done hearing about Edward. Your grounded I don't want you out of this house expect for the occasion grocery shopping. Do you understand me?"

"Dad, Edward leaves in just a few days. Just give me that please," I begged him, but he ignored me completely. "I don't want Edward with in five yards of this house." He said sternly I stared at him numbly my shoulders hunched in defeat. I nodded once biting my lip, feeling tears start to line my eyes. "Now go to your and study something." He demanded turning on his heel walking towards the living room.

I stormed up stairs, slamming my door behind me locking it. I pressed my back against it my knees trembled threatening to give at any minute. I gripped my sides hoping to crush the silent sobs that started to shake my body. I slid down to the floor, laying my head on top of my knees.

I knew sneaking out wasn't fair to Charlie, and he had every right to be anger with me. What I didn't understand was his punishment, Charlie knew my biggest weakness was Edward, and it hurt to know he was using him against me. Especially when I had so, little time left with him.

I ran my hand through my hair and whipped away the few tears that slid down my cheeks. I needed a distraction something to keep my mind off things for a while. I didn't have the patience to study like Charlie wanted me to. So instead, I decided to finish the book I had started the other day. 'Pride and Prejudice' I've read it numerous times and still the story seemed to capture me each time. I grabbed the book off the nightstand and sat in the rocking chair by the window.

The rain lightly drizzled making it easier to concentrate on what I was reading. The only other sound was the T.V. from down stairs, announcing a play by play of a previous hokey game. I rolled my eyes, naturally, I wonder if Charlie knew that there were other channels he was allow to surf. I sighed and went back reading; I only had a chapter or so left when I heard a light knock on the front door. I glanced out the window and saw Edward's shiny gray Volvo waiting along side the curb.

I jumped up, forgetting all about the book and rushed to open my still lock door. I quietly tiptoed out of my room not wanting Charlie to spot me and make me go back inside. I heard him quietly mumble to himself as he took his time walking to the front door. But as soon as he opened the door his small rant stopped.

At first, I only could hear muffled voices. I gripped the railing, afraid if I didn't hold onto it somehow I would trip over thin air and go tumbling forward. I silently walked down the stairs wanting to hear little better, but made sure to stay hidden in the shadows.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, Charlie started to yell like he had done earlier with me. "Stay away from her; you've already caused enough damage here!"

"Please Charlie at least let me say goodbye." Edward pleaded I shook my head at his words. No I needed him, I couldn't just say goodbye not when I haven't prepared myself. I raced down the rest of the stairs forgetting about Charlie's punishment, "Edward!" I exclaimed pushing past Charlie stern stance. Edward wrapped his arms around me hugging me to him, I physical relaxed at his touch.

For a split second, I felt safe, protected from all the chaos that surrounded me. However, that feeling didn't last long. "Bella, I told you, you were grounded now get back inside." Charlie ordered I ignored him and looked into Edward's agonizing eyes. He looked like the burning man that I had seen last night. Still holding onto Edward, I squared my shoulders and looked Charlie right in the eye.

"I'm not leaving him. You can punish me any other way but, you will not tell me to stay away from him." I declared gripping a fist full of Edward shirt. I had never had raised my voice to Charlie or even Renee, and it killed me to do so now. But I wasn't about to lose Edward because of Charlie's close mindless.

Charlie's face turn to red, to blue, to a frightening purple. "You will not talk to me like that in my house your my child and I'm telling you both that this ends tonight. I've let this go on long enough!" He shouted balling his hands into a fist at his sides. "I don't want you near her ever again that means no contact what so ever from either one of you after tonight and if I find out you have then both of you will pay the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Charlie glared looking directly at Edward.

"Sir, I understand that your anger and you have ever right to be, but don't take it out on Bella." Edward tried to reason; I open my mouth to tell him it was a fruitless effort to try to persuade Charlie, but close it when I heard the next words coming out of his mouth. "I love her too much to hurt her she's my life. So please don't take her away from me." Edward begged almost on the verge tears. I buried my face in his chest rubbing small circles into his back making sure he knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't want to hear any of your lies, I'm sure you said this to others before her, and I'm not going to fall for it. You don't love Bella no more than she loves you." I froze taking in every stinging word Charlie spat at us. I turned my face towards him and unwrapped myself from Edward who had stopped breathing.

"You don't know anything about Edward, you don't even know me, and you're not going to tell me who I can and cannot love. Just because, Renee changed her mind about you, doesn't mean I will about Edward. He has given me more life and love in the past four weeks than anyone ever has. For the first time, in my pathetic seventeen years of life someone actually loves me for me not who they want or expect me to be, and I want let you take that from me." I cried clenching my teeth together. I ignore the warm tears streaking down my face.

All I cared about was how Charlie and the rest of the world knew how much Edward meant to me. At first, Charlie didn't say anything he just stood there dumb founded looking at me like he was seeing me for the first time. "Get in the house Isabella," He demanded.

"Can I have a minute to say goodbye to Edward?" I asked stepping back into Edward's waiting arms. "Just two minutes please that's all I'm asking, just give me that." Charlie narrowed his eyes at me then glanced up at Edward. "One minute and then you get your butt inside," He negotiated turning on his heel.

Edward wasted no time we had holding me tight against him. "I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking last night an...an..." Edward silenced me with an intense and passionate kiss making me forget my train of thought.

"Edward we only have a minute." I breathed against his lips. "What are we going to do?" I asked looking into his emerald eyes for some kind of answer. He sighed and rested his forehead on mine, "I don't know yet, but I promise this want be the last time you see me."

"Charlie's got me under lock in key, there's no way he's letting me go anywhere out of his sight." I shook my head.

"We'll figure something out; just don't give up on us just yet." Edward whispered placing his hands on either side of my face.

"This sucks, I mean if I just listened to you the other night instead of running away; none of this would have happened." I scolded myself. Edward shook his head kissing my nose, "Such a silly girl, you should know that;_ 'The course of true love never did run smoothly.'_"

I chocked out a laugh. "William Shakespeare," I raised my brow. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You've always been such a romantic." I smiled not helping myself. "_'A woman would run through fire and water for such a sweet heart.'_ So what did I do to deserve someone like you?" I could never figure out why Edward decided to choose me. When he could charm any heart, he wanted.

"I was hoping you would answer that question for me, since I've asked myself that same question every day since I've meet you. You've captured me, and now _'My heart will always be at your service.'_" Edward quoted once more kissing down my jaw.

"As long as it's yours," I breathed in a complete daze. Edward kissed my lips not needing any more words to be said. He started too deep the kiss, and I was more than happy to oblige him that is until our personal timer interrupted us.

"Alright that's enough times up, Bella get back inside." I didn't want to be the first to break our sweet kiss, but I wasn't about to get Edward in more trouble than we were already in.

I pulled away reluctantly, and I swallowed hard against the ache that bobbed up, and down my throat. I pecked Edward's lips one last time before, stepping back untangling myself from him. His green eyes were no longer smoldering into mine but cold and hard staring straight back into Charlie's hastily ones he didn't like this any more than I did.

"It's time for you to go Edward," Charlie snapped at him. Edward threw me one last retreating look before walking back to his car. Charlie slammed the door shut behind him, cutting off my longing look towards Edward. Charlie walked back to the living room murmuring under his breath about lovesick puppies.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked stopping him in his tracks. Charlie turned back around crossing his arms over his chest, "Why did do that dad?" I repeated feeling the anger start to resurveys again.

"You tell me this Bella, what do you think going to happen when Edward leaves. I'm doing you a favor. You think I'm ruining your life, but what about him, hmm? Its better this way, you'll thank me when you're older." Charlie grunted walking back to the living room.

I headed for the stairs wanting nothing more than to get away from him.

* * *

**I KNOW IT SUCKS I DIDN'T GET MY BETA TO READ IT SORRY. **

**I'm LOOKING FOR NEW ARTIST I LOVE MUSE AND IRON AND WINE BASICALLY ALTERNATIVE MUSIC ANY SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW  
**


	31. Facebook

SORRY I KNOW YOU EXPECT A CHAPTER BUT, I WANTED TO INFORM YOU THAT I HAVE A

FACEBOOK, MY NAME IS BROOKLYN PRUITT AND I'M FROM SOUTH CAROLINA.

IF YOU WANT TO CHAT, BUT PLEASE INFORM ME THAT YOU ARE FROM FANFICTION OTHER WISE I WILL IGNORE YOUR REQUEST.

THANKS GUYS.

p.s: A new chapter will come soon maybe my Wednesday or Friday.


	32. Chapter 32

**Previously:**

_"Did you really have to do that?" I asked stopping him in his tracks. Charlie turned back around crossing his arms over his chest, "Why did do that dad?" I repeated feeling the anger start to resurveys again._

_"You tell me this Bella, what do you think going to happen when Edward leaves. I'm doing you a favor. You think I'm ruining your life, but what about him, hmm? Its better this way, you'll thank me when you're older." Charlie grunted walking back to the living room._

**Now:**

I didn't speak to Charlie for the rest of the night, I couldn't even look at him without wanting to yell at him. I decided that it would be best for the both of us if I cooked an early dinner so we could go our separate ways. I put the bake potatoes in the oven and started on marinading the steaks. My hands were shaking with the impacted of the stress that weighed heavy on my shoulders. I felt like I was I was being pulled in two different directions, the choices Charlie wanted me to make and the life Edward wanted to give me.

I ran a hand through my hair trying to channel some of the frustration that seemed to be building with each thought. I couldn't stop myself from trying to please everyone especially Edward. It was just a natural instinct that had grown accustom to, like the same instinct that had me wanting to please Renee and Charlie it's kind of like I was still this small little girl who was still seeking approval from them.

Charlie stomped his way to the refrigerator and swiped a beer from the nearly empty shelves. Breaking me out of my revere, I didn't acknowledge his hovering presence as he watched me place the steaks in the oven. "I think now is a good time as ever to call your mom. Maybe you can set a date to go visit her before the summer ends." He suggested leaning the door frame, taking a pull of beer.

I sighed and started to wash my hands trying to stall as much as possible. I kept my eyes trained on my hands as I dried them. "Do you not want me here anymore? Am I not welcome in my own house any longer? Is that the reason you keep pushing mom down my throat every chance you get?" I exclaimed on the verge of being hysterical, I threw the hand towel in the sink raising a brow at him looking for some kind of answer. I was tired of feeling unwanted like I was some burden weighing him down.

"I'm trying to prevent you from becoming like your mother." Charlie retorted clutching his beer can tighter in his hand. "Don't you think I don't know the influence a man can have on a young girl. I seen it happen, I lived it!" Charlie shouted looking as if he was going to crumb right in front of me.

We stared each other down for a long minute, I didn't know what to say. What did he mean by saying he had seen it happen himself? How would he know if he had no other family besides my grandparents. "Dad," I asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Charlies face became hollow without a shadow of any expression written on his pale face. He let out the a long sigh and looked away from me for a second before turning back to face me. "Before your mother and I had ever got together I dated a girl named Sue. She was fifteen and I was seventeen, we got together the summer before my senior year... Thought were in love." He recalled sitting down his drink on the kitchen table before sliding in one of the chairs. I wondered over and sat down beside him and listened careful to every word.

"She was so beautiful," He said almost breathless. "She had long black hair and deep brown eyes that looked darker then ink. We meet at First Beach at a bon fire, I never really known anyone so incredible in my life. After that night we would meet every day at the beach, some times we would stay there and other times we would walk the trails. Sue was so cleaver she could name every tree, every animal that we would see. She brought out a side of me that I didn't even know I had. She made me believe in things that I would never would have taken any consideration for."

Charlie smiled lost in memory, "Sue had some much spirit it would look like she was glowing. She taught me so many things that it made falling in love with her so easy." He grinned I smiled with him urging him to go on, but then his smile faltered and became a hard line. "It was a good summer, but once school started we went our separate ways and soon after that I meet Renee."

"Why did you give her up? Why didn't you go after her?" I wondered furrowing my brows. Charlie ran his hands over his face like he was whipping all the emotion off. "Because she meet someone else too," He shrugged leaning back into his chair. "My best friend Henry Clearwater, they both went to the reservation and they just... Found each other."

I didn't know how to comprehend my dad now, I always had thought that Charlie was fully in love with Renee. I never would have thought he was capable of loving any other woman. I tried to picture my dad with this 'Sue' person and then something click in my head. "Wait, is this the same Sue that babysat me when I was a kid?" I asked dumbfounded as realization dawned on me. Charlie nodded and stood up, "Of course I never told your mother, I felt like it was something just between Sue and I. I don't even think Henry knows," Charlie sighed picking his beer back up finishing it off.

I sat there and stared at him, all these years I thought that I knew everything there was to know about Charlie but now I didn't know how to take him now. "Do you regret not marrying Sue?" I asked almost regretting what I said, I didn't want to find out that Charlie didn't want me. That he saw me as a mistake that would never go away. "No, no I never regretted the decisions that I made." He shook his head and then grinned broadly at me, "They brought me to you."

I smiled at the cheesy line but hugged him for the kind gesture. "I'm sorry about tonight dad," I mumbled into his shirt. Charlie patted me on the back and held me at arms length, "Yeah me to, but you have understand Bells that I'm only trying to protect my little girl." I didn't say anything, I didn't want to get into another argument about me not being a child anymore.

"I'm going finish up dinner," I pointed out.

Charlie and I sat in comfortable silence as we ate, which was usual but still unnerving like both of us didn't want to say anything that would make the tension thicker. I hurried to clean the kitchen and said a quick goodnight to Charlie before heading upstairs. What I didn't expect was for someone to be waiting for me.

* * *

**YEAH i KNOW ABOUT TIME, really am sorry for not updating for almost a month but it's been crazy sorry it's short but hey I got up.**

**Review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Previously:**

_Charlie and I sat in comfortable silence as we ate, which was usual but still unnerving like both of us didn't want to say anything that would make the tension thicker. I hurried to clean the kitchen and said a quick goodnight to Charlie before heading upstairs. What I didn't expect was for someone to be waiting for me._

**Now: **

I lazily flipped the light on and shut the door behind me, my body wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and shut down my overcrowded mind. My eyes flickered over towards my waiting bed longingly, ready to snuggle into the warm sheets. When I notice that someone else was already occupying it.

Edward sat perfectly still on the edge of my bed staring at a little velvet box clenched in between his thumb and forefinger flipping the lid open and close repeatedly. I stood frozen in the door way watching his brows furrow as he concentrated solely on what looked to be a ring box. I shifted my weight back and forth from one foot to the other, fidgeting nervously with the hem of my shirt; trying to figure out what to say after all that had been said and done earlier. But everything that came to mind sounded either stupid or naive, so I decided to wait until Edward said something first.

It seemed like a long silence passed between us before Edward finally spoke up. "I leave in a few more days," He addressed dully not bothering to meet my gaze. "And I know now isn't the perfect moment or the most ideal romantic place to do this, but..." Edward sighed before continuing, "I've…I've ju…just ran out of time." He stuttered snapping the box's lid close for the final time.

I bit my lip while taking in his words and I found myself for the second time tonight confused. I slowly walked over to him and sat down beside him, pulling my legs up to my chest and waited patiently for him to continue. "But it's something I thought long and hard about and I know our relationship has always progressed quickly between us." Edward smirked meeting my eyes, "I also know your young and you have your whole life ahead of you but I'm ready to make you a part of my life."

And with that I watched him take a deep breath before sliding off the bed and kneel down on one knee. "Edward what are you doing?" I asked standing up, staring wide eyed at him as he nervously watched me. "Isabella Marie Swan I know this isn't your typical Jane Austen proposal but I promise for the rest of my life to make sure you have the life you deserve..." I could hear my heart pound in my ear as I stared awe struck at Edward as he pulled open the ring box he had been fiddling with, revealing a beautiful gold oval ring, encrusted with a least thirty small diamonds. I drew in a steady breath and clapped my hand over my mouth trying to keep in the bubble of emotion from spelling out.

"I love you and only you, will you marry me?" He whispered tracing my face with his green eyes. My throat felt tight, thick with uncannily feelings. I didn't know whether to feel happy or take a step back and try to reason with him. I mean I'm seventeen years old I had senior year to look forward to college and then a career did I really want to have a husband tagging along? But then again what kind of life would it be if Edward wasn't part of it?

I swallowed hard and nodded my head, "Yes." I uttered almost breathlessly, Edward beamed at me and gathered me up in his arms sweeping me off my feet, capturing my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Edward was the first to pull away leaving me gasping and wanting more.

I kept my arms locked around his neck not willing to let go just yet. "Do you want me to put the ring on myself or do you want to do the honors?" I smirked amuse at Edward's baffled expression as he realized that he hadn't done so. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He chuckled pulling the ring from the small box placing it securely on my finger.

"It's beautiful... You didn't spend a lot did you? Lie to me if you did."

"No, it's just an old family helium I inherited from my birth mother, along with a few other things," Edward shrugged wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him twisting the delicate ring in the moon light. Normally I wouldn't be the type of girl to get excited about these sort of things, but it was the fact that Edward had chosen me to spend the rest of his life with me that had my heart racing.

The excitement soon turned into reality, "What about Charlie?" I asked playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "It's not like he's going to welcome you into the family with open arms." I sighed frustrated pulling myself away from him. "I know it's not what you want to hear right now, but I don't see how we can pull off a wedding when Charlie doesn't even allow you within a hundred yards of me." Edward groaned and ran a hand through his hair. I couldn't help not to feel a little guilty about causing Edward more stress then he was already under. I watched as he paced back and forth, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. I lay down on the bed, placing my pillow over my face feeling more tired than I had been before.

I felt the bed shift under me, I let Edward gently remove the pillow and toss it on the floor. "Hey," He breathed sweeping the strains of hair away from my face. "Everything will work out alright?" Edward soothed kissing the tip of my nose. I smiled tentatively and snuggled up to him, we laid there talking the rest of the night talking until eventually falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning after Edward had left I took a quick shower and meet Charlie down stairs lacing his boots by the door. "I want be home until late tonight, that doesn't mean I you get to waltzing around town while am out." He scolded, I nodded once tucking my hair behind my ear, noticing something gold out of the corner of my eye when I done so. I looked down at my hand realizing I still had my engagement ring on.

I put my arm around my back hoping Charlie hadn't taken notice to it; I swiftly took it off, placing the ring into my back pocket. "I figure I would go to the supermarket today." I said grabbing my jacket and shoes.

"That's a good idea, there's money in the can still." Charlie nodded placing his gun in his holster. "I'll see you later kid," He grunted as he headed out the door. Grocery shopping wasn't one of my favorite things to do but it gave me enough time to think freely without having to make small talk or acting attentive.

I gathered what I needed for the few weeks and headed towards the cashier register when out of nowhere another cart weaved out one of the aisles, hitting my

cart with theirs.

"Oopsie daisy," I heard a woman giggle 0nervously, detaching her cart from mine. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine," I consoled looking up at Mrs. Newton painted face. She smiled her pearl white teeth and patted her hair making sure not strain was out of place. Mrs. Newton owed a camping store along with her husband and golden retriever of a son Mike Newton. I grimaced just thinking his name; he was to overly persi0stent in trying to win me over. I was already relieved to have not have ran into him already this summer. "So honey what have you been up to lately?" Mrs. Newton asked looking down at her well-manicured hands.

"The usual, nothing to exciting," I mumbled not wanting to give too many details out to a well-known gossiper. "Well I've been hearing otherwise, it seems that you and a certain Cullen boy have been seen awfully close these past few weeks or so I've been told from Mrs. Stanley." I wanted to roll my eyes and continue towards the checkout but she kept on rambling on it was hard to cut her off.

"So anyways I been needing some help down at the store and I was wondering if you would like a job." She offered out of the blue, I was kind of taking back not really sure how to respond to that.

"Well um, I'll have to run it by Charlie but I don't see why not." I shrugged moving my cart slowly away from her.

"Good, I have a few applications in my car and I'll just leave one in your truck." Mrs. Newton yelled after me.

I waved over my shoulder, "Thanks!" Before finally escaping.

* * *

**POLL: On wither or not you want Edward's P.O.V. or just to stick with Bella's End's February 15th.**

**THANKS Rscianatico for Betaing my story.**


	34. Chapter 34 Edward's POV

****

**Previously:**

_"So anyways I been needing some help down at the store and I was wondering if you would like a job." She offered out of the blue, I was kind of taking back not really sure how to respond to that._

_"Well um, I'll have to run it by Charlie but I don't see why not." I shrugged moving my cart slowly away from her._

_"Good, I have a few applications in my car and I'll just leave one in your truck." Mrs. Newton yelled after me._

_I waved over my shoulder, "Thanks!" Before finally escaping._

**Now:**

A/N: TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE BOLD PRINT OR YOU WANT ME TO STICK TO THE ORIGINAL

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Be all that you can be, were the words brained in my mind. I loved the army, I love the feeling of being useful in some way to people. I knew my family worried about me and I didn't try to pretend I wasn't scared for myself.**

**After my birth parents death I had no reason to believe that I could ever feel at peace again, especially after seeing blood shed for the past two years of my life. I was convinced that there was nothing more than that, I watched everyone I love be put through so much turmoil that I wasn't sure if I could ever let anyone in to know me for me, not even my own family.**

**But then some girl, woman I should say waltzed into my life shining her love around me, feeling my soul with warmth making me live again. Bella her name alone sent an involuntary smile to my face, she was everything I ever dreamt about. She was shy, prismatic, funny, honest, caring, kind the list could go on.**

**She was my other half, the better part of me it only made sense to marry her. So I asked Rosalie and Emmett for their help, I would've asked Alice for her help but once I involved her I knew Charlie would get suspicious. I was grateful to them both for going along with my fool proof plan.**

**I had everything set the only thing I wasn't sure about was how to get Charlie to sign the marriage license without tipping him off. Rose assured me that she could get sign without delay. But then again Rose was always had been an excellent con artist, she found out about Bella's application from a woman named Mrs. Newton who owned a camping store.**

**Seeing an opportunity Rose had successful placed the marriage license in the middle of the application. Bella was still seventeen years old and she needed a parent or guardian to sign her application, so Rose thought since she had to have Charlie sign that why not slip the marriage licenses in there as well.**

**We were surprised but mostly ecstatic to know that Charlie was very tired last night, he signed the papers without a single thought of what he was doing. Bella called me laughing and crying into the phone, about how she couldn't wait to be called officially mine. I couldn't help to chuckle at her enthusiasm, but the feeling that I got from those words sent a welcoming chill down my spine.**

**The next morning Emmett and I packed the Volvo down with everyone's luggage, I could tell by the way that Bella fidgety with her blue sweater that she was nerves and truth be told I was just as nerves. "Are you sure you still want to do this? " I asked wrapping my arms around her small frame.**

**Bella looked up at me with her big brown eyes, cupping my cheek with her delicate hand. "I love you, I can't promise you I'll be the perfect wife but I can promise to love you ever single day as long as I live." She said passionately, I took her hand and slid it to my lips kissing her palm.**

**"I love you too, you're more than I ever could image and more and I promise to love you every day of forever." I grinned sealing my words with a kiss on her plumped lips; I could feel her smile against my mouth, knotting her fingers in my hair.**

**"Alright you too save some of that for the honeymoon." Rose smirked pulling on Bella's arm towing her towards her M3. I rolled my eyes and winked at Bella before hoping into Emmett's jeep.**

**"So are you still sure you want to give up being a bachelor, I mean once your married it's no givesy, backsies." Emmett snickered turning his jeep around leading the way out of town. "Cause once you sign that paper your signing all rights to freedom."**

**I shook my head and laughed once, "You do realize that this is Bella you're talking about right!" Emmett shrugged indifferently, "She's the only one I'll ever want Em. I don't have to think over something that's already been decided; trust me we know what we're doing." Emmett's usual grin turned down I could see the wheels in his head turn as he took in my words.**

**"And what about Bella, dude she's seventeen years old how do you know in six months after you leave that she'll stay fateful. Am not saying it can't be done, but am saying she's still a girl, are you sure she's ready for this and it's not just hormones ruling her decision?" I didn't say anything how could I, were we being too hasty?**

**I couldn't help but to wonder if Bella even thought through what she was commenting to. "Bella is not like that she's different she's not some girl looking for a good time. She's real and once she makes her mind up that's it, if Bella didn't want to marry me and she wanted freedom. She would have done that already, she wouldn't make a commitment, especially after what she witness with her mom and dad." I defended her taking reassures from my own words.**

**Emmett smiled over at me, "Then I wish you the best of luck." It was nice and unnerving to have Emmett so concerned. The rest of the ride was filled with Emmett's loud country music; the worst part about it was that he had to sing along with ever song out of tune. I ignored most of his obnoxious music and concentrated on the hours ahead waiting for me. My heart hammered in my chest of the thought of calling Bella my wife.**

**Vegas was nothing like I had imaged it would be, of course I seen the city on television but seeing it for myself was a lot different. Lights lit up the streets, people flooded the city like kids on a playground looking for a good time. I could literally feel the excitement clouding the air. "Dude do you think we have enough time hit some of the casinos before you tie the knot?" Emmett yelled in awe.**

**I rolled my eyes, "Emmett I only have a day here before Bella returns before I do, am not wasting any time." I sighed hating the fact that we had only had that but reminded myself to be optimistic, it was better than not having any at all.**

**We drove around for another fifteen minutes before Rose finally pulled into a parking lot of a little chapel. Bella slid out of Rose's car looking anxious; Rose placed a comforting arm around her shoulders whispering in her ear. I walked slowly up to her not sure what I planned on doing.**

**"Rose," I spoke softly. Rosalie looked up at me sadly; she nodded once knowing I needed time alone with Bella, she hugged her before joining Emmett in the church. I took Bella in my arms and buried my face into her hair, "We don't have to do this love. I don't want you to feel pressured into this, I want be mad or disappointed, you just say the word and were headed back to Fork's." I said placing kiss on her forehead, Bella looked up at me with watery eyes.**

**"Bella please don't cry alright, let me go get Rose and Emmett." I pulled away from her but Bella stopped.**

**"No, no." She shook her head, "I'm not crying because I don't want to marry you, I'm crying because I do want to marry you. I just got wedding jitters," Bella cried clinging to me. I hugged her tight against my chest rocking us back and forth. We stayed like that for a few minutes.**

**Finally she looked up at and smiled, "See already know you're going to make a good husband,"**

**"Are you ready to marry me now?" I asked hesitantly, Bella giggled and nodded her head vigorously. I couldn't help not to let out a sigh of relief; I bent down and kissed trying to convey all the love had with just one kiss.**

**Bella was the first to break the kiss, laughing as I pouted but allowing her to lead us into the chapel. As we walked inside a small table sat an old woman smiling like a treasure cat. "You must be Bella and Edward," I nodded drawling Bella closer to me.**

**"Yes," She glanced down at the papers in front of her and nodded to herself. "Everything looks to be in order, is your father not here to walk down the aisle?" The elderly woman asked Bella looking puzzled, I cursed under my breath as I watched Bella's face crumbled.**

**"No, he couldn't make it but he knew how much I love Edward and so…" She trailed off leaning her head on my shoulder, the old woman clapped her hands together. "Alright then let me just go speak to my husband and then will get started." I led Bella to where Rose and Emmett were sitting on a faded love seat.**

**"So the wedding still on, huh." Emmett boomed clapping my shoulder with his meaty hand.**

**I shook his hand off and looked around the chapel it was practically empty which was a good thing I guess, I did feel a little guilty not giving Bella a choice about her wedding. I felt like she was being gipped out of her dream wedding, wasn't that the sort of things girls dreamt of their whole life? The Cinderella wedding, I wanted to give Bella things not take them away.**

**"Sir please come this way to the dressing room," An old man smiled I kissed Bella's cheek and followed Emmett to the back of the chapel. "I'll give you to men a few minutes to change," The old man said turning to leave.**

**I changed quickly into a neatly pressed white dress shirt and simple black dress pants. It was the only nice outfit I had, Emmett on the other hand wore a sapphire blue dress shirt and black dress pants.**

**"Let's do this!" Emmett shouted trying to rally me up like we were in some locker room just before the big game. I nodded too nervous to say anything and followed him out into the small fellowship room. The old man that led us to the dressing rooms was now standing beside me with an old battered bible.**

**He bent down and pressed play on a small black radio filling the room with Wagner's wedding march, Rosalie quickly made her way down the aisle wearing a dress that was the same color blue Emmett was wearing. I heard Emmett whistle beside me watching her as she pranced down the aisle.**

**I snorted and focused on the beauty waiting for me a few feet away. I could feel my hands start to sweat, my blood raced within my veins as I watched Bella float down the aisle. She was wearing a short white wedding dress strapless it was simple but the not plain. White polka dots dotted the whole dress giving Bella that sweet and innocent look she had about her.**

**Bella's dark hair was slightly curled framing her heart shaped face; she smiled nervously at me as she took the final step towards me. I took her delicate hand in mine, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. After that all I could remember was saying the repeated words the preacher said and then the next thing I knew I was kissing Bella.**

* * *

Hey guys sorry it's been a while but I'm back on track now and ready.

I know this isn't the best of my works but next chapter will, I just had to get the feel of Edward.


	35. Chapter 35

**Previously:**

I snorted and focused on the beauty waiting for me a few feet away. I could feel my hands start to sweat, my blood raced within my veins as I watched Bella float down the aisle. She was wearing a short white wedding dress strapless it was simple but the not plain. White polka dots dotted the whole dress giving Bella that sweet and innocent look she had about her.

Bella's dark hair was slightly curled framing her heart shaped face; she smiled nervously at me as she took the final step towards me. I took her delicate hand in mine, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. After that all I could remember was saying the repeated words the preacher said and then the next thing I knew I was kissing Bella.

**Now:**

I could faintly hear the small applause echo in the nearly empty room, but it wasn't enough to distract me from Bella's soft lips. Emmett chuckled, "Alright guys I don't want to witness the first phase of the honeymoon." Bella giggled against my lips making my heart launch at the sound of her giddiness.

I pulled away and hugged her as close as I could to me, Bella rested her chin on my chest and smiled up at me. "I love you," She whispered low so only I could hear I couldn't help the grin that pulled at me lips. "I love you too, love." I murmured kissing her forehead. The preacher gave his congratulations before turning and walking away, giving us time to spend with our family.

Rosalie smiled, "Alright you two I've booked a honeymoon sweet right next door. I'll be by in the morning to pick Bella up around eleven, I know it's not long but it's the best I can do." She sighed handing me a card key to the hotel room.

I nodded and stuck it in my pocket, "Thank you both for helping us today I know it wasn't the easiest thing to do, but am glad I got to share this day with you." Emmett grinned wickedly, "All Eddie you know you didn't have any other choice but to bring us. How else am I supposed to make your blushing bride go scarlet?" He winked, "Especially on her wedding night."

Bella grimaced and I laughed once before Bella scolded up at me, Rose rolled her eyes and slapped Emmett lightly on the arm. "Leave her alone Emmett she has enough to deal with right now, she doesn't need you making it worse." Rose reprimanded him, he pouted and walked away disappointed.

She ignored him and turned to Bella, "Remember what I said okay. " Rose nodded making sure Bella understood what ever conversation they had earlier. Bella swallowed hard and ducked her head shyly, "Alright." I looked between them hoping to despiser whatever girl code they were using.

Rosalie shook her head at me and hugged Bella one last time and patted my shoulder, wishing us both luck. I pulled a very nervous looking Bella into my arms looking up into my eyes unsure of what to do next. I ran a hand through my hair and started to lead her to Emmett's jeep.

We didn't speak, I tired several times but nothing I thought of seemed appropriate at the time. I silently helped Bella into the jeep and made my way over to the driver side, I watched Bella's trembling hands fumble with her seat belt. Her brow furrowed in concentration, my heart clenched in my chest. "Bella, love…"

She cut me off, "I'm fine I'm just…" Bella trailed off looking away from me; I reached over stroking her soft curls trying my best to sooth her. Bella looked up from underneath her dark lashes and smiled up at me, "I love you."

I grinned and captured her lips with mine, "I love you too." I murmured against her lips before speeding away towards our honeymoon suit.

The next morning was difficult, I laid awake most of the night not allowing sleep to take me away from the angel who slept peacefully beside me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was so beautiful. Her dark brown curls framed her face like satin making her slightly parted lips more luscious than ever.

I ran the tips of my fingers down her jaw cupping her chin gently rubbing my thumb up and down her soft skin. Bella sighed peacefully and snuggled up to me resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and continue watch her drinking in every ounce of her. Knowing I wouldn't be able to share this moment with her much longer.

I wrapped my arms around her small frame, shivering a little at her warmth, but marveled over the perfection that now shared the same last name as me. I hated myself for having to give up my angel after just making a new commitment to her. I only wished I had the guts to ask for her hands weeks ago instead up a few days ago.

I watched Bella's eyes fluttered open causing my breath to catch in my throat, her big brown eyes shined brightly under the dim moon light that filtered through curtains. Bella smiled up at me taking my hand away from her flawless skin to kiss the center of my palm sweetly. "What time is it?" She whispered wrapping my arm back around her waist kissing my cheek in the process.

I grinned down at her and glanced over her shoulder at red bold numbers of the clock, "Little after four." I membered and nuzzle my face into her hair, smelling her sweet strawberry perfume. "How long have you been awake?"

I shrugged, "I haven't really gone to sleep love, besides I've been too busy admiring my gorgeous wife." Bella ducked her head blushing at my compliment. She didn't say anything for a moment and I waited for her together her thoughts.

"Please…Please stay with me…Please doesn't go," Bella cried burying her face in my chest.

I closed my eyes and sat up hugging her to me. "Shh," I tried to sooth rubbing her back up and down while rocking us back and forth.

Bella's P.O.V.

I knew this wasn't the time to wallow and pout, but just looking into those green eyes made me realize I didn't have long to gaze into them. It wasn't fair I had to give him up, how was I supposed to live with not knowing whether he was alive or not. "Bella, love please look at me." Edward asked prying my hands off his waist holding me at arm's length, grabbing my jaw with his hand making my eyes meet with his.

"Let's not think about this right now, alright besides I don't want this night to be anything but perfect for you." I smiled a water smile and rested my head against his broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry am ruining this; I guess I just feel like I haven't had enough time with you just yet." I sighed brushing his hair back into place. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my palm, "Well let's just enjoy the time we have left love." He chucked kissing me furiously.

Later on the next morning after showering, I slid into a tight fitted dark blue dress a going away present from Alice. I smoothed the fabric into place trying to channel whatever feeling that churned in the pit of my stomach. I glanced back at Edward through the mirror looking at ease as he laid across the unmade bed.

We had only an hour left to spend together before Rose came, my shoulders slumped as I made my way over to Edward, crawling into his side. I played with the buttons on his white shirt, listening to his even breaths that caressed my face. I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into his chest.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. "What about running away with me, I mean we could change our names and social security number and just leave the country for a while." I suggested another option letting Edward roll me over so he could hover over me.

I did my best to reason with him all morning trying my best to delay his departure as long as I could. I didn't want live my newlywed life alone; I didn't want to live alone period. Edward smiled and captured a lock of my hair between his fingers. "And what would you do when the U.S Army came looking for me?" I pouted not knowing the answer.

"It's not fair, why don't you stay here and I'll go fight in your place; that way I know that you're safe here." I tried to per sway hugging his waist to me.

Edward stared down at me with a transfixed expression; he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine making me forget what we were even talking about to begin with.

Edward's P.O.V.

I tangled my hands in her hair transferring all my frustration and love all into one kiss. After a few minutes I pulled away with battered breaths, only to kiss her temple, cheek, jaw and neck.

I rested my forehead against Bella's feeling her heart beat against my chest. "I love you," I whispered kissing the tip of her button nose.

Bella sighed with content while playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. "I love you too, forever," She breathed pulling me back down to kiss her warm lips once again.

* * *

**Unbetaed so mistakes : Sorry it took so long to update there had been a death in the family so... Anyways review.**

**P.S. My updates may delay a bit because am trying to make chapters longer.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Previously:**

_Edward's P.O.V._

_I tangled my hands in her hair transferring all my frustration and love all into one kiss. After a few minutes I pulled away with battered breaths, only to kiss her temple, cheek, jaw and neck. _

_I rested my forehead against Bella's feeling her heart beat against my chest. "I love you," I whispered kissing the tip of her button nose._

_Bella sighed with content while playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. "I love you too, forever," She breathed pulling me back down to kiss her warm lips once again._

**Now:**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

When Rose pulled into the driveway beside Charlie's cruiser a since of dread came glooming down upon my happy mood. I didn't know how hard it would be to come back to this rainy place without Edward, without my husband. The thought of Edward and the days we spent together made me warm and giddy.

But looking at Charlie's place 'my prison' chased away all happy thoughts. I sighed and threw my head back on the headrest and stared out into the down pour. Rose smiled over at me sympathetically and held out her hand, "I need your wedding ring Bella. You don't want Charlie questioning you about it," I glanced down at the gold band that circled around my ring finger, letting the lights of the dashboard catch the shine in it.

With resentment I pulled off my ring and carefully place it in Rose's manicured hand. "I hate this," I growled running a hand through my hair tugging at my roots in frustration. Rose slid the ring in her handbag and patted my shoulder, I wasn't exactly close to Rosalie, but after everything that happen in the past few days I couldn't deny that we were friends now at least.

"Don't worry alright, soon you'll turn eighteen and then Edward will come back safe. Than the both of you can live your life however you please." Those words should have given me hope, but words were easier said than done.

"Yeah I guess," I moaned, "I should get going. Charlie's probably starved my now, thanks for everything, to you and Emmett both." She nodded and hugged me.

"Take care of yourself, things will work out eventually," I nodded and grabbed my bag. "I'll talk to you later Rose," I threw over my shoulder before climbing out of the car into the rain. When I finally reached the porch steps, Charlie had already open the front door for me.

I could already feel smothered, but for Edward's sake I plastered on a smile and embraced Charlie into a hug. "Hey dad, you look a little thin." I forced a laugh.

Charlie chuckled, "It's nice to have you back Bells, did you have fun?"

"Yeah Rose decided to have a shopping spree and guess who was left to hold the bags? Now I know why Emmett so buff," I rolled my eyes dropping my bag at the stairs and made my way to the kitchen turning the stove on. Charlie smiled, "Ah don't bother with cooking, I already order a pizza I thought you be too tired to cook."

"Thanks," I mumbled flipping the stove back off and stood in the middle of the kitchen awkwardly. Charlie shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking anywhere but me.

"I'm going to unpack," I announced brushing past Charlie taking my duffel bag with me. I stayed in my room most of the day reading and moping around until four-thirty; I was working up the nerve to talk to Charlie about seeing Edward one last time. I took a deep breath and straighten my shoulders before marching down stairs. I found Charlie with the left over pizza box on the coffee table watching a baseball game.

"Dad, can we, can we talk." I stuttered tucking my hair behind my ear. Charlie glanced up at me and paused the T.V. giving me his undivided attention.

"What's up?" He asked taking a sip of his beer.

"I was wondering if maybe I could go see Edward off, I know you told us we couldn't see each other again, but I was hoping that you wouldn't mind letting us have one last goodbye." I said hesitantly, I watched Charlie watch me with a questionable look; I could tell the wheels in his head were turning.

"Bells am going let you go see him, but after tonight no more." He ordered going back to his game; I bit my lip trying to keep my smile off my face.

"Thanks dad, I better go before he leaves." I ran out of the house sling my truck door open, fumbling with the keys. Today of all of all days I wished I had a much faster car. I pushed the pedal as far as I could to the flood board.

As soon as I reached the bus stop I threw the gear into park and rushed over to where Edward was waiting patiently by himself. "Edward!" I yelled running across to the street to see his dazzling smile light up his face when he spotted me. I jumped into his waiting arms burying my face into his neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." I repeated over and over again knowing I wouldn't be able to say it again for a long time. Edward wasted no time telling me how much he loved me, pressing his lips against mine. I held him tight as I could against me not letting an inch separate us.

After a few minutes of our intense embrace we broke our passionate kiss, buried my face into chiseled chest not ready to let go. "I love you, you know that right?" Edward asked tilting my chin up so I was gazing straight into his emerald eyes.

I nodded furiously, "I know," I breathed feeling tears line my eyes.

What I heard next made my body go stiff, the hiss of the bus pulled to a stop opening its door to the waiting passengers. I shook my head, I hadn't had enough time with him just yet he couldn't go, no he couldn't leave me. Edward saw the fear in my eyes and looked down at me sadly, "I've got to go," He whispered more to himself then me.

My arms felt heavy, no matter how hard I tried to cling. Edward captured my lips one last time squeezing me against him before turning away from me.

I watched as he climbed up on the bus steps, leaving me staring after him. I tried not to think about where he was going or if I would ever see him again. Edward looked back over his shoulder and grinned, "See you soon love." I smiled back my heart fluttering at his words, "Not soon enough," I choked out hating that he was going to remember me with a red runny nose and puffy eyes. He winked back at me sending me his breathing taking grin before the doors close behind him.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Emmett slung his jeep into the garage, jerking it into park; I was more than happy when he cut the engine killing the loud rattle that shook the frame of the jeep. I shook my head at Emmett, "Man what's the use of listening to music when you can't make out the song over the bass?" He chuckled.

"Dude you're just jealous because my acoustics are better than your 'soccer mom car', I mean there's only so much classical music I can't take." He sneered hopping.

I jumped out and started to follow him inside, "And this is coming from a guy who listens to 'The Gummy Bear' song repeatedly, have you no since of taste what so ever?" I asked as we made our way into the living room.

"Shut up grandpa!" He yelled grabbing the remote off the couch clicking through the hundreds of channels. I rolled my eyes at him and started for the stairs wanting to sleep a couple of hours before I had to leave.

I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling anxiety start to build, my mind kept flashing to Bella's face. How was I supposed to protect her when I was going to be thousands of miles away?

Most of importantly what if Charlie found out about our marriage, would he hurt her, would he tell her to get an annulment, these weren't even the surface of my worries.

I fell onto my bed and buried my head into my freshly wash sheets, Esme had a habit of making sure we all had clean clothes and bedding.

I heard an eager knock interrupt my train of thought; I didn't have to think twice to know who it was. I was immediately greeted by a hyper Alice, "So did Bella look gorgeous and was the ceremony romantic. Oh, oh what about the honeymoon?" Alice asked all in one breath.

I raised my head up and looked up into Alice's beaming face. "It's nice to see you to Alice, Jasper," I nodded, watching him put a calming hand on Alice's shoulder. "Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked sitting up, stretching.

"Esme is with Carlisle in his study," Alice smirked.

I nodded my head not needing any further detail than that, I ran my hand through my hair, "Don't worry their still in the dark about you and Bella. I've convinced them both that you and Emmett went camping." He shrugged smiling.

"Edward!" Alice shouted in my face, "Give me some details, your killing me here." I chuckled at the seriousness lacing her voice. "Alice why don't you go annoy Emmett for a while, so I can catch some sleep."

Alice gritted her teeth and threw her hands on her hips. "You listen to me Edward Anthony Cullen, I was made to miss my brother's and my best friend's wedding now if you don't start telling me what I want to hear your going to wish you had." I raised my brows at her.

"Don't threaten me Alice; I don't have the time and the patients for your tantrums. What do you want me to say, that I finally married the girl of my dreams and hardly spent twenty-four hours with her, because I have to leave to go to some foreign county. Not knowing if she's going too be alright or not, so sorry if am not gushing my guts out." I spat getting up to start packing, slinging my duffel bag next to Alice.

There was a pregnant silence; I could see Alice and Jasper throwing anxious looks at each other. "Edward you know you don't have to worry about that well keep her safe," Jasper vowed wrapping his long arm around Alice's small shoulders. I knew I could trust them to look out for Bella, but it felt like I was neglecting my duty as a husband.

I nodded and mumbled thanks, not wanting to talk farther on the subject. "Well I better call Rose to see if she's on her way, were supposed to go shopping this afternoon, after we say our goodbyes to you first." Alice sighed sadly, I shook my head at her while cramming my t-shirts in the oversized bag. "I don't want anyone to go with me to the bus stop, we can just say goodbye here."

Alice rolled my eyes, "Ah don't be stubborn of course will be there, the whole family will." She smiled and being to fold my bundled clothes.

"No, it's already going to be hard enough," My head started to throb with frustration.

"You do realize Esme isn't going to be too happy about this?" Alice warned crossing her petite arms over her chest. I glared at her, "Alice do me a favor and go away, if I want your advice than I'll ask for it but other than that butt out." She pressed her lips into a fine line and stomped her way out of the room.

Jasper looked at me sadly, "She's just trying to help Edward." He pointed out, "Just make sure you take your ring off before you meet up with Carlisle and Esme." And with that Jasper slowly followed Alice's leave.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to breath evenly, I knew that they were only trying to help, I just hated the fact that something that was meant to be so special had to be hidden like a crime. I unscrewed my ring and placed in on the dresser and started to change into more comfortable clothes.

I placed my wedding ring in my pocket and grabbed my bag. I looked around my room one last time making sure I didn't miss anything important. When I got down stairs I was meet with both my parents and all my siblings. I gave a faint smile, "Why is everyone acting as if someone has died?" I tried to joke Esme jump up from where she was sitting in one of the arm chairs and pulled me into a furious hug.

"My poor, poor boy I wish you didn't have to go." She cried, "But I'm so proud of you, just keep safe alright?" Esme smiled sadly I nodded and embraced Carlisle. "Make sure you write often, I don't need Esme worrying me to death about your safety." He added seriously. "I promise, I write as soon as am settled in," I said the rest of goodbyes to my brothers and sisters and headed for the door.

"I'll give you a ride," Emmett offered grabbing his keys. The car ride was silent compare to the ride before; Emmett didn't say anything which I was grateful for. We only had a few more miles till we reached the bus stop and I could tell he was having a hard time keeping his emotion in check. "Hey Em I need you to do me a favor, I know you're going back to school soon but I need you to promise me you'll check in on Bella for me. I just want to need to know that she's being taking care of," Emmett looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you don't have to worry; I've got your back." He promised pulling up at the sidewalk, I grabbed my bag and hopped out, "I'll talk to you soon Em." I waved over my shoulder walking over to crowd that gathered at the bus stop.

I was glad it had stopped raining; I guess I should have seen that as a plus, I stood there for what seem like forever. When I head the most beautiful voice called my name. "Edward!" I turned around and saw Bella running towards me looking just as beautiful as I left her. I reached for her letting her jump into my arms, her scent hit me like a ton of bricks and couldn't help not to inhale her heavenly smell.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She cried into my shoulder, there were no better words for me to find, so instead I poured all my love into one kiss. I could taste her moist lips against mine, the salty tears that fell from her deep brown eyes. I was almost sure that she didn't know she was crying.

I wanted so much to stay and be the man she deserve, to give her a life I swore too. We broke apart after a couple of minutes; Bella hugged my waist burying her gorgeous face in my chest. "I love you, you know that right?" I asked placing my finger under her chin making her look at me.

She bobbed her head up and down, "I know," She cried allowing tears to pour down her flushed cheeks. I could hear the bus rattle itself up the street, stopping just a few feet away. I could feel Bella still in my arms at the sound, her petrified face look franticly up at me. "I've got to go," I mumbled memorizing her face for the last time.

Bella's arms fell for to her sides and I couldn't have her thinking this was how I was going to leave her. I leant down and molded my lips to her, tightening my hold on her.

I hated myself when I broke the kiss, turning away from her. I slowly climbed the bus steps; I threw my gaze over my shoulder looking back into Bella's sweet face, "See you soon love." I smirked remembering our first night together; she smiled back at me, "Not soon enough." I winked and let the large bus driver close the doors behind me.

* * *

**Well I know this wasn't exactly the best chapter ever but I do promise that the next chapter will be longer and more awesome than before.**

**Please review, this was unbetaed again.**


	37. Chapter 37

NO BETA

**Dictated** to _**albu**_ for her accusations they were almost dead on.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Bella's arms fell for to her sides and I couldn't have her thinking this was how I was going to leave her. I leant down and molded my lips to her, tightening my hold on her._

_I hated myself when I broke the kiss, turning away from her. I slowly climbed the bus steps; I threw my gaze over my shoulder looking back into Bella's sweet face, "See you soon love." I smirked remembering our first night together; she smiled back at me, "Not soon enough." I winked and let the large bus driver close the doors behind me. _

**Now:**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**3 weeks 2 days and 7 hours**

Iran was a place of familiarly to me that and several other second and third world countries. It had been weeks since I last saw Bella and our family. Just thinking about them made me realize how much I missed them, "Come on Cullen we haven't got all day, get moving boy." Sergeant Uley ordered, I shook my head and dropped my half written letter, joining the rest of the crew who were all circled around our superiors.

"Alright men were moving out again," Some of the crew groaned and cursed. "Alright, alright, alright if I wanted to hear anyone complain than I would've called my wife." He chuckled, "We have until 1000 hours to leave the premises. Now get some sleep," He commanded dismissing us.

I wondered back over to the neglected camp fire and picked back up my stationary, I was in the middle of writing Esme when Tommy Stewart came around with the bag of mail. I jumped up and ran to his side, "Nick Cross you've got a stack of letters from dear old gran." Tommy chuckled handing the letters over to Nick who didn't look like he enjoyed Tommy's joke.

"All crack a smile Cross," Nick scolded and turned around and gave him the finger. "Okay Edward Cullen, ah it looks like someone's got a big fan from a girl name Isabella…" He smirked waving the white envelopes in his hand, "Oooh Cullen, looks like somebody's finally tied the knot." I smacked him in the back of the head as hard as I could and snatched my mail out of his hands.

"If you haven't notice genius I do wear a wedding band, is that not a big enough clue for you?" I asked looking through my mail, "Ow Cullen, man that hurt." Tommy whined rubbing the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes and opened Bella's letter first.

_**Edward,**_

_**How do I start well things here are great, I started hanging out more with Rose and Alice. They both been keeping me busy, Esme has been nothing but supportive, she has been so kind and caring and am glad to call her mom. I love the way she tries to make me feel better by saying she can't wait for the day you come back so that you can marry me and finally make me an official part of the family.**_

_**Rosalie amuses her by saying she can already picture how the wedding would be like, I've had to walk away a couple times afraid that my annoying blush would give us away. Other than those comments made it still seems like their still left in the dark about the how thing.**_

_**I want lie to you, it's been hard without you especially when Charlie makes his remarks about you. I do my best an ignore them, but lately it's been getting worse. I don't want you to get upset or worried, I'll be fine soon senior year will start and you know as well as I do that should be enough to keep me busy for a while. **_

_**I love you so much and can't wait for you to come back to me safe, so we can begin our life as husband and wife.**_

_**Love you my life**_

_**Bella**_

I smiled to myself and packed away her letter safely in my bag and moved on to Alice's letter.

_**Hello there big bro,**_

_**How are things? I can tell by your letters that you've been just as depressed as your dear Bella has, but no worries she's been occupied with none other than your best sister, ME!**_

_**Well let's just put it this way if she comes complaining to you about multiple shopping trips in the future than you'll know she's having a great time.**_

_**Alright now let's see what else there is to tell you, well Emmett thought it would be a brilliant idea to fix the water heater with a butter knife and some duct tape. Don't ask why it needed to be fixed, to this day Emmett want tell us, anyways as soon as he touched the wires with metal the wall somehow went up in flames. Esme wasn't to please having to replace the wall.**_

_**Uh I wish I had more to say but Jazz offered to take me to the movies.**_

_**Love ya lot's,**_

_**Alice**_

_**P.S. Make sure you write to Bella that she should have more of a life than she does. **_

I bit the inside of my cheek reading the last of Alice's letter. I read and re-read over the sentence trying to draw out some sort of solution, it made me wonder just how bad things really were back home. "Hey Cullen," Nick called sitting down beside me. Nick Harris was one of the few guys I had at my birthday party, I had my suspensions he was the one who informed Bella that I was leaving.

"What's up Harris?"

"Ah nothing much man, how's things with Bella?" He asked pointing towards my stack of letters. I smiled, "She's doing good, it's a hard adjustment for her, but my family watching out for her." I sighed running my hand through my hair; Nick nodded and then looked over his shoulder hastily than looked back to me.

"Dude did you really marry Bella?" He asked astonished I raised my brow at him and lifted my left hand up, grinning ear to ear. "Why do you ask?"

Nick shrugged, "Well it didn't look like she was more than sixteen, seventeen years old last time I saw her. Your kind of robbing the cardinal aren't you?" He chuckled as he being to rummage through his own bag looking for something.

I glared at him and went back to reading my letters, "So how old is she?" Nick asked lightly I gritted my teeth and looked up from Emmett's letter. "Why can't you be one of those people who think age is just a number?" I asked packing my things away, "I am, but that doesn't make my curiosity any less."

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you can get, she's not that young. Bella's more mature than half the woman her age even woman double her age. She's different from any other person I meet, that's all that anyone needs to know." Nick didn't say anything and I was hoping he was going to keep that way for a while.

But like many good things it all had to end sometime or another, "Edward you know I didn't mean any harm, it's just a naturally reaction." I rolled my eyes and tossed my bag over my shoulder, "She'll be eighteen in September, her dad signed for her so we could get married before I left." I lied knowing he wouldn't understand if I told him the truth, "So now if I'm done with my integration am going to get some sleep," I grumbled over my shoulder making my way to tent house.

**Bella P.O.V.**

The days seemed too carry on longer with each passing day. I tried to ignore the stabbing pain that gnawed at my heart, I did my best to smile and go on about my days as normally as I could, but I just couldn't erase Edward's perfect face from my mind. I was constantly worried about him, was he safe, was he still health and as perfect as when he left me.

Alice kept reminding me that he was strong enough to take care of himself. She and Rose both tried their best to keep me occupied but it wasn't enough to keep my mind from wondering back to my anxieties.

I wrote every day, mostly about fruitless things like the entertainment Emmett provided us down to the Charlie's happier mood. I left out the crying jags and eating habits out, I didn't need him to worry about me more than he had to.

"Be-l-la," Alice sung snapping me out of my train of thought. I had been spending most my time at the Cullen's house, I found it better to be surrounded by comfort and love than sitting around thinking to the point of going insane. I sat on the white couch reading Withering Heights for the second time this week, "Yeah?" I asked weakly.

Alice bounded down the stairs two at a time with a radiate smile plastered on her tiny face, "We have exactly one week before school starts and that means…." She trailed off suggestively, I sighed and dog tagged my page throwing my book on the coffee table.

"Back to school shopping," I huffed throwing my head back on the arm rest already feeling defeat set in. "Alice do we really need to do this now?" She danced over and perched herself on the back of the couch hovering over me with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, we do. You know I haven't shopped in a week, I can already see my poor credit cards crying from neglect." She pouted looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I groaned throwing my hands up, "Fine," I growled swinging my legs off the couch sliding on my shoes.

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her petite hands loudly. "Yay," She squealed grabbing her purse and jacket dragging me to the garage with her. She danced her way to her flashy Porsche, chattering about some kind of shoes she saw on line. I wasn't really paying attention to her once I spotted the shiny Volvo parked right beside Rosalie's Mercedes.

My heart pounded hard against my chest knocking the breath right out of me, Alice's voice became a hum in the back ground. Images of Edward became my main focus, his crocked grin; his flawless face those penetrating green eyes, but most importantly his hepatizing voice calling my name. I stood there glued to floor, staring openly at the one thing that reminded me the most about him.

"Bella!" Alice shouted shaking my shoulders breaking my gaze, "Are you alright, do you need to go lay down?" She asked concern I shook my head taking a much needed breath, "No, no am fine I just got distracted." I tried to convince mustering up a small smile.

Alice didn't look like she was buying it but let it go, "Alright how about we just hit Settle than come home." She offered ushering me to the car as we bulked in, she quickly turned down the lively music down. I rolled my eyes at her, "Alice am fine really, don't change your plans because of me. It want help me any if everyone tip toes around me like I'm a ticking time boom that can go off at any minute." I complained Alice didn't say anything as we made our way down the whinnying road; her usual smile was turned into a grimace making me feel more ungrateful than before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, I guess am just tired I haven't been sleeping to well lately." I mumbled apologetic avoiding her watchful eyes. "You know Carlisle could probably prescribe you something, am sure he wouldn't mind." She shrugged; I nodded and nudged her shoulder with my elbow. "So you were telling me about some amazing shoes," I winked changing the subject before things got to touché.

Which worked, Alice perked right back up as if nothing had been said or done and babbled on about shoes and other accessories. I paid attention the best I could, making sure to put my thoughts in on the conversation, trying to appear normal, but Alice being Alice still didn't look quite convinced as I was hoping for.

When we enter the mall Alice wasted no time going into full shopping mode. She bounced from store to store giggling and clapping like a kid in a candy store.

I trudged along buying only what I need for senior year, Alice tried to convince me to buy something that would show off my figure, but I drew the line at half tops and plugging neck lines. "Oh, come on it's our last year of high school don't you want show them the new and improve Isabella Cullen?" Alice smirked watching the pink in my cheeks go bright red at the mention of my new name.

"Alice I appreciate the suggestion, but I rather not draw too much attention to myself. Besides we both know that Edward wouldn't like the thought of his wife parading around a bunch of hormonal teenage boys in tight clothing," I shuddered Alice rolled her eyes at me. "True, I just hate seeing you walking around in jeans and sweats all the time, it's starting to wear on my nerves." She ranted walking over to the cash register of one of her favorite and expensive store.

I mentally sighed, the truth was I didn't have it in me to put much thought in what wore or looked. I mostly just wore Edward's old hoodies and t-shirts; I loved at the end of each day to be perfumed in Edward's natural cologne. It made me feel protected and safe like he had his warm arms wrapped around me cradling me throughout the day.

"Please Alice I really don't want to have this conversation again," I pleaded following her to the food court. "I'm sorry it's just I hate seeing you walk around every day like someone's died," I stiffed at her words, feeling the bottom of my stomach churn as it bubbled up my throat.

Alice looked up at me her with her wide worried eyes, "Oh my gosh Bella I didn't mean it like that," She shook her head furiously, "I-I just meant tha- that you been moping around. I'm so sorry Bella," I shrugged feeling tears prickle my eyes.

"Its fine I shouldn't be so sensitive, it's just I'm scared for him Alice, every minute of every day." Alice stayed quiet as we claimed a table in the back of the food court where there would be less foot trafficking. "Am afraid every time the phone rings or when I hear a knock at the door, I'm petrified that when I wake up someone will be waiting to deliver the bad news to me." I confessed resting my head on the table.

Alice rubbed my back and hugged my shoulders, "I want to say I understand, don't get me wrong he's my brother and I love him and would hate to see anything happen to him, please understand were all just as terrified as you are, were just better actors than you are," She laughed nervously, "But I can't image being in your shoes. I don't if I would be as strong as you are if Jasper was in Edward place." I chocked back the sobs that threaten to rip me and half; I wiped the few tears on my sleeve and looked up into Alice's blue eyes.

"Thanks," I breathed trying to gain my composer back. She nodded and smiled, "No, problem what are sisters for?" She giggled, "Now what do you say about sharing a plate of hot nacho's?" Alice piped up running to Pablo's Mexican Food without waiting for my answer.

The rest of the day went better after my mini melt down and a plate of nachos, Alice and I decided to head back home. When we got back, I immediately flopped myself back onto the couch feeling more tired than I ever felt. "Alice remind me to never go shopping with you again," I sighed.

"All come on Bella you know you enjoyed every minute of it," She joked prancing her way up stairs. I laughed and settled myself deeper into the cushions, picking my book back up reading where I left off.

I was half way through chapter nineteen when Carlisle came through the front door looking through a pile of mail. "Well hello Bella, how are you today?" He smiled sitting his brief case down and taking a seat in the arm chair. I nodded once, "Good just a little tired, Alice decided to take me shopping and we both know how she gets carried away."

He chuckled, "Oh yes I've seen enough credit card bills to know how she gets." It went quiet other than the sound of shuffling of paper against paper as Carlisle continued on looking at the mail. I bit my lip tried to keep my eyes on the page in front of me instead on the stack of envelopes in Carlisle's hand.

I've been getting my letters from Edward at the Cullen mansion and every day I had to wait until one of my in-laws would check the mail and every day I was just as anxious when it did get here. "You know Bella if you really wanted to look through the mail you don't have to wait all day to do so." Carlisle smirked waving a familiar envelope between his fingers; I jumped up from my seat and quickly, snatching the letter from his hand as if it would disappear before my eyes.

I fumbled with the seal, ripping the white envelope. My hands tremble while I unfolded Edward's words, my eyes welled up just looking at his handwriting.

_**Bella,**_

_**I miss you more than you could ever imagine, things here have been going good. I wish I could tell you more about where am at, but my superior officers wouldn't be as understanding as you are if I gave out that detail. The best I can tell you is that there's more sand than I would ever like to see in my life.**_

_**It's tough here, I think more so now because I know what I left behind. At that note I was wondering if maybe you'd do me a favor, I know you want to be to please with our family but try and live more. Don't roll your eyes,**_

I smiled and rolled them anyways, feeling a slightly giddy that he knew me so well.

_**I just hate hearing about you moping around, don't get upset with anyone everyone's been concerned about you lately. I just want you make sure your taking care of yourself right, if not for you than do it for me, I love you more than anyone or anything. Maybe when we get back we can travel a little, but that's only when you're on break from school. Because we both know that you're going to get into one of the best college's in the country. I wish I could write more, but were moving again, I'll write again as soon as possible. **_

_**Always remember I love you and I'll be home before you know it, keep my heart safe.**_

_**Love your devoted loving husband, **_

_**Edward**_

Tears ran down my face, reading the last of his beautiful words. That's one thing about Edward I envied was his way with words, it seemed like he always knew what I was going through and knew what to say to make everything okay again.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked concerned, I hiccupped and folded the letter back into the envelope placing it inside my battered book. "I'm fine; it's just been a long day. I think I should be getting home, before Charlie does. I'll see you tomorrow," I barely whispered hiding my face in my hair, not wanting him to see the mixer of emotions that displayed across my face.

"Bella I don't think it's safe for you to drive in your state," I shook my head. "No, no I'm fine," I repeated getting up grabbing my keys and jacket. "See you later Carlisle," I threw over my shoulder walking briskly to my truck. I didn't know why I felt so heavy after reading Edward's letter, usual I would feel a little light and hopeful more assured that my world around me wasn't crumbling before my eyes.

I parked behind Charlie's cruiser and rushed inside, I quietly closed the door behind me hoping Charlie was too engrossed in his show to notice me. I clambered upstairs to my room locking the door behind me; I took the letter from Edward and popped the floor board loose underneath my window and hide it under the secret compartment.

It was the only place I knew Charlie wouldn't think to look, "Bella would come down here, we've got a guest here to see you!" I heard him yell; I sighed and slid the wood back in place. I slowly made my way back down stairs only to find the one person I dreaded the most standing at the bottom.

* * *

**RATING CHANGE: T OR KEEP K+ YES OR NO {THIS MEANS IF**_** T**_**I WILL CHANGE THE HONEYMOON A BIT, NOTHING VULGAR}**

**Yes 3,900 words I'm tired, if anyone has any suggestions with anything that has to do with the army please let me know I have no idea what am mostly talking about.**

**THERE WILL ONLY ME THREE OR SO CHAPTERS OF THEM BEING APART, so if you stick around something good is going to start happening.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Previously:**

_I parked behind Charlie's cruiser and rushed inside, I quietly closed the door behind me hoping Charlie was too engrossed in his show to notice me. I clambered upstairs to my room locking the door behind me; I took the letter from Edward and popped the floor board loose underneath my window and hide it under the secret compartment._

_It was the only place I knew Charlie wouldn't think to look, "Bella would come down here, we've got a guest here to see you!" I heard him yell; I sighed and slid the wood back in place. I slowly made my way back down stairs only to find the one person I dreaded the most standing at the bottom._

* * *

**MAJOR MISTAKES FOR WARNING: NO FLAMES**

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM REALLY IMPORTANT**

* * *

Now:

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I felt my skin crawl at the wicked grin that spread across his boyish features. "Bella it's nice to see you again, it's been a while," Jacob winked causing bile to pull in my mouth. Charlie chuckled, clapping Jacob's shoulder, "I'll just leave you two alone to catch up." Jacob seemed pleased at the suggestion his smile brighten even more than I thought possible.

Charlie shuffled towards the living room where I heard Billy Black's voice yell at something on the flat screen. I glared at his retreating figure, already suspecting his plan. "You're looking good, well of course you always do, but it looks like you're almost glowing. What I'm trying to say is you look really pretty Bella," Jacob babbled ducking his head shyly.

"Umm thanks," I murmured uncomfortable walking past him making my way into the kitchen. I could sense his lingering presents follow me; I did my best to ignore the unwelcomed company and focused solely on starting Charlie's dinner. "So Bella, Charlie tells me that you and what's his name are no longer swapping spit."

I gritted my teeth and proceed to get the stuff out to make Grandma's Swan's meatloaf. I didn't feel the need to tell Jacob that his and everyone else accusations were wrong; I didn't want to give him or anyone else for that matter the satisfaction of exasperating me more than I already was.

"Jacob could you please get me the vegetable oil out of the cupboard?" I asked pointing to the cabinet above his head; he grunted but did what I asked. "You know I was thinking that maybe we could go see this new movie that just came out, it's got…" I cut him off, "I really don't think that's a good idea, but thanks for your offer." I politely declined looking straight into his dark eyes, hoping he would note the seriousness in my voice.

Jacob blinked a couple of times with his mouth gaped open in shock, I went back to the raw meat and chopped onions paying no attention to Jacob's disappointed façade. It was quiet for a while Jacob stayed at my side and continue to open and close his mouth; I felt his eyes on me the entire time as I finished up the rest of dinner.

I placed the dish in the oven and began to clean up the ingredients when Jacob finally spoke up, "He's not coming back Bells," He declared folding his long arms across his chest with a determined look placed on his angry face. Those words were fighting words; I slammed the salt down and turned swiftly on my heel. "You stupid, selfish, insufferable mongrel, are you happy now that you peeved me off, is that what you wanted?" I shouted picking up the nearest thing I could reach and threw it across the room at him; he ducked and let it smash into the wall behind him.

"You have no idea what I go through every day to keep those words from running in my head, my life is a living hell Jacob and I don't need you or anyone else trying make it worse for me than I already have it. Is it enough that I have to put up with all this crap every day from Charlie? I want let you do the same, you're not going to get what you want Jacob, I don't care if Edward comes back or not. I rather die than to have you or any other man touch me, so change your little fantasies to some other girl!" I yelled at the top of my lungs feeling tears begin to pull, Jacob didn't move an inch since I started my whole little rant. My breaths came out ragged and heavy; my vision had clouded red as I waited for him to say something else.

He opened his mouth ready to say the words I knew would make me want to throw something else at him, when another voice bet him to it. "Bella!" Charlie shouted fuming in the door way between the living room and kitchen, "What is going on in here?" He asked looking at me with so much fury that it sent a cold hard chill down my spine.

I swallowed hard and wringed my hands nervously in front of me, "I-I was-he- I didn't," I stuttered not knowing what to say. Charlie narrowed his eyes, "Well?" He hissed I shook my head, averting my gaze down to the faded laminate floor.

"Ch-dad I don't know what to tell you," I sighed biting my lip anxiously as I waited for his further scolding. The house was silent even the flat screen in the front room was off for once, I looked up and found all three men staring at me.

"I thought we talked about this, he left you. Didn't I tell you that he would use you until he got what he wanted, didn't I?" I flinched back at the sound of his furious voice. "I don't understand you Bella you're throwing away your whole life for some boy who could care less about you anymore. Now Jacob here wants to help you get through whatever you seem to be going through, so I suggest you apologize to him now." Charlie demanded pointing towards a smug looking Jacob with his chest puffed out and his head held high.

"I…um s-sor…" I stopped myself feeling a wave nausea begin to crawl up my throat at the smell of the meatloaf wayfaring through the oven. "Excuse me," I whimpered running past them, hurrying upstairs as fast as I could. I slammed the bathroom door behind me pulling my hair back before relieving myself.

I leaned my head against the bathtub letting the cold porcelain cool my flushed face, clutching my sore stomach. Charlie banged on the door asking if I was alright, I grunted and slowly got to my feet. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, feeling my tired eyes grow heavier and heavier.

I made my way to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt. I crawled between my sheets and curled into myself trying to block out the laughter that muffled against my locked door. I closed my eyes tightly feeling tears start too slid down my cheeks staining my pillow.

Before I knew it the clouded light filtered through my yellow lace curtains the house was still, quiet from last night's actives. I laid there clutching my sheets not wanting to face what I knew would be another bad day. I hated what my life had become; I hated it more now that I didn't have any say so about how I lived it, of course I never did have much say in it.

I rolled out of bed gathering some clothes and headed to the shower, the heat did wonders to the stress built up in my neck. The scent of my strawberry shampoo made me grin from the memory of Edward's and I shampoo fight, I giggled to myself silently.

As I got dressed and ready to go over to the Cullen's, I smiled to myself while I grabbed a granola bar. All morning long I had been playing back all the memories of Edward and me, it was the first time in weeks that I was actually happy. I nibbled on my breakfast on my way over to the white mansion, humming along to the static of the radio to a song I knew was one of Edward's favorites.

I could almost picture him in the passenger seat smiling at me as I sung off tune. It was so strange feeling being happy not completely but enough without it being forced.

I pulled up to the garage behind Emmett's massive jeep and practically skip my way to the front door, I didn't bother with knocking anymore since Esme had chastise me every time I did, she wanted me to think of this as my second home. "Well hey there Bella-boo come to say good bye to your favorite brother-in-law," Emmett winked making my muscles lock in place.

Emmett laughed at my wide eyes and stiff posture, "Ah relax Esme and Carlisle is gone on some errands before me and Rose head back to the university," He chuckled.

I sighed in relief, "It's not funny Em," I glared sitting down next to him watching him play some motor cross game. We sat in silence for a minute before Emmett paused the game, "Hey Bells I want you to do me a favor." He cleared his throat looking a little uncomfortable. I raised my brow waiting for him to elaborate, "I want be here to look after you for Edward, so please look after yourself little sister. I don't want to get a phone call telling me you've tripped over your own two feet and landed yourself in a coma," He laughed ruffling my hair playfully.

I swatted his hand and rolled my eyes, "I can take care of myself just fine thank you very much. Besides its Forks the worst thing that's happen here is that somebody was stupid enough to steal the chef of police's cruiser taking it for a little joy ride, do you know how embarrassed Charlie was to call into the station and report he was a victim of grand thief audio." I giggled remembering the first time ever meeting Emmett and Jasper of course they were being incarcerated at the time, but defiantly made good first impression.

Emmett chuckled, "Ah good times, good times." He grinned, "But seriously Bells call me any time you need me or Rose if you need help with some female thing, cause am not going to be much help in that area." I nodded once and grabbed one of the magazines off the coffee table, relaxing further into the couch.

* * *

Before I knew it weeks passed by in the same routine much to my dismay. Emmett and Rose returned to Washington University for their sophomore year. Carlisle and Esme were packing for a much needed vacation in just a few days wanting to focus on each other for a while. Alice and Jasper decided to take me under their wing after we return to school making sure I was still standing by the end of the day.

Mrs. Newton finally called me back asking me if I still wanted to start working four days out of the week. Which I took gladly the less I was in Charlie's house the better, between my job and school I was busier than ever but that only kept my hands busy not my mind.

Things at home were worse than ever Jacob was still persisted even more so now that Charlie was in on it, they were constantly hassling me about my stupid chooses I was making and how much better it would be if I forgot the love of my life name. I cried myself to sleep every night not knowing what else to do.

"Bella don't you think your over doing it, you look dead on your feet," Alice complained examining my extremely pale skin as we walked towards the crowded cafeteria. "I'm fine Alice, just a little tired," I groaned following in line. Alice rolled her eyes at my overly used excuse, "Maybe you should go see a doctor, Carlisle would gladly take a look at you." She offered dressing her small salad with cucumbers and shredded carrots. I tucked my hair behind my ear and grabbed a bottle of lemonade and paid ignoring her suggestion.

"It's probably a small bug or allergies or something, it's nothing to fuss over. Besides I don't want Carlisle to feel obligated to check up on me on his vacation time."

"Well if you're not better by the end of the week, I'm dragging you to the doctor myself." Alice argued sitting next Jasper at our usual table. I made a face behind her back and lead the way to our table, "I'm glad you're giving me a say in this." I grumbled sarcastically sipping on lemonade bitterly.

For days it seemed like I was either puking, sleeping or overly emotional and the only thing I could hold down was lemonade. "Maybe you should try eating something for once," Jasper suggested shoving his untouched fries towards me. I open my mouth to protest when the smell of the fries started to churn in the pit of my stomach.

"Excuse me," I cried clapping my hand over my mouth running to the women's room hastily. A few of the girls standing around the sinks chattering squealed in disgust as I relieve myself. Alice hurried to my side holding my hair back, "Thanks," I whimpered stumbling over to the sink rinsing my mouth.

"That's it Bella I'm taking you to the Emergency room now, I've already text Jasper to bring the car around." I didn't try to put up a fight, I was just too tired.

Alice pulled me in the back seat placing my head in her lap, stroking my hair. Jasper quickly speed off, the hum of the car sooth the knot in my stomach. Jasper pulled up to the entrance while Alice gently pulled me out, half carrying me to the receptionist. "Hey Grace I was wondering if Carlisle is available to check out my best friend Bella here?" She asked sweetly.

Grace smiled brightly tucking her blond hair back behind her ear, "Let me make sure," She said clicking her long nails on the key board. "Ah, am sorry Alice but he's full for today, but Dr. Snow has an opening in about ten minutes if you want to see him." Alice nodded her head eagerly dragging me over to the nearly empty waiting room.

Jasper seemed to look a little uncomfortable sitting down next to a woman who looked twice his age. The woman eyed him up and down with her greedy gray eyes; she constantly patted her bun making sure ever graying hair was in place. Alice giggled at his repulsed face, but finally after a few minutes of torture she finally had mercy on him. "Jasper sweetie could you go get me a Coke from the vending machine, but go to the third floor their drinks up there are much cooler than the one's down here." Without hesitation Jasper jumped up and ran to the elevators.

The woman looked slightly disappointed, but watched dreamily as he walked away. Alice paid her no attention to her and began to chatter away about an upcoming shopping trip when her phone started to ring, "Hold on," She huffed looking at the caller id walking out into the hall.

Already bored without her bubble personality I pick up one of the magazines off the book rack and flipped through it absentmindedly, "Bella Swan," A petite nurse called smiling reminding me of a much older Alice. I trudged over to the middle aged woman leading me down a long white hall and into a small examination room, "Alright honey, why don't you tell me what's going on." She asked as I took a seat on the cold hospital bed.

"Well I've been really tired and moody; I haven't been able to keep any food down for in amount of time." She nodded her head while writing down on her notepad. She than took my temperature and blood pressure along with my pulse, "Okay Dr. Snow will be with you in just a few minutes." She said walking back out of the room leaving me staring at the posters of vary diseases.

I ran my hand through my hair several times, fidgeting uncomfortable with my blouse. I hated hospitals it always seemed like I was always in one whether it was a broken bone or fainting at the sight of blood. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine just thinking about it.

I sat patiently on the battered bed swinging my legs in boredom; I scolded myself for not bringing a book to pass the time but settled for a pamphlet on signs of having STD. I was half way through the introduction when the door clicked open again only this time a balding man with a wrinkled face came in the room looking over my chart with interest. "Well hello there Miss Swan, how are you today?" He asked sitting down in the doctor's chair, making me blush at the use of my maiden name.

I shrugged, "Good."

"That's nice; well your chart says you've been experiencing vomiting, fatigue and agitation. I think we need to do get a blood sample to check narrow down the possibilities if you don't mind?" I nodded while watching the nurse come back into the room with a surge; I looked away quickly and tried to focus on something else as she prepped my skin.

I felt the pinch of the needle slid in making me wince and gasp, "I'm sorry dear." She patted my knee following the doctor out of the room.

I waited for what seemed like forever when both the doctor and nurse bargained in again, Dr. Snow came back into the room with a diplomatic smile plastered to his face. "Miss Swan your blood work has come back and confirmed my suspicions, you're pregnant."

* * *

**REVIEW: BOY OR GIRL?**

**Again sorry for the mistakes, I'm lucky I finally finished it.**

**NO MORE EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW for a while not until after the baby is born,**

**1. I know nothing of the army and would hate to offend anyone by pubishing something that wasn't true.**

**2. Bella needs to work her problems out more than Edward **

**3. Major twist is up ahead.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Previously:**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

_I felt the pinch of the needle slid in making me wince and gasp, "I'm sorry dear." She patted my knee following the doctor out of the room._

_I waited for what seemed like forever when both the doctor and nurse bargained in again, Dr. Snow came back into the room with a diplomatic smile plastered to his face. "Miss Swan your blood work has come back and confirmed my suspicions, you're pregnant." _

**Now:**

I gaped at him not sure what exactly was an appropriate response to the unexpected news, "A-are you sure, I mean are you sure it's not cancer or some deadly disease." I suggested glancing between him and the nurse looking for just a hint of uncertainty, but their faces showed nothing other than sympathy for me.

"I'm sorry I know this is probably a little over whelming for you, but you are indeed eight weeks pregnant. Nurse Jackie will go over some pregnancy precautions and health preparations for you make sure you make an appointment to see me in a month." Dr. Snow ordered before turning to nurse Jackie talking in rushed and hush whispers glancing at my chart.

Dr. Snow mumbled his congratulations and exited the room for the last time, nurse Jackie smiled at me with enthusiasm. "I'm so excited for you, I know it's a bit of a shock, but once you look into that tiny face you'll never be the same person you once were."

I gave a small smile and looked down at my hands with apprehensiveness, "You want tell anyone will you? Please my dad can't find out," I begged my whole body was shaking in fear of what Charlie would do.

Jackie looked at me skeptically taking in my frantic state, "Of course not dear, but I'm sure that Chef Swan would understand the circumstances. I mean these things do happen, he may take it hard at first, but I'm sure he'd come around eventually." She tried to soothe rubbing my back in small comforting circles.

If only she knew the kind of man Charlie really was especially when it came to Edward and me. No one knew just how vindictive and manipulative he could be, he had done it to me my whole entire life.

My heart pounded against my chest at the thought of telling Charlie the 'good news.' Would he beat me or would he just kick me out of his house without so much as a goodbye.

Nurse Jackie's calm voice was a quiet hum in the background; I did my best to pay attention to her instructions. I took the prenatal vitamins and 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' pregnancy book feeling more nauseas than I had ever felt while flipping through the pages. "If you need anything else please don't hesitate to give me a call," I nodded swallowing against the vile rising further up throat as I looked at some of the abhorrence pictures.

"Thank you, um I was wondering if I could get a brown paper bag or something I could…"

"Oh yes," She interrupted rummaging through the supply cabinets and pulled out a paper bag. "Is there anything else I could help you with dear?" I shook my head, "No," Jackie smiled and led me out.

I found Alice pacing back and forth in front of Jasper in the waiting room talking under her breath to herself. "Alice calm down I'm sure Bella's fine." I heard Jasper try to reassure her, but had the same hint of worry in his own eyes. Alice shook her head snapping out of her frantic pacing and stood in front of him all 4'10 of herself with fist balled at her side.

"How do you know, do you have some kind of ability that tells you she alright? For all I know she could be dying or in a morgue ready to be cremated by ingulfing flames, so don't tell me to calm down," She exclaimed drawling everyone's attention in the room.

Jasper flinched back into his chair while avoiding any further eye contact with Alice's wrath, I shook my head at the scene and made my way over to them. "Alice you're starting to scare the kids," I mumbled looking at the round faces of several children hiding behind their mother's legs.

Alice stopped her rampage and threw her arms around my neck, "Oh Bella your alive, I'm so sorry for leaving you. What did the doctor say is it terminal, how long do you have to live? Oh this is going to kill Edward," She cried into my shoulder tightening her hold on my neck.

"Alice I need air," I whimpered struggling out of her grip.

"I'm sorry it's just I can't stand the thought of losing you," I smiled and draped my arm around her tiny shoulders. "I'm fine Alice the doctor said I should be fine in a couple of weeks, it's just a small virus I picked up. So there's nothing to worry about," I hated lying to her but I didn't want anyone fussing over me. I needed time to adjust to the news before telling anyone and besides I couldn't afford any slip up's in front of Charlie.

"I'll go get the car," Jasper mumbled to know one unparticular.

Alice ignored him and perked up at the news sighing dramatically, "Whoa good I mean not that you being sick isn't terrible," She back tracked. "But at least it's not deadly." I rolled my eyes and clambered into the back seat. On the way back to school Alice decided to allow Jasper back in her good grace again which he seemed to physical relax at.

I chuckled to myself a little over three months ago I wouldn't have understood Jasper's and Alice's relationship or any relationship for that matter, I couldn't fathom the thought of Edward at odds with me.

"So what's in the bag?" Alice asked looking at it questionably. "Just a few prescriptions the nurse had on hand for the nausea," I shrugged hoping to drop the subject. I was relieved when she nodded and turned around picking back to the conversation she neglected with Jasper.

When Jasper pulled into the school parking lot my truck was the only vehicle left. I waved bye to Alice and Jasper as I jumped into the truck. On the way home I was a mess the calm exterior finally wore off leaving me completely frazzled and scared.

How was I going to raise a baby, how was I going to support myself and child? I hardly made a hundred dollars a week from Newton's sporting goods store. It would hardly be enough to by diapers each week, not even adding up the cost of medical bills and necessities for the baby. My mind was whirling with so much uncertainty I wasn't sure how I was going figure any of it out.

I parked my truck and slowly made my way inside hiding the small brown paper bag in my room. I decided I was way too exhausted to cook anything, so I called in a pizza instead.

I didn't have to wait long before the pizza guy delivered our mushroom and pepperoni pizza. "Hey John," I greeted tiredly taking the pizza from him. John was a tall skinny boy who was a few years younger than me. He was a popular sophomore with his bright blue eyes and gelled blonde hair a clone of Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella its ten dollars even," He fidgeted not looking directly at me. I shrugged it off and handed him the correct amount of change. "I'll see you later John," I waved shutting the door.

"Bye Bella," He hastily said looking up at me before the door closed completely. I shook my head and tossed the pizza on the table, grabbing the milk from the fridge pouring two glasses for Charlie and me.

I placed the milk back and snatched two plates from the drying rack by the sink, but stopped mid step when I heard the front door open and slam close. Charlie's boots stomped against the floor making me curious as to why he was being so aggressive. With a scowl on his face he entered the kitchen removing his jacket tossing it on the back of the shabby chair. Pulling out the mail from his back pocket and slammed it next to the pizza box.

I stood back watching him gripping the plates in my hands, "Is everything alright dad?" I asked walking tentatively over and begin to serve out the pizza. Charlie rubbed his forehead not saying anything for a moment, but when I sat his plate in front of me his brown eyes shot up at me. "How long have you been writing to Edward?" Charlie growled looking me dead in the eye; I froze in place and shook my head.

"Dad I can explain," I careful worded afraid he would explode at any second.

"You want to explain after I told you to stay away from him, that you went behind my back instead, huh is that what you want to explain?"

"Dad it was a few letters…" He cut me off.

"Well from this letter it seems to me you write more than a few," Charlie hissed waving a ripped envelope in my face. I gasped curling my fingers to my palm wanting so badly to snatch it out of his meaty hands.

"Dad…I…Just…It's nothing but letters, we-were friends that's all." I shook my head feeling panic start to build in my chest. Charlie quirked an eyebrow at me in disbelief and started removed the letter from the envelope.

"So friends talk like this?" He asked unfolding the letter and began to read out loud.

_Bella,_

_I miss you so much baby, I miss everything about you. Your sweet voice the way your lips curl when you say my name. I miss your soft skin the taste of your perfume, my fingers running through your silk brown hair as you laugh at my randomness. _

_I want you to know I'm safe, so no more worrying. I be home as soon as possible, I'm sorry this letter isn't long but remember I love you and I'll write as soon as I can._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward_

Charlie tossed the letter over his shoulder and stared at me intently, "Friends, huh? I would hate to see what he would say if you were more." He exclaimed pushing away from the table making his chair fall over. He began to pace the small kitchen almost like Alice had done this evening, but this time I didn't find any humor in his antics. I watch his face slowly turn from blue to a fire engine red making me scared for his health, this was the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt him like this.

I stood there waiting for him to yell at me so more when he softly asked, "Has he ever touched you?" His eyes narrowing gaging my reaction, my blood went cold stilling me into place, "I asked a question Isabella!"

I nodded my head letting tears sweep down my face, "I'm pregnant, he doesn't know. He didn't hurt me I'm the one who seduced him, he…." Charlie grabbed my shoulders before I could say anything else sending my plate fall to the floor shattering. His fingers dug in my skin as he shook me, pinning me against the wall.

"Do you realize what you've done? Everything I ever worked for is done, finished. You're just like Renee, a whore. What did he say to you that made you sleep with him? What that he loved you and that you're his one and only!" He yelled shacking me some more, I sobbed and coward into myself scared that he would somehow hurt my baby.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore," He shoved me making my head hit the wall. My legs collapsed from underneath me, making me fall to the floor just like the plate. I squeezed my eyes closed while I cried out in pain, "Since my rules weren't streaked enough for you I guess I'll have to get tougher."

I sobbed wrapping my arms around my legs hugging them to me. I laid my head on my knees while Charlie ripped the phone off the wall and made his way in the living room. I heard him yell at his deputy that he wanted a straining order put on all the Cullen's especially Edward.

My heart clenched in my chest making it harder and harder to breath. I couldn't tell Charlie I was married to Edward he would only make me get in annulment, so instead I kept my mouth closed and prayed that Edward would make it back in time to save me.

Charlie made other phone calls later which I couldn't make out, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. I sat there for hour's afraid to move. My sobs became nothing more than pathetic hiccups; I wiped my tear stain tears on my sleeve and glanced up at Edward's letter laid forgotten on the floor and I quickly retrieved it before Charlie could dispose of it. As I stuffed it my back pocket it made me wonder how Charlie found out about them.

I listened to Charlie heavy steps come back into the room he cleared his throat and down at me with disappointment, "You're not to go near the Cullen's again, see them talk to them or any type of communication this includes Alice too. No more sleep overs or shopping trips, do I make myself clear? You're through with them and this includes telling them about the baby." I slowly nodded head knowing I had no other choose.

* * *

**I'm sick sorry if it sucks please reveiw, I STILL DON'T KNOW IF IT'S GOING TO BE A BOY OR A GIRL I'M STILL TAKING IN PEOPLE'S SAY SO MAKE SURE YOU MAKE YOUR REQUEST KNOWN.**


	40. Chapter 41

**Previously:**

_Charlie made other phone calls later which I couldn't make out, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. I sat there for hour's afraid to move. My sobs became nothing more than pathetic hiccups; I wiped my tear stain tears on my sleeve and glanced up at Edward's letter laid forgotten on the floor and I quickly retrieved it before Charlie could dispose of it. As I stuffed it my back pocket it made me wonder how Charlie found out about them._

_I listened to Charlie heavy steps come back into the room he cleared his throat and down at me with disappointment, "You're not to go near the Cullen's again, see them talk to them or any type of communication this includes Alice too. No more sleep overs or shopping trips, do I make myself clear? You're through with them and this includes telling them about the baby." I slowly nodded head knowing I had no other choice._

**Now: [MISTAKES, SO SORRY]**

The rest of the night Charlie didn't acknowledge my presence, he stayed in the front room with a beer in his hand watching a Laker's game. It was almost like it was any other night. I stayed in the corner of the room with Edward's letter burning a hole in my pocket. I knew it would be the last one I would receive. I held on to every word for dear life hoping to draw some kind of hope from them.

How could a summer seem so perfect end so badly? I wiped away the remaining tears away and started to clean up the broken dishes. The pizza was laid forgotten on the table, I didn't have much of appetite so I stuffed the left overs in the fridge and sat the scattered furniture up right.

I tip toed up stairs taking a quick shower and retreated to my room. It was only nine o'clock, but the night seemed much later than usual. I sat on the edge of my bed looking out my window imaging Edward's silhouette sliding through to reassure me everything would work out.

I was so pathetic to even think that could ever happen again. I pulled out the folded letter in pocket and reread Edward's words one last time before putting it away with the others. I had already giving up on ever believing I could converse with my beloved again the moment Charlie confronted me with it.

It made me wonder how he even got a hold on of it in the first place. I wedged the floor board back into place and slid in between my crisp sheets. Images of Edward and the little time we had flooded my mind.

I lay perfectly still as I replayed the enchanting memories. The first time we meet each other's eyes for the first time. To the time we danced beneath twinkling lights of our first unofficial first date. My heart ached with longing wanting so much to reunite the feeling of ease and beauty.

Edward was the first person to make me feel any kind of passion for life. I didn't know how much my life was missing until he had entered it. How could I just give that up, how was I supposed to give him up?

Determination hit me; I slung off my blankets and marched over to my desk whipping out my stationary.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The heat beat down on the back of my neck as I patrolled the base with my crew. "Man what I wouldn't do to dive in a cool pool just for an hour." Nick exclaimed wiping his brow on his sleeve.

It had been three months since I left the small dreary town of Forks and what I wouldn't give to be back underneath the cloudy sky again. "Next time we take leave I'm going somewhere that the only thing that's hot are the women," I rolled my eyes.

"You say that every time were stuck out here and every time you leave you go right back to California."

"Could you blame me; half the women there wear nothing but tiny binkies and skirts so short that it leaves nothing to the imagination. Maybe you could join me next time we leave, you know get your girl out there and out of that place you call a town." Nick laughed pushing my shoulder playfully.

I grimaced at the mention of Bella. It had been almost a month since I last heard from her. I tried to get answers from my family, but they just brushed me off saying Bella just needed some time. Time, what did that mean?

Was she regretting her decision to wait for me already, did she find someone who could be better for her? Someone who could offer her more?

I scolded myself for thinking that Bella would do that. She was an angel, my angel and I knew I could count on her. "Hey Cross when's the last time the mail came?"

Nick smirked at me knowingly, "It should be here by dinner that's what Stewart said anyways."

We walked the perimeter in silence for a few minutes when Nick finally spoke up, "So how is things with you and the new Mrs. Cullen?"

I shrugged not sure if I wanted to go into detail, "You know you can talk to me Cullen." I looked over at Nick's newly tan face and nodded.

"I know it's just I'm not sure myself. I haven't heard from her in a while, my family want tell me anything. What if she realizes she could have done better?" I admitted shamelessly I knew I sounded pathetic even to my own ears I sounded whiny.

Nick chuckled, "I doubt that's the reason why she hasn't written you. Didn't you say she was a senior in high school?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe she's been distracted with getting her classes finished; I know my sister has been writing less. Of course she has a new boyfriend that takes up ninety percent of her time." He mused looking slightly hurt.

I took in consideration that maybe Bella was just preparing for college like I wanted her to do and who was I to take that away from her.

I spent the rest of my shift feeling lighter less burden with thoughts of Bella moving on. When we reached camp Tommy Stewart was standing waiting for us with a bag of mail.

I ran to his side like the rest of my crew waiting for our names to be called. My palms sweated with vigorousness, eagerly waiting for the one letter that would set my heart at ease.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen." Yelled Tommy I cut through the crowd grabbing the stack of letters from his hand. I scanned through the pile until I reached the familiar handwriting.

I tore open the envelope and a wave of freesias and strawberries hit me. I lifted the letter to my nose taking in Bella's sweet scent and began to read her beautiful writing.

_Edward,_

_First of all I want to apologies for not writing you sooner. There's no excuse I know, but still I know how much I've hurt you and knowing that causes me to hate myself._

_I want to tell you so much. You deserve to know the truth that and so much more but with circumstances I'm afraid I can't._

_I'm probably confusing you right now, I written this letter at least a dozen times trying to say the words I know will hurt us both. _

_I can no longer write, speak or have any further contact with you or any of the other Cullen's. You have to know that I still love you and I'm still in love with you. Please know that none of them or you had done anything wrong. This is my fault; I can't tell you how sorry I am for bringing you and your family into this._

_Thank you so much for being the light of my life, you've made me feel so special and wanted. You've giving me hope for a future I thought I would never could experience. I'm not saying goodbye because saying goodbye means never seeing you again and I just can't imagine a life without you. _

_I can't explain further, I wish I could, Just know that I'll be here waiting for you when you come home. Keep safe and I'll see you soon. _

_Love,_

_Bella Cullen_

_P.S. I love you_

My heart stopped I couldn't feel anything, my mind shut down with any will to go on. How could I when the reason for my existents could no longer have me?

I numbly gathered the rest of my unread letters and walked dumbly to my tent.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**6 months pregnant**

Four months had passed slowly after I sealed away my heart. I had secretly mailed the letter on my way to the grocery store. It had killed me to do so, but it I owed Edward at least that.

I remembered standing outside the post office in the light drizzle of the rain complicating whether or not I was doing the right thing. I swallowed against the ache in my throat and squared my shoulders in determination.

It wasn't about what I thought was right anymore, it had to be done. Edward deserved to know, I repeated to myself.

I walked into the small office doors letting the heat wash over my chilled skin. I clenched the envelope in my hand and walked with shaky legs to the front desk. When I looked up to the clerk I was shocked at who was standing behind the cluttered counter.

Mrs. Mallory's narrowed eyes glaring down at me with a questionable look to as why I was here. Mrs. Mallory was very much like her daughter with her long blond hair and sharp blue eyes with the exception of a few wrinkles around her mouth and eyes.

A wave uncertainty course through me was making me rethink the whole situation again. Mrs. Mallory smirked at me just like her daughter did right before she would stab someone in the back. I had a feeling she had something to do with Charlie getting a hold of Edward's letter, "Hi Bella it's nice to see you." She sneered picking at her manicured nails.

"Hello Mrs. Mallory," I greeted fumbling with the envelope.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked looking at the letter in my hands.

"Can I get this mailed?" I asked handing her my heart, she took it happily and exam it right in front of me.

"Oh you're still writing that boy," She smiled fingering the letter.

"No, Charlie wanted to say a few things to him. I'm just mailing it for him," I lied watching her grin turn into a pout looking truly disappointed.

"Good bye Mrs. Mallory," I growled walking out of the small building.

I clenched my teeth at the memory still annoyed at the nosy gossiper. Not that she was the only one who tried to make me feel less than a person.

High school was by far the worst place for a six month pregnant teenager to be in. Several of the girls looked at me with pure disgust spreading rumors around me like wild fire. The boy's just stared at me with wide eyes staying as far as they could away from me.

I didn't let it bother me, not the stares, rumors or the shunning; because I could have cared less what others thought of me. The only ones who could have hurt me was the one's I wasn't allowed to have in my life.

Charlie had isolated me entirely, I wasn't allowed to see, speak or have any sort of contact with any of the Cullen's. Even though I went to the same school with both Alice and Jasper they were forced to stay away from me completely.

They would look at me sadly across the lunch room with reassuring smiles that gave me some hope that they understood the circumstances I was going through. Even as I my belly grew I knew they both supported me knowing whose baby grew inside me.

But as for the rest of the Cullen's I wasn't exactly in good graces with them. When I went for my five month checkup I had accidently ran into Carlisle on my way out.

I stood there with my teeth clench trying to hold back the flood of tears wishing to take me. I wanted to run as fast as I could out the exit but my feet seemed to be glued to floor making me take in Carlisle's disappointed look.

I had watched him open and close his mouth repeatedly and waited for him yell at me ever name he could think of at me. I felt devastated at the thought of him telling Edward what kind of hussy he was in love with. Convincing him that he wasn't the father of our baby that he should end things with me before it was too late.

I could see it in Carlisle's eyes that I was longer the person he thought I was. He turned away from me walking away shaking his head.

I wanted desperately to run after him to explain, but I couldn't afford to get Carlisle in trouble with the law. Charlie wasn't kidding when he had ordered the straining order, I wasn't allowed within 500 yards with any of my secret family.

I remembered bolting out the hospital faster than I thought I could ever move. It hurt so much knowing I couldn't redeem myself in the Cullen's eyes. The worst part about it all was the image of Edward's angry face taking in the news of my pregnancy.

I wiped away the tears that crowded the corner of my eye and finished scrubbing the bathroom floor. I had taken to cleaning everything in the house the last couple of weeks wanting to get it ready for when the baby arrived.

Charlie didn't mind as long as I was out the reach of the Cullen's I was free to do as I pleased. Which wasn't much do to the reason I didn't have any other friends I could hang out with? Even Angela Weber wasn't allowed to see me, because her parents thought I was a bad influence to be hanging around their innocent daughter.

I groaned holding my aching back rising to my feet. I disposed of my gloves and put away the cleaning supply to take a much needed break.

I carefully made my way down stairs and into the kitchen grabbing the carton of milk from the newly stocked refrigerator taking a sip from the carton. Feeling satisfied I placed it back and drowsily laid down on the shabby couch.

Picking up the baby book I had been scanning names from. I had picked out a couple I thought that both Edward and I would like, but still not sure which one's I would choose.

I had decided last month that I didn't want to know the sex of my baby. I wanted to have something motivating me during delivery.

I smiled down at the piece of paper listing potential names for my little one.

Girl name's

_Scarlett _

_Elizabeth_

_Karly_

_Madison_

_Ava_

_Ally_

Boy name's

_Lathan_

_Anthony {After Edward}_

_Adam_

_Zane_

_Braxton_

The two I was most fondly of was Lathan Anthony and Scarlett Elizabeth both were good strong names. Of course it could always change due to my hormonal mood changes I was having more often.

Just yesterday I was watching a commercial about feeding the hungry which I had seen a thousand times before, but seeing those little faces looking sad and lonely made me sob for hours. Just thinking about it now had made me whimper for the little children.

The sound of the front door made me snap out of my sad thoughts. Charlie's heavy boots marched into the house making his homecoming known.

I sat up and tucked away the baby book underneath my scattered school books. Charlie didn't like it much when anything having to do with my baby was in his presences.

Charlie shuffled into the front room with a bag of take out from the Lodge; he ignored me completely and sat down in his worn arm chair, unwrapping his messy cheeseburger.

Charlie had spent most of his time trying to avoid me; he even had taken up eating all his meals at the Lodge just so he wouldn't have to endure our small talk during dinner. Which was fine by me, it gave me a nice little break from having to take care of him and concentrate on my own needs, well the baby's needs.

With all the drama that was spinning around me took a blow to my mood swings. I was contently crying and hardly eating anything. I was so depressed after I had written Edward my last letter that I had forgotten all about the life we had created. When I went for my three month checkup Dr. Snow warned me that my health was desecrating making it harder for the baby to get the nurturance it needed from me. He said if I wanted my baby to stay alive than I would've to stop my foolishness and take care of myself or I would miscarry. My blood ran cold at the thought of losing a part of Edward and me.

That day I vowed to start putting my baby first and stop letting everyone affect me so much. My baby deserved nothing but the best from me and I was just selfish enough to give my little one just that. My life was no longer mine.

I sighed lovingly rubbing circles into my swollen belly. I would give my life to protect my little one. I sat quietly watching a bad sitcom with Charlie until it was late enough to deem reasonable to go to sleep.

I whispered a quiet good night and put away my school books. Than attired to my room for the rest of the night sleeping dreamlessly as soon as my head hit my pillow.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Four months came and went without much notice from me a least. Time had stopped the moment I had read Bella's last letter. I had quiet reading my mail not wanting to hear sympathy from my parents or siblings. I wrote a casually, but it was always short and to the point.

I couldn't register night from day. My body was on audio pilot taking orders and doing my duty. Nick tried to get me to talk to him about it, but what was I to say?

That the love of my life could no longer be with me do to some kind of order I knew that had to be given only by Chief Swan. I should have expected something like this from him. Anger boiled in my blood, I wasn't to going to take this sitting down. Charlie Swan should be prepared to put up a good fight if he thought I was going to give up that easily.

"Cullen where are you going? We've got patrol in half an hour," Nick shouted after me.

"I've got some business to take care of," I growled marching my way to the captain's office. I barraged into the small building and into Captain Marcus's office. I could see the confusion etched in his weathered face as he looked up from his stack of official papers.

"Edward Cullen to what do I owe the pleasure?" Captain Marcus asked throwing down his reading glasses giving me his full attention. His dark eyes searched my face with concern.

"Sir I would like you to grate me permission to phone back home," I said forcefully.

Captain Marcus sat back in his chair never taking his eyes off of me. "And may I ask the reason behind your request?"

"Family matters sir," I shrugged clamping my teeth together not wanting to elaborate further on the subject. Captain Marcus smooth back his graying black hair contemplating what I was inquiring.

"You're not going to go calling your momma because you're feeling a little homesick are you?"

"No sir, I just have some unfinished business with my father in law." Captain Marcus nodded his head and pulled out a cellular phone. "You've got fifteen minutes then I want you back to your station." He ordered leaving his office to give me some privacy; I dialed the number of the place I knew I would find Charlie at.

"Fork's police station how can I help you?" A woman's nasal voice asked.

"Chief Swan please."

"One moment," There was a pause giving me time to gather my thought.

"Hello?" Charlie grunted.

"Chief Swan this Edward Cullen now that we got the introductions out of the way, I want you to give me a reason why my Bella just wrote me telling me she can no longer have further contact with me or any of my family." I yelled into the receiver.

"I don't think that's any of your business boy, she's my daughter and what I say goes. That means keeping her away from you, you've done enough damage. Thanks to you she has no future, she'll be lucky if she finishes high school."

What did he mean, how was Bella's future gone? She had her whole life ahead of her; we were going to start a life together. I felt like I was missing a big piece of the puzzle.

"What are you talking about Charlie?"

"I'm talking about you staying away from Bella or I'll end your precious army career faster than they can stamp your release forms." With that the phone line went dead I slammed the phone down on the captain's desk cursing.

I stormed back to camp grabbing my gear and gun joining my crew again. My body shook with fury, I was seething and I couldn't even do anything about it.

"Yo Cullen where have you've been?" Nick asked running to catch up with me.

"Shut up Cross we've got a job to do," I snarled cocking my gun.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**8 ½ months pregnant**

I lift up my pale blue blouse to exam my ever growing budge of a stomach that centered between my hips. My pale skin was marked with red webbed scars stretching across the bottom of my belly. I screwed my nose up in disgust lathering more cocoa butter on as if it would make them instantly disappear.

It was hard to believe everything that had happen in the past several months had led up to this moment. I couldn't get enough looking and stroking my stretched stomach wondering just how beautiful the little one that grew inside me was. It was times like this that all the decisions had made had been worth it.

But the price I had to pay was heart breaking in itself. I was completely and utterly alone. I couldn't share my excitement with anyone when I discovered something new with my baby. Not the small clothes that I had bought at the goodwill store or even the bassinet that had discovered under the stair well when I was cleaning.

I was so ecstatic when I found my old bassinet. I felt so giddy to be sharing something that once belonged to me with my baby. I had happily rearranged my room to accommodate it for my little darling.

My pregnancy had been an experience in its self. I loved the little flutter I felt when my baby kicked and the little talks we had. My baby was the only one I felt a connection to these days. I guess it was the fact that my little one was the only thing I had left of Edward. The thought of Edward made my chest heavy with worry.

My last letter I wrote was almost six and half months ago, he didn't even know about the baby or the straining order that I knew of. I wiped away the trail of tears lining my face thinking about Edward's gorgeous face as he received the news.

Would he be thrilled about the baby, our baby? I wanted us to be a family, to have our own house with the white picket fence like every other person in town. I wanted to start our lives as it was meant to have happened.

I smoothed my shirt back into place patting my stomach affectionate. "Just a few more weeks' sweetie," I cooed sighing happily at the thought of holding my angel for the first time.

I wobble my way down stairs where Charlie was collecting his fishing gear for his weekend trip with Billy.

I stood at the base of the stairs watching him slam open and close closet doors in frustration.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" I asked looking at the mess he had caused.

"No," He huffed kicking the discarded mayhem back into the storage closest. "I'll be back tomorrow night," He said grabbing his gear on his way out without so much as a goodbye.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my stomach making my way back to the sofa where I took residence at ever since my doctor had assigned me to bed rest a week ago. I pressed play on the DVD player and settled comfortable into the couch cushions. Watching the introduction for Gone With The Wind take it's time to begin.

I had watched this movie at least three times this week. I loved Scarlett O'Hara's spunky personality sass her way around town. She had such a strong character to her that made me wish I had the same courage she had.

But like every time I watched it I always ended up crying at least a dozen times before the first act had finished. When the movie ended I picked up my book that held all of Jane Austen's collection of work's and flipped through the pages until I got to the book Percussion.

I laid on the couch for a few minutes reading the old English for the hundredth time before I tossed the book a side and wondered into the kitchen for a snack. I grabbed the bag of tacos from the refrigerator from Benny's Mexican food and ranch dip. My mouth watered as I placed the cold taco's on a plate scooping out some dip on the side.

Month's ago I couldn't stand the thought of Mexican food due to morning sickness, but in the last month or so I couldn't get enough. I was frequently driving myself in the middle of the night to Seattle to satisfy my cravings.

I was half way through my second taco when a stabbing pain throbbed in the center of my back knocking the breath out of me. I grabbed a hold of the kitchen table blinking back tears.

But as soon as the pains had started they were gone. I sat still for a moment scared if I moved I would cause the pain again. Slowly I unlocked my muscles and took deep calming breaths to ease my racing pulse.

I sat there for at least thirty minutes waiting for another pain to come, but when nothing happened. I brushed it off thinking it was another ache I had sporadically had during my pregnancy. I went back to the living room stretching myself on the couch and picked my book back up again when another sharp pain hit me.

I buried my face in the couch trying to block it out. My nails dug into the cushions wanting to transfer the pain to something else. It seemed to last longer than the last one which seemed hard to image.

I sucked in air through my nose counting down the seconds in my head until the pain subsided. What in the world was going on, was I going into labor? Was this how it felt? If so I didn't know if I could go through with it.

I lay face down crying scared of not knowing what was going to happen, I would have to go through this alone. I didn't have any friends that I could call to help me, no mom that I could count on to support me.

I stayed on the couch as long as I could crossing my legs in attempt to stop the labor, but after a while the couch came to lumpy for comfort. So instead I went upstairs and took a shower knowing that the water would relax my tense body. I stood under the faucet letting the hot water wash away the sweat and grim leaving my skin pink and sweet again.

As I pulled on my sweats something wet splattered my pants and bathroom floor. I looked down in shock only to find that my water had broken. My heart raced in my chest, I pulled off the wet sweats and wrapped a towel around my waist hurrying into my room.

I threw on whatever I could find not caring if it matched or not. I grabbed my bag I had ready and carefully walked down stairs. Writing a quick note for Charlie then calmly walked to my truck.

I had to pull over several times biting my lip when an over whelming pain would hit. I prayed all the way to the hospital crying when I thought about delivering my baby in my dirty truck. When I pulled in front of the doors I stumbled out grabbing my bag.

Once I was in the lobby the receptionist wasted no time getting me a nurse, "Oh dear are you alright, did you drive yourself here?" The elderly woman cried helping me into a wheel chair.

"My water broke," I sobbed holding my stomach.

"Don't worry dear well get you a doctor," The woman soothed racing me to the elevators. By the time we reached the woman's clinic the pain was doubling making me scream out in pain. A group of nurses ran to assist me wheeling me down a long hallway. They quickly cleared out a delivery room and settled me into a hospital bed.

"Bella sweetie," A familiar voice soothed. I looked into the anxious eyes of Nurse Jackie and let another cry out. "I'm sorry to say this honey, but you're too far along in labor to give you any kind of medication. You'll have to deliver naturally," She sighed sadly wiping the sweat from my face with a damp cloth.

I screeched out in agony, "Edward you suck!"

* * *

SORRY FOR MISTAKES I WAS EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND WANTED TO GIVE IT TO YOU. Thanks so much for your kind reviews, there's only a few chapters left until this story ends. I will have a new story out soon I have the first chapter done, so in the next day or so it should be out.

Please review get me to 200 reviews please. I know that's a lot but it would be awesome.


	41. Chapter 42

**Previously: **

"_My water broke," I sobbed holding my stomach._

"_Don't worry dear well get you a doctor," The woman soothed racing me to the elevators. By the time we reached the woman's clinic the pain was doubling making me scream out in pain. A group of nurses ran to assist me wheeling me down a long hallway. They quickly cleared out a delivery room and settled me into a hospital bed._

"_Bella sweetie," A familiar voice soothed. I looked into the anxious eyes of Nurse Jackie and let another cry out. "I'm sorry to say this honey, but you're too far along in labor to give you any kind of medication. You'll have to deliver naturally," She sighed sadly wiping the sweat from my face with a damp cloth._

_I screeched out in agony, "Edward you suck!"_

**Now:**

I slammed my head down on the pillow in exhaustion, "Come on Bella push," Dr. Snow encouraged. I gritted my teeth together as my body ached all over, I was too tired to go on I had been in labor now for the last seven hours. "Bella I need you to push now!" Dr. Snow demanded.

I took a deep breath and sat back up again pushing with all I had, "This freaking hurts!" I cried out tucking my chin into my chest.

"Come on sweetie you're doing a good job. I can already see the baby's head," Nurse Jackie cooed wiping away the beads of sweat pouring down my face.

I whimpered throwing my head back letting the hot lights wash over my wet skin. My chest was heaving with shallow breaths, my heart thumped hard against my ribs threating to burst at the next strain.

"Bella push!"

"I. Am. Pushing," I snapped at a drained Dr. Snow pushing with all I had. "Keep going Bella just one more big push and it'll all be over," Despite the pain and tears the thoughts of my baby entering the world took over my determination. I howled out like a battle cry and balled up all my strength pushing one last time.

The room went silent for half a heartbeat before a squealing wail filled the room; I had never heard a more beautiful sound in all my life. "It's a boy!" Dr. Snow exclaimed placing him on my chest as Nurse Jackie started to whip his bloody face clean.

Through my tears I gazed down at his wrinkled face in awe, he was so tiny. "Miss Swan I'm going to go get him cleaned up better while Dr. Snow stiches you back up." One of the other nurses declared taking my baby away from me.

My eyes never left my baby's pink face, I could tell just by his chin that he was going to be a just like his daddy. Thoughts of Edward seeing his son for the first time brought tears to my eyes.

Everything had changed so much in the past several months. All of it leading up to the little boy just a few feet away. How could I love someone I barely knew, how could I be willing to give up my life to protect someone who didn't even know who I was? These were the exacted same questions I asked myself when Edward came into my life.

I knew I could never be the same person I was before, meek, insecure girl who thought by pleasing others around her would make her somehow happy. How could I have been so blind, so stupid to believe that?

I kept my eyes on the little boy who squealed out in shock of the new world around him. I smiled watching his arms fleer up and his mouth tremble. He was already my whole world and he didn't even know it yet.

After a few minutes of waiting to hold him again Jackie finally wrapped him up in a tight blue blanket handing him back to me. I cradled him close to my chest beaming down at him soothing his cries until they settled into a small whine.

I kissed his face and hands uttering to him how much I loved him. I ran my fingers through his thick bronze hair grinning at how similar it seemed to Edward's unruly hair.

I cooed over him gradually watching his eyes open for the first time, my breath hitched at the color; blue with a hint of mint green around the pupil. He was a complete replica of his father.

With the exception of my button nose and full lips, he was perfect.

"What do you plan of naming him?" Jackie asked standing over us with a pen and clipboard in hand. I glanced down at my little boy and studied him once again I had dozens of names I picked out but none of them seem to fit him.

I bit my lip staring into my little boy's eyes and grinned when the name came into mind.

"Mason Anthony Cullen." I announced naming him after Edward's biological surname exchange the 'e' to an 'o' instead. I just felt like it was the perfect name to represent Edward and myself. It was also a name that would honor Edward's biological parents.

"Cullen, you mean this is Dr. Cullen's grandson?" Jackie asked stunned examining Mason with a closer eye.

"Yes, this is Edward's son." I stated proudly I had no shame or any fear of letting anyone know who my baby belonged to I was no longer afraid. How could I be when I had Mason to raise now? What was the worst thing that could happen to me that hadn't already been done?

"Would you like for me to write Edward's name on the birth certificate?" Jackie asked smiling down at Mason.

"Yes thank you."

"You know I've delivered at lot of babies over the years, but he seems to be the most beautiful one I've seen yet." She gushed rubbing Mason's hair gently.

"Well what do you expect when he has a gorgeous mother," A familiar voice interfered.

Renee stood in the door way of my hospital room smiling from ear to ear. My stomach dropped at the sight of her, I held onto Mason tight afraid to let her get her hands on him.

Jackie smiled at Renee and then back to me, "I'll just leave you two to talk," She patted Mason head one last time before turning back to Renee, "It was good to see you again."

Renee nodded, "You to Jackie." She replied closing the door behind her. Renee smiled down at me walking farther into the room. "Well now are you going to introduce me to my grandchild?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked ignoring her request she had no right to come here and to even allow herself to call my baby her grandchild was a line she didn't want to cross.

"To see you silly and of course this little one here, it's a boy isn't it? I've always wanted a little boy," She admitted coming closer to Mason.

I cradled Mason closer to my chest hoping to block him from the greedy look in her eyes. "That really doesn't explain why you're here, who told you I was even in the hospital."

"Charlie called me when he returned from his fishing trip early. He said that you may need my help." She shrugged like it was no big deal, "But also I wanted to present you a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?" I asked wary already feeling like I wasn't going to like whatever she was going to propose.

"Well you know you're still young, you have your whole life ahead of you. You have college to look forward to a job and possible a new boyfriend. So being the good person that I am. I'm willing to take this little guy for you so you're not tied down." I stared open mouth at her was she serious? Did she really think I would just hand my baby over to her like some discarded trash, was she crazy?

"Get out," I growled.

"Bella don't be ridiculous we both know you're not capable of raising a child all own your own. I mean the baby's father isn't even in the picture," Renee rolled her eyes. "This is the best for you both," She tried to reason.

"You're insane, why would I want to subject Mason to the kind of life I had. I've lost so many things because of you and Charlie. You both are the worst excuse for parents and if you think that I would just freely give Mason to you or to anyone else for that matter then your completely deranged. Get out and don't come back!" I shouted keeping my eyes locked on her wide astonished ones.

"I'm your mother and you can't ta-."

"You lost that title the moment you walked out of my life, I don't want you back in my life and you're not going to weasel yourself into Mason's either. Now leave before I call security," I ordered sternly.

Renee looked at me for a half a second before turning and walking away. I felt a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders a burden that no longer hovered over me.

I kissed both of Mason's cheeks while rocking him back and forth, "I'm so sorry you're related to a mad woman." For Renee to come here thinking she was helping me by taking Mason away was laughable. I loved Mason right from the start; he was so pure and beautiful that it hurt to even look at him.

I wanted to give Mason the life he wanted and deserved, to support him in anything he did whether I approved of it or not. I wasn't going to be like my parents and push my views and beliefs off on him.

The only thing I wanted for him now was Edward. "Your daddy will absolutely adore you when he sees you. How could he not?" I muttered snuggling Mason close to me.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Alright Cullen and Cross I want you two to go join those group of men over there," Sergeant Uley pointed to the team of men waiting for further instructions.

"Yes sir," We chorused together jogging over to the ten other men in my unit.

"Alright were going to go portal the east side of the base today. You need to be extra precautions in that area there's been a lot of rebels in that part you need to stay alert at all times. This is life and death situation boys there are no second chances when it comes to somebody's life, including your own." Captain Marcus Peters announced leading us to our mission.

I held my gun ready for any signs of invasion, my eyes swiped over ever building and window I could see. The men ahead of me started to spread out taking cautions steps over to what looked like an abandoned building.

Nick and I ventured off on our own watching each other's backs as we did. "I don't think there's anyone here," He whispered letting his gun drop to his side.

"Maybe so but still you shouldn't take chances," I said scouting through the broken windows.

I did a double take thinking that I had seen a shadow inside the run down warehouse. I cocked my gun ready for any signs of danger. "Cross pick you gun up I thin—" I was cut off by the sound of shots firing.

I shouted hoping to warn the other men of our ambush, a man who I couldn't make out was firing right at me from on top of the building I was looking at moments before. I pointed my gun in the direction of the bullets, firing a couple of times.

"Cross we need to get to the rest of the crew!" I yelled over my shoulder backing out of the small alley we were in. I didn't hear Nick's answer I started to flee when my foot hit something solid.

I looked down staring at the body of Nick. I felt my stomach churn from the blood seeping out of his head as he laid there looking up at the blue sky. "Man down, man down," I cried before I felt something hot hit my chest.

I didn't realize it at first until another hot searing pain hit me again. I looked down at my chest at my uniform seeing a red stain down the front. The next thing I knew I was dropping to my knees.

Pain erupted from my chest causing me to lose my breath. A fog of dirt hazed the sky above blocking out all traces of chaos that surrounded me. Silence took over not a sound was made. I felt like I was in one of those dreams where everything around me was surreal and unnatural, but you couldn't help to let your mind wonder.

Despite the agony I was in it felt like nothing compare to the feeling I had felt these past couple of months. This new throb was a nice reminder of what real physical pain was like.

The last cognizant thought was Bella's deep brown eyes looking into mine before darkness over took me.

* * *

**Again not edit, so be nice what did you think of the new twist in the story?**


	42. Chapter 43

**Previously: **

_I didn't realize it at first until another hot searing pain hit me again. I looked down at my chest at my uniform seeing a red stain down the front. The next thing I knew I was dropping to my knees._

_Pain erupted from my chest causing me to lose my breath. A fog of dirt hazed the sky above blocking out all traces of chaos that surrounded me. Silence took over not a sound was made. I felt like I was in one of those dreams where everything around me was surreal and unnatural, but you couldn't help to let your mind wonder._

_Despite the agony I was in it felt like nothing compare to the feeling I had felt these past couple of months. This new throb was a nice reminder of what real physical pain was like._

_The last cognizant thought was Bella's deep brown eyes looking into mine before darkness over took me._

**Now:**

**{Not edited}**

**Bella's P.O.V. **

Have you ever had that feeling were everything seemed to fall into place, that everything was too good to be true. I had that feeling, it had been two weeks since Mason's birth and in that time I had this dreadful feeling that something wasn't right.

I stared out my window waiting for Mason to wake from his nap. It had been such an experience getting to know him; he was such an easy baby only crying when he needed something. Charlie seemed to soften when it came to his grandson. I could see the spark that once glistened in his brown eyes shine through again.

But still his attitude towards me didn't change, he had yelled at me for half an hour when he discovered Mason's full name. Charlie had threatened that he was going to throw me out if I didn't stop acting like a spoiled brat and start doing what I was told. I had mentally rolled my eyes at his childlike behavior and concentrated on what was important, Mason.

I didn't mind Charlie's cruelty so much as long as he wasn't directing his angry towards Mason. I watched the deserted road below trying to figure out what this knolling feeling was that chewed at my conscious.

Rain begin to drip its way down the window pane blurring out the world outside, I sighed pushing myself off the wall wondering over to where my baby slept soundlessly. I smiled running my fingers through his bronze hair, his lips pouted out making a sucking noise, dreaming of nourishment.

I laughed quietly kissing his chubby cheek he was so much like Edward. Which was a blessing and a curse, it was so hard to look at him at times not knowing whether or not his dad would ever return to us, he was my only reminder of the short life we shared.

"Dream sweet dreams darling," I whispered nuzzling my nose against his taking a deep breath of his baby powder fragrance. He was so innocent and pure in the time of war and corruption.

I kissed him one last time then soundlessly crossed the room closing my door on the way out. I could hear Charlie down stairs banging around in the kitchen grumbling to himself about 'never finding anything in this house'. I hesitated half way down biting my lip before investigating what the matter was.

Charlie was opening and closing the cabinet doors when I stumbled into the room, "Bella where did you put the extra batteries for the remote?" Charlie asked not bothering to look up from his hunt.

"Third shelf from the sink," Charlie grunted grabbing the pack of double A batteries and marched his way into the living room. I shook my head grabbing one of the bottles from the drying rack and begin to prepare Mason's milk for the afternoon. I was pouring the formula into the bottle carefully when a knock at the front door interrupted me, "Door," Charlie exclaimed expecting me to get it.

I screwed the lid back on the bottle shaking it on my way. When I opened the door the bottle slid from my fingertips splattering some of the milk out of the nipple. There standing on my front porch was an officer of the army. A young man no more than twenty looked down at me with a grave smile, his gray eyes were solid, guarded from any emotion.

I shook my head knowing exactly the reason he was here, "No please God no," I cried my body shaking from the sensation that weighed heavy on my chest.

"Ma'am I'm officer West are you Isabella Cullen?" The man asked holding a white envelope between his hands.

I nodded numbly, "Yes," I breathed sensing the same feeling I had all week wash over me freezing my blood, locking my muscles in place not allowing me to run and hide from whatever news the man had.

Officer West gradually took off his hat showing off his fresh crew cut, "Ma'am I'm sorry to have to report this grave news to you, but your husband before he left signed your name to the contact list if anything should ever happen to him." Officer West informed me watching me cautiously as if he was afraid I break at the news.

"Mrs. Cullen officer Cullen was ambushed and shot on March 23, 2011 he was critically injured. He was sent to Germany for medical treatment then transferred to Washington D.C. and now is currently in San Diego, California." My head was spinning I couldn't see the officer in front of me, he continued on telling me about the love of my life's near death experience.

"Are you sure please it has to be some kind of mistake," I pleaded feeling hot tears lining my eyes.

"I'm afraid so ma'am, I was told to deliver this to you," Officer West explained handing me the envelope. "Have a good day," He nodded turning back into the rain. I stood there looking at the envelope addressed to me. My legs wavered giving me warning that the strength I had harvested was just about to unravel.

My knees bulked sending me to the floor, my body became disoriented, conflicted with so many emotions. The letter in my hand grew heavy waiting for me to unseal its contents. With shaky hands I ripped it open.

It was the same yellow paper Edward had written with when he would write to me.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sure you've heard about my unfortunate mishap. I just wanted to let you know I'm safe, so there's no need for you to worry. I hate that this was the only way for me to write to you again, I do love you Bella and I still want you just as much as I did when we first meet. _

_If you could find a way to come see me please do, I miss you?_

_P.S. Don't tell my parents or siblings what's happened to me just yet, I want to see you first without any interruption._

_I love you,_

_Edward Cullen_

I folded the letter back up curling into myself feeling like the weight of the world had been thrown on my shoulders even more so now that Edward was hurt.

I wiped away the stream of tears that flooded my face clearing my throat against a sob that threaten to rip through me, that had to wait until later. I took deep calming breaths of murky air collecting myself before returning back inside. I had to get my head on straight if I was going to think of a plan. I needed to see Edward and I was going too no matter what.

I got to my feet shutting the front door behind me staggering my way upstairs. I threw open my door and grabbed my duffel bag from under my bed. I gathered enough clothes to last me about a week and started to stuff Mason's bag as well.

In no time at all I had everything packed and ready. I gently picked up Mason careful not to jostle him swinging our bags over my shoulder. I quickly headed down stairs grabbing my keys and dipper bag on the way. "Bella where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked striding over to me.

I didn't look up at him I made sure Mason's blanket was wrapped securely around him, "California I'll try to call when I get there." I replied opening the front door wanting to get away as fast as I could, but as soon as the door was opened Charlie slammed it closed.

"Who gave you permission for you to go young lady?" He growled.

I narrowed my eyes at him through gritted teeth I snarled at him, "My husband did." I snapped watching his eyes widen at my words, "I've kept my mouth shut for too long and now you're going to listen. I'm going to California without your 'permission' and I'm going to start doing things my way from now on whether you like it or not. I'm eighteen, married and have a child I refuse to let you keep me away from being the wife and mother my family deserves."

I stuck my chin out waiting for him to protest, but Charlie stood stunned in his place opening and closing his mouth. I took the opportunity to reopen the door, "And by the way when I get back I expect for those restraining orders to be lifted." I slammed the door behind me running to my truck shielding Mason from the rain as much as possible.

I gently placed him in his carrier buckling him in double checking the harness was securely in place. Mason's eyes slowly opened looking up at me whimpering with hunger.

I hurried to fix him another bottle I was glad that I had always cared a couple bottle of waters with me in times like these. I popped the bottle in Mason's waiting mouth, chuckling when he greedily suck down the milk with a satisfied look on his face.

I traced his milk filled cheeks, "Are you ready to meet your daddy?" I asked feeling my heart swell with the idea of Edward and Mason meeting for the first time.

I waited for Mason to swallow the last of his remaining dinner then started the truck up leaving behind the little white house in my rearview mirror.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The annoying beeping sound pierced through my ear, I fought against the haze that had over took me wanting to find out what exactly was that irritating sound.

I opened my eyes to a bright blinding light; I squinted against the harshness throwing my arm up to block it out. I soon regretted it when a sharp stabbing pain knocked the breath out of me.

"It's best if you don't move Mr. Cullen," A deep voice advised.

I grunted, "Thanks for the warning," I sighed sitting up but cursed when another unbearable pain hit.

"You're going to do more damage than good if you don't lay still Mr. Cullen," I looked up at the man standing over my bed. His white coat and blond hair reminded me of Carlisle, "I'm Dr. Reed I've been looking after you for the past two days. Do you know where you are?" Dr. Reed asked taking a small pen like light out of his pocket examining my eyes.

I shook my head, "As far as I know I'm still in Washington D.C.," I shrugged wincing when I did.

"Well let me be the first to say welcome to California," Dr. Reed smiled, "Now do you remember anything after your attack?" He asked grabbing a clipboard and pen observing me closely.

I shook my head, "No not really everything's been kind of surreal," I admitted looking around the room trying to figure out how I got here. I remember I was in D.C. for a while and in that time I had written to Bella hoping I wasn't going to alarm her with the news of my attack, but wanting so much for her to be there to comfort me.

"Do you know the extent of your injures?" Dr. Reed asked looking down at my chest; I followed his gaze gasping when I saw the bandages covering the left side of my chest.

"How bad is it?" I asked shocked.

"One bullet cleanly shot through your left shoulder that one should heal fine with some physical therapy, but the second bullet hit close to your heart. You were very lucky Mr. Cullen an inch or two more and you would be dead." I blinked up at him trying to comprehend what he was saying.

Dead, I couldn't die. Not that I was immortal, but how could I die when I had promise Bella that I would return to her and I done just that. Even though I was slightly battered I had still keep my promise.

"What about Officer Cross?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Dr. Reed shook his head, "He wasn't as lucky, I'm sorry I'm sure he was a fine officer of the army. His family will be proud of his sacrifice he's made for his country," He declared like an honored father.

I nodded stifled clearing my throat, "Thank you Doctor," I weakly mumbled.

"If you need anything please let one of the nurses know," Dr. Reed instructed walking out of my room. I looked around the small room finding no since of familiarity, there were no comforting arms wrapped around me giving me hope of better days to come.

I was alone the only thing I could count on was the letter I had given to one of the officers in Washington D.C. when I arrived. Now all I had to do was to wait for my love to come for me.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

1117 miles over 22 hours it took for Mason and I to get San Diego, California. I drove none stop with only the exception of stopping at a rest stops or gas stations when needed. Mason was being a good trooper about the whole trip.

As for myself I was running on complete adrenaline, I never pushed my truck so hard. I was just waiting for it to give up, leaving me stranded in the middle of nowhere.

There was no turning back for me, I knew my mission and I wasn't going to stop until Edward was sitting in the seat next to me. I pulled into a cheap motel needing to get Mason situated before I could go see Edward.

I unlocked Mason's carrier and diaper bag along with my duffel bag. I draped a thin blanket over the carrier wanting to block out the blinding sun from Mason's sensitive eyes and skin. It was so different here a lot sunnier than what we were used to.

I went to the hotel office and ask for a room for the week. The old man behind the counter smiled at me handing me a key. I didn't bother to look around the room knowing it would be just like ever unoriginal hotel in America.

I changed out of the sweaty clothes I had been wearing since I left from Charlie's. I decided to take a quick shower before setting off to find Edward. I placed Mason in the door way of the bathroom so I could easily keep an eye on him.

It didn't take long for me to shower and dress. I dressed Mason in my favorite green sleeper with the words 'Daddy's little Man' written across the front. It made the green in Mason's eyes pop and his hair more red than normal.

We were already to go; all that had to be done now was call the veteran hospital I knew he was in. I just had to figure out where; I dialed the number from the phone book and got the information I needed.

The hospital Edward was staying in was much nicer than the one in Forks hopeful that meant he had been taking care of better here. I quickly headed inside with Mason in tout.

I was both excited and nervous about seeing Edward again. I took the elevator up and waited anxiously watching the floor numbers light up one by one until I reached the floor of Edward's room. I was glad that I had called ahead feeling my patience's already wearing thin in anticipation. I walked warily to his room staring at the huge wooden door.

My mind screamed at me to run inside and throw my arms around him threating to never let go. Instead I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before pushing the door open and what I saw on the other side made my heart stop. Edward laid in a comfortable looking hospital bed with a bunch of machines hooked up to him.

He still looked the same as the day I meet him, his hair just as unruly and messy as before. His face chiseled and defined. I wasn't going to even to mention what his body looked like with the exception of the white bandages plastered to his left side. I slowly enter the room not sure if he was asleep or not, but soon as my foot was in the door Edward's eyes found mine.

"Hi," I smiled staring straight into those green eyes I had been thinking about for months.

"Bella?" Edward asked looking taking back at my presences.

I nodded, "How are you doing?" I asked sitting down in the seat next to his bed placing Mason gently on the ground.

Edward gazed at me not answering my question; he sat up hissing when he did. "Are you really here, you came?" An ear splitting grin spread across his face like a little boy getting a shiny new toy.

"Yes I'm here," I laughed lightly bending over his bed taking his face between my hands feeling the stubble on his chin. Edward didn't waste any time closing the gap between us.

His lips completely covered mine eagerly gripping the back of my neck making me fall on his chest. He grunted in pain, I shot up breaking our kiss, "I'm so sorry Edward let me go get you a nurse or a doctor. Oh my word what if I hurt you even worse," I babbled Edward chuckled and pulled me back down to him snuggling me against his side.

"Oh how I missed you, you silly girl."

"I missed you too," I whispered in his chest feeling tears run freely down my face. "How bad are you hurt?" I asked looking up at his perfect face.

Edward sighed, "One bullet hit my shoulder and the other came inches away from hitting my heart." I gasped looking at his bandage chest again feeling my stomach drop at the news; I buried my face into his good side wishing it was me in his place.

All the emotions and adrenaline seemed to just over flow, I sobbed and cried letting myself control melt away. I was finally safe; my safe harbor was here to guide away the dark clouds that had surrounded me. I was home wrapped up in the arms of the man that gave me a life I never thought I would have.

"Shh sweetheart everything is going to be alright now, were together now nothing can separate us again." Edward whispered smoothing my hair back from my wet face; my eyes were heavy with lack of sleep. My half lidded eyes were closing fast while Edward rocked us back and forth.

I was just about to doze off when a small cry alerted my mother instincts. My eyes flew open meeting Edward's bewildered ones. "Bella what is that?"

I sat up slowly diverting my eyes away from his solely concentrating on Mason's scared cries. "It's alright baby," I cooed unbuckling him and gently covering his arms and legs from the cool hospital room.

I sat back on Edward's bed kissing Mason's head; I looked up at Edward's confused face and took a deep breath. "Edward when you left, you didn't only leave me behind you left someone neither one of us knew about. I wanted to tell you so many times, but with the circumstances I couldn't. What I'm trying to say is…" I took another necessary breath, "Edward I want you to meet your son Mason Anthony Cullen." I introduced turning Mason so he was facing Edward.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I had no idea the response that chapter would cause. I'm Team Edward I could never kill Edward, I will try to end the story soon so stay tuned.**

**Review**

**Sorry for the mistakes**


	43. Chapter 44

**Previously:**

_I was just about to doze off when a small cry alerted my mother instincts. My eyes flew open meeting Edward's bewildered ones. "Bella what is that?"_

_I sat up slowly diverting my eyes away from his solely concentrating on Mason's scared cries. "It's alright baby," I cooed unbuckling him and gently covering his arms and legs from the cool hospital room._

_I sat back on Edward's bed kissing Mason's head; I looked up at Edward's confused face and took a deep breath. "Edward when you left, you didn't only leave me behind you left someone neither one of us knew about. I wanted to tell you so many times, but with the circumstances I couldn't. What I'm trying to say is…" I took another necessary breath, "Edward I want you to meet your son Mason Anthony Cullen." I introduced turning Mason so he was facing Edward._

**Now:**

**Edward's P.O.V. (Mistakes I'm fight a virus right now so it might me a little crazy)**

**Dictated to: cullen **

I stared at the little buddle in front of me trying to comprehend what my love was trying to tell me. Son, but how? I of course I knew how, but the only time we were ever together was one night for our honeymoon.

I studied the baby in front of me taking in the same shade of rustic color hair as mine. His small nose favored Bella's as well as his unbalanced lips. He was a complete replica of Bella and me.

I was shocked to say the least that one night of complete bliss and perfection had made someone so tiny. I gazed at his round face noticing that his chin took the same shape as mine. I wanted to laugh to sob, jump for joy all at the same time.

I had son, Mason. I felt this warm over whelming feeling wrap around my heart similar to the feeling I had gotten when I fell in love with Bella. Of course nothing could ever compete when it came to Bella she would always come first in my life, but the love I felt for our son was a love between a father and his son could only understand. I felt this strong urge to protect him to hide him away from anyone who wanted to harm him. He was so valuable and pure I couldn't stand the thought of him being tainted like the rest of the corrupt world.

Mason clenched his blue blanket in his small hands nuzzling his face into the soft material. This, this right here was everything I had fought for while overseas, to keep our nation growing, to give a chance to the children who were so defenseless and innocent. I had never felt so much pride and honor as I did now watching my son in the arms of the woman I love. No metal could ever give me the feeling of self-satisfaction not now that I had seen my future in the face of my child.

He was my own flesh and blood, a part of me that would live on for generations. My only wish for him was to live like it was his last day every day and never back down from any enemy no matter how tall he stood. If he could do that he would do me proud.

Tears welled up in my eyes seeing him open his eyes for the first time. Green met a sea of blue with a splash of jade around the pupil. He was every father's dream of what they hoped their child would be. I sniffed back the flowing tears over taken with emotion. "He's beautiful," I whispered placing my finger on top of his fist watching him flex his hand out grasping my finger in his little palm.

Mason's grip was strong and firm meaning he would be a great man someday. He stared at me with a confused face his brows were pulled together blinking up at me in wonder.

Bella leant forward wiping away my tears, "Of course he is he's his father's son. He's the best part of you and me," She grinned. "Would you like to hold him?" Bella offered looking down at the boy who snuggled into her breast.

I nodded reaching out with my other hand ignoring the pain and stroked his chubby cheek feeling just how sensitivity his soft skin was. Bella carefully placed him on my chest minding my injures.

I cradled him carefully against me afraid I would somehow hurt him. I watched his mouth open and close as if he was dreaming of warm milk filling his round belly. I kissed his unruly hair silently apologizing for passing that along to him. I breathed in his sweet smell closing my eyes wanting to soak up this memory.

I heard weeping coming from Bella's direction and looked up to find her whipping her eyes on her sleeve. She shook her head at me smiling, "I'm sorry I just waited so long for you two finally meet." I grinned taking one of her hands in mine rubbing small circles into her silky skin.

"I'm glad you brought him and I'm glad that you're here with me. You don't know what it means to me to finally see you after such a long time." I confessed watching her tears glisten down her jaw.

Bella's smile widened catching her bottom lip between her teeth biting down a few seconds before releasing it making her luscious lips look plump and begging to be kissed. I stared as she licked her top lip blushing when she caught me gaping at her.

I smirked loving how over the months of separation that Bella was still the same girl I had fallen in love with. Even though inwardly she hadn't change, physically she had. Her body was more voluminous filling out her petite form. I had thought she was stunning before, but now she was in a whole new category, a league of her own.

Bella looked like a goddess she no longer the fragile girl I had left behind, but a woman that could easy stand on her own. I was afraid to blink not wanting her to vanish into a dream. How did I ever get so lucky?

I heard Bella's familiar laugh beside me shaking her head, "Why are you staring at me like that, have I changed that much?" She asked nervously pulling on the hem of her blue shirt.

I nodded, "You look so gorgeous. Are you sure you're my wife?" I asked tugging her down to lay beside me. Bella giggled into the crock of my neck twining her legs with mine.

She kissed the spot between my neck and shoulder sending electric waves through my body recharging my dead soul. "I see you're still the same charmer I married."

"Of course, besides its easier when you have a stunning woman to use it on," I murmured kissing her hair inhaling her strawberry scent. Bella raised her head off my shoulder looking at my lips with a hungry that I had never seen before in her eyes. I dipped my head down giving into what we both had wanted for so long.

Bella's warm lips parted capturing my bottom lip between hers. Her hot breath made my mouth water. I ran my fingers down her long hair running my hand down the curve of her body resting it on her velvet skin where her shirt had ridden up.

I was just about to take it to the next level when something started to squirm and whine between us. Bella broke the kiss laughing at Mason's interruption I smiled down at the little guy's puckered face. "Aw don't pout mommy has enough kisses for both of her men," Bella cooed running her fingers through Mason's hair. I wrapped the hand I had relaxed on Bella's hip and draped my arm complete around her squeezing her to me. Her head rested back on my shoulder kissing Mason's nose.

I smiled down at the family I had created. My whole world was right here in my arms securely engulfed in our own little bubble. "What are you thinking about?" Bella asked softly rubbing her nose into my cheek.

I beamed at her radiant face, "You and Mason. Thank you for giving me the chance to be a father. I swear I'll make him to be a better man than I could ever be," Bella shook her head kissing my lips.

"That's impossible you're the best man I've ever known. There's no one who could ever measure up to you. You're my hero you know that," She spoke with passion that it had me chocking down a sob.

I placed my hand on her cheek, "Your mine too you know. I can't even imagine what you've been through, but I swear you want ever have to go through that alone again, alright? Nothing is ever going to stand between you and I anymore, will move away if we have to." I told her sternly meaning every word

Bella shook laughing, "Were having one of those cheesy Hallmark moments right now."

I shrugged grinning, "Well it was bound to happen especially when you're surrounded by nothing but dirt and sweaty people for almost a year. Then come home to find your love soft and warm in your arms you kind of want to take advantage of it." I whispered in her neck nuzzling my face in her hair.

"If you keep talking like that I'm going to end up pregnant again by the end of the day," She giggled kissing down my jaw.

"I'm sure Mason wouldn't mind another brother or sister. It would give us more time alone together if he was distracted with someone else," Bella looked up at me shaking her head eyes wide.

"Well Mason will have to just deal with play dates with other children for a while. Until my ovaries snap back into place," She argued sitting up so she was hovering over Mason and I.

I stared into her brown eyes feeling love shining from them, "I love you," I uttered like it was a secret for only us to know.

"I love you too," Bella declared kissing my lips passionately. I tried to deepen the kiss wanting to continue from where we left off, but that wasn't going to be possible with another interruption. A tap at the door made Bella pull away from my eager lips so she could straighten her wrinkled shirt and disheveled hair.

I growled causing Bella to giggle. "There's plenty of time for that later," She winked as Dr. Reed popped his head in the room staring curiously at Bella and Mason. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to discuss some things with you alone, if you don't mind?" He nodded looking over the chart I assumed was my mine.

Bella started to stand taking Mason from my arms, "No Bella can stay she's my wife." I announced snatching Bella's out stretch hand in mine dragging her back down on the bed sitting Mason further up my chest so he was snuggled into my neck.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Edward glowed with pride when he looked at Mason's face it was as if he was seeing the sun for the first time. Dr. Reed raised his blonde brow looking at our small family. He looked a lot like Carlisle, but the attitude he sported was like meeting his evil twin. "You're a little young aren't you; you can't be more seventeen, eighteen years old." I blushed biting my lip he wasn't one for beating around the bush was he?

"Do you have something you wanted to inform us Dr. Reed?" Edward snapped narrowing his eyes at the unfazed doctor.

"Yes I called Fork's Hospital to get you transferred over there as soon as you're able to be move," He updated us looking bored and a little annoyed. It made me wonder how someone in his profession could be so cold and dishearten and way too interested in his patient's personal life. "I'll send a nurse in here to give you some more morphine and you'll have to leave Mrs. Cullen visiting hours ended ten minutes ago." He ordered not bothering to wait for our reply.

"That stupid son of…"

"Edward don't waste your breath on someone who isn't even worthy to spit on and he's right I should go before it gets dark," I sighed watching his eyes dull at my words.

"You don't have to leave I'm sure I can bribe some of the nurses to let you and Mason stay for the night." Edward tried to reason holding me tighter to his side, I let him have his way for a few minutes until an elderly nurse walked into the room with a scowl on her face. I kissed Edward one last time easing Mason out of his arms and back into the carrier. "I'll come back in the morning please try and get some rest." I squeezed his hand kissing the back of it before letting his fingers slip through mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella, I'll see you soon." He smirked knowing I would recognize our departing words, so many memories washed through me causing me to smile back at him.

"Not soon enough," I retorted back walking out the door with more hope and love then I did before I walked in.

**Alright I wrote this at 3:02 a.m. and I finally finished with it sorry it took me too long to get it out I was redecorating my sister's room and got caught up.**


	44. Author's noteGood Good New's

Hey guys sorry for this author's note, but it's something I really think most of you will like. I'm thinking about _**EXTENDING FOREVER LOVE **_a little more instead of doing a sequel. The story will be more tense and hurt/ comfort. Characters will be put to the test and some may become more hostile than they normal would be.

I'm sorry for not updating I'm using my family computer right now to write this because my lab top is throwing a fit and want let me use the internet.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO PUT IN THE STORY JUST PM ME OR WRITE IT IN A REVIEW.**

If you don't want me to extend please let me know and I'll end it in just a few chapters. Plus I'm thinking about deleting my story **Designed** since I don't think it's what it should be right now but if you like it some what and want me to continue it please let me know.

Thanks, Brooklyn


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks for your patients with me I've been having computer problems the last couple of days but I'm back.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too Bella, I'll see you soon." He smirked knowing I would recognize our departing words, so many memories washed through me causing me to smile back at him._

_"Not soon enough," I retorted back walking out the door with more hope and love then I did before I walked in._

**Now:**

**2 weeks later**

Weeks passed by quicker than I could have imaged. Edward grew stronger every day and so did his injures, they were healing so fast that Dr. Reed said he could be moved as soon as possible. I had a feeling that Dr. Reed was trying to get rid of Edward and his nuisance of a wife as quickly as he could. He didn't seem to be much of a people person and I tried not to take it to personal.

I packed Edward's belongings which wasn't much only a few t-shirts, pajama pants and jeans I had bought for him so he wouldn't have to wear the itchy hospital gown anymore. I literally skipped around the room while Edward feed Mason I was just too excited to stay still. "I probably look like an idiot right now, but I'm so happy you're finally coming." I smiled placing his shirts into his duffel bag.

Edward smirked, but didn't say anything. He did a lot of that lately. I had asked one of the nurses about it, the only answer she gave me was that his medication was wearing off and he was just catching up on all the new changes. I wanted to believe that was all that was bothering him. I just couldn't help to feel that something far greater was wrong than just finding out he had a son. Not that that news wasn't over whelming, but I could tell that something else was bothering him.

Some days I would find Edward staring off into space lost in thought. I had asked him if he wanted to talk about whatever was on his mind, but he would always shake his head then try to change the subject.

I did my best to give him the space I thought he wanted so he could work it out in his own time. I knew if he wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him he would just say it. I silently folded his jeans and stuffed them into the overly packed bag, zipping it close then sitting it by the door. I listened to Mason finished off his bottle sucking the last of the remaining milk. He started to fuss flaring his arms impatiently waiting for Edward to burp him. His whimpers became more like cries and he spat out the nipple letting an irritated shriek out. I glanced over towards Edward who was spaced out again not hearing Mason's wails.

I sighed softly and slowly lifted Mason out of Edward's still form. I barely had him in my arms when Edward snapped out of his trance he was in and looked up at me with his green eyes. They were so cold and hard when they meet mine it was so intense that I couldn't take my eyes away from his when I held Mason. Edward's brows furrowed in confusion looking away from me to Mason. He shook his head realizing that he was holding an empty bottle. "Sorry," He murmured handing me the bottle.

I nodded not knowing what to say and turned my attention to Mason, it took a few minutes to coax him back to his usual content manner, but finally he settled down. Mason typically wasn't fussy unless it was when he needed something like changing or eating. But when he was ignored by one of us is when he would throw a tantrum.

I stared down at Mason watching him look around the room, his eyes had turned from the mix blue-green to a now bright green like Edward's. Mason started making cooing noises causing me to smile. I kissed his forehead and bounced him lightly in my arms talking softly to him, "Your such a sweet boy, you're getting so big." Mason smiled flaring his arms and legs up at me trying to grab my hair.

I had to put my hair up in a messy pony tail more frequently because of Mason's fascination with my hair recently. His small fingers reached up towards my face with a determined look. I laughed and lent down letting him grab my nose, "You're so silly." I kissed his chubby hand and finally looking at Edward who had his eyes locked on me.

His face was masked with some sort of emotion I didn't recognize, "He likes you better than me," He grumbled glancing down at Mason. I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead I sat down on the edge of the bed sitting Mason on my lap so he was facing Edward. Mason squirmed stretching his arms out towards his daddy smiling up at him. Edward reached for him cradling him back into his chest kissing his head causing me to smile at the sweet moment.

"You were saying," I laughed.

Edward grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes I bit my lip and ran a hand through Mason's thick head of hair. Edward played with his tiny hands making funny faces at Mason's smiling face. "He loves you, you know." Edward nodded not taking his eyes away from his son's. "I love you too," I whispered placing my hand on his knee rubbing small soothing circles up and down his leg.

Edward didn't say anything for a minute just kept playing with Mason, "I know you do, I love you too I just need time to work out something's."

I nodded, "I just wish you would talk to me about what you're going through."

"You won't understand."

"Then help me to understand." Edward glared at me with a fix look saying 'back off' than focused his attention back on Mason.

"It's not that easy," He finally spoke up.

"Life's not easy, but at least explain to me a little of what's going on with you." I didn't want him to feel like he had to tell me or push him further away from me. Edward turned his back to me laying Mason on the bed hugging him close to him shutting me out again. I sat there listening to him hum one of the many songs he use to sing to me to our son. I was tempted to lay down with them, but I knew Edward wanted one on one time with Mason.

Edward and I didn't talk for the rest of his visiting hours. He talked to Mason along with the nurses and doctors, but not a word to me. I finished packing his bag for tomorrow then decided to cut our visit short since Mason was already asleep. I gathered up the small toys and blankets back into the diaper bag, sitting his carrier on Edward's messy bed. When he felt the bed dip from the extra weight he finally glanced up at me. I didn't miss the look of confusion lining his face as he watched me collect the rest of Mason's things. "I've got to leave early today since were heading out first thing tomorrow."

"It's only five, visiting hours don't end until seven."

"I know I'm just tired and figured I would turn in early," I shrugged double checking Mason's bag to make sure I had everything I needed.

I avoided looking at Edward while he stared me down. "So you're leaving me all by myself?"

"Well I was going to make sure we had everything ready so we could leave on time tomorrow and Mason needs to get settled in for the night." I smiled gazing down at my baby snuggled up at Edward's side.

"Why don't you just stay the night?" Edward asked with hint of aggravation in his voice sitting up making sure not to stir Mason.

I sighed, "We talked about this before Edward, I've already worn out my welcome here…" I paused hoping he would get the hint, but then felt like a jerk for implying that he didn't want me here. "With Dr. Reed and the other nurses they already think I'm a nuisance." I added rolling my eyes knowing how true it was. I swing Mason diaper bag over my shoulder holding my hands out waiting for Edward to pass his son to me. Edward's jaw was set and I knew it was taking a lot to keep his mouth close, he kissed Mason's cheek quickly than helped me strap him in.

There was an awkward silence that fell between us, it was unnerving that it had become like this between us. I played with Mason's blanket waiting for Edward to break the tension. I watched out the corner of my eye as he got out of bed and slowly make his way over to me. It had been part of his physical therapy getting up and moving around the doctors wanted him to loosen up his muscles and he was all but eager to take those orders.

I kept my eyes casted down until I felt Edward's wrapped his arms from behind me holding me tightly to his chest. He leant down resting his head on my shoulder I closed my eyes tilting my head back so I was looking up at him in wonder.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes until he finally spoke up, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to give you the cold shoulder. Just give me time, I promise it'll get better, alright?"

I looked up at him meeting his lips with mine just like Spiderman and Mary Jane did. "I love you," Edward uttered against my lips.

I summed up a smile and kissed him back, "I love you too-always." Edward squeezed me to him kissing my neck then burying his face in my shirt. I wanted to believe everything would be fine, it was just the point of the unknown that worried me.

What was it going to take for it to be better when it was obviously not. I kissed Edward's temple, "You should get a shower and lay down." I muttered bending my head further back allowing him to kiss his way up my ear, "Relax watch some T.V." I breathed snuggling in his embrace not wanting to fight any longer.

"Alright," Edward agreed tugging at the end of my pony tail playfully. Before I could even grasp what was happening Edward had me bridal style in his arms. He sat Mason on the chair beside the bed while I contained my girly squeal. I wrapped my arms around his neck keeping my eyes locked solely on his. Edward laughed at my surprise expression and gently laid me down on the bed hovering over me. His cold eyes had melted along with his hard calculated look. He was just Edward now…My Edward.

"You're not going anywhere tonight, I don't care what anyone says. It's been to long since I actually slept with the love of my life." I allowed a giggle to escape my lips excited that I was finally getting a taste of the real Edward I hadn't seen in a long time. I pouted when I told him we had to wait another two weeks before being intimate again due to me just having Mason. To say he was put out was an understatement, Edward groaned then shrugged doing the only thing we could do at the time. Make out like a couple of teenagers, of course I was but that wasn't the point. It was the fact that I could finally feel the frustration and confusion in Edward's kisses. He was taking his aggression and transferring them to hot steamy kisses. For now they would have to do.

* * *

**Thank you for teamedwardforever1998 for betaing my story for me. Please review and tell me your thoughts on hostile Edward.**


	46. Chapter 47

**Previously:**

_"You're not going anywhere tonight, I don't care what anyone says. It's been to long since I actually slept with the love of my life." I allowed a giggle to escape my lips excited that I was finally getting a taste of the real Edward I hadn't seen in a long time. I pouted when I told him we had to wait another two weeks before being intimate again due to me just having Mason. To say he was put out was an understatement, Edward groaned then shrugged doing the only thing we could do at the time. Make out like a couple of teenagers, of course I was but that wasn't the point. It was the fact that I could finally feel the frustration and confusion in Edward's kisses. He was taking his aggression and transferring them to hot steamy kisses. For now they would have to do._

**Now:**

**Dictated-********smartass 1 for your amazing reviews**

When Edward's morning nurse came it the next day she gently woke up us with a small smile when she saw Mason snuggled between us. I thanked her and slowly got of bed careful not to wake Mason. Edward's eyes shoot open when he heard me stumbling around the room trying to find my shoes that he had thrown across the room trying to make me as comfortable as possible. He had also suggested that I take my bra off, but I drew the line at that, I didn't want one of his doctors or nurses to barrage in at night for some unknown reason getting a glimpse of my breast.

My body already wasn't the same after having Mason, I had a small pooch in place of my flat stomach use to be. It was like my whole body had blown up. My breast, my butt and my thighs I knew I could forget ever being a size two again. It made me anxious just thinking about Edward seeing me this way. Would he be disgusted by the new found curves or would he be more drawn in now that I didn't look like piece of plywood?

My question was answered when I caught him trying stare down my shirt. I blushed resisting the urge to straighten my shirt, "You could at least close your mouth." I scolded playfully finishing up tying my shoe, Edward pouted when I stood up cutting off his view.

"You're so beautiful," He grinned raking his eyes up and down my body. I slowly made my way to his side of the bed where Edward had his arms out waiting for me. I laid down on him making sure I didn't put all my weight on him not wanting to hurt him, but Edward wasn't having none of that he pushed me down on him completely. I waited for him to cry out in pain, but it never came so I snuggled my face in the croak of his neck feeling his arms wrap around me. Edward rubbed his hands up and down my back soothingly. I lifted my head up so my face was hovering over his, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Edward croaked his voice still raspy from sleep.

I took my time trying to word what I wanted to say right, "Are you okay with the way I look now, I mean the way my body is?"

Edward ran his fingers through my hair keeping his eyes glued to mine softly kissed my lips then my cheek guiding his sweet kisses up my temple. "So beautiful," He whispered in my ear causing me shiver. I felt so wanted and loved just by his touches. I could see the hint of the man I had fallen in love with. The boy who I had given everything too and I would keep on giving him my world till the day I die. Edward was my life, he would always come first in my life no matter the circumstances.

Edward found my lips again and eagerly captured my bottom lip nibbling lightly. I squealed in surprise, but didn't break his burning lip lock. Just as I relaxed and kissed him back, Mason started to squirm whimpering quietly when he opened his eyes. I reluctantly broke our kiss which caused Edward to groan. I giggled moving off him to go fix Mason a bottle.

Edward sat up scooping Mason up with him whispering reassurance to him, I pulled out the last bottle full of water I had on hand. I carefully added some baby formula to it, shaking it, and handing it to Edward, "I'm going to go sign your release forms. Can you get Mason ready for me?"

Edward nodded leaning up touching his lips with mine, "Anything else you need me to do?" He asked tucking my hair behind my ear.

I smiled, "No just be ready to leave when I come back. I know you have to be tired of being here as much as I am." I laughed glancing down at a happy Mason who was watching Edward and me both with wide curious eyes. I bent down and kissed his cheek, patting his round tummy.

"Uh, at least you've gotten to leave. I've been here a month and I already want to burn the place down," He huffed.

I rolled my eyes, "You've been around Emmett to long." I shook my head closing the door behind me walking to where the receptionist was tapping on the newly required computer. She was a young peppy woman who looked a lot like Esme and was one of the few that were nice to me here. She handed me the forms to fill out which were a large stack that was going to take forever to go through properly.

There were so many papers asking the same question over and over, but I finally completed them all just in time to see Edward walk out of his room with Mason drooling on his blue T-shirt looking around the room. "Are you ready to leave?" I asked noticing the duffel bag I had packed thrown over his shoulder. He nodded eagerly grabbing my hand and strolled out of the hospital.

The drive back was quiet besides the cooing noises Mason made while playing with Edward's fingers. "You know it's really unfair that I gave birth to him and he turns out to look exactly like you." I smiled watching Edward's and Mason's hair blow lightly in the wind. Both their green eyes looked up at me and I couldn't help but laugh at how much they were alike.

Edward grinned and leant over Mason to pepper my neck with kisses. I giggled feeling happy that he was finally happy, it had been so long since I had seen a real smile grace his perfect face. I wanted him to forget every bad memory he had in Iran and begin the life we had always wanted. "Edward you have to stop, you're going to cause us to wreak." I scolded lightly loving the goose bumps that rose across my neck with each kiss.

"Then pull over until I finish," He growled in my ear.

My breath hitched and I bit my lip determined not to give in. I was ready to return to Fork's and out of California as soon as possible. "We have to get back, I-I've got t-t-to get back to sc-hool." I stuttered feeling his teeth nip at my collar bone. My will was slowly breaking and I finally pulled over to give into his teasing. Edward chuckled and meet my lips with his kissing me hungrily. I tugged on his hair, wrapping my arm around his neck wanting to be as close as I could to him. Edward had me almost crawling over Mason whom by the way was starting to fuss at being left out.

I started pulling away from Edward's dominating tongue causing him to moan in frustration. "Not. Enough," He groaned clamping his large hand on the back of my neck not allowing me to go anywhere. I let him have his way and melted into him letting him suck on my bottom lip. I forgot everything around me, allowing myself to get caught up in just Edward.

Finally after some time Edward and I pulled apart. Our breaths coming out in pants, hair disheveled from being pulled on. It was complete and totally mind blogging, "Maybe I should drive?" Edward laughed. I glared at him only making him laugh more, I stuck my tongue out at him and started back home again.

It took less time to get back to Forks thanks to Edward taking care of Mason while I drove nonstop. It was really late when we reached the city limits, so we decided to try and sneak in the Cullen's house which I thought was a bad idea. But Edward persisted that he wanted to sleep in a familiar bed and his old bed was big enough for all three of us to fit in.

We crept up the grand stair case praying all the way that Mason won't wake the rest of the family up, but our attempt was useless. Mason cried the moment Edward jostled his carrier and before we could get him to settle down Carlisle and Esme came running down the hall. Esme's wore a long silk robe giving her the look of an angel. When her bewildered eyes caught sight of Edward she screamed grasping her heart in shock, then fainted. I looked up at Edward with worry eyes and took Mason from him so he could check on her. Carlisle stood there in his blue pajama's staring at his son with his wide blue eyes.

Well this was starting to be an interesting reunion.

* * *

**Thank you so much teamedwardforver1998 my awesome Beta who I would be lost without. Please check out CLOSE TO HOME a collaboration story between .24 and teamedwardforever1998.**

** Alright I know this chapter wasn't long but I felt bad for delaying it any longer. I'm trying to update as fast as I can but if you can't wait for the next chapter just PM me and I'll give you hint of what is going to happen.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. **


	47. Chapter 48

**Previously: **

_We crept up the grand stair case praying all the way that Mason won't wake the rest of the family up, but our attempt was useless. Mason cried the moment Edward jostled his carrier and before we could get him to settle down Carlisle and Esme came running down the hall. Esme's wore a long silk robe giving her the look of an angel. When her bewildered eyes caught sight of Edward she screamed grasping her heart in shock, then fainted. I looked up at Edward with worry eyes and took Mason from him so he could check on her. Carlisle stood there in his blue pajama's staring at his son with his wide blue eyes. _

_Well this was starting to be an interesting reunion._

**Now: {Please review at the end I hard get any now} :)**

Edward and Carlisle helped calm down Esme who was in hysterics, she was crying grasping a hold of Edward's shirt with all the strength she had. "Your safe, you're alright, y—you-your home? You're staying?" She cried tears streaming down her face, her always ageless skin now a blotchy red. Edward sat down on the couch next to her enveloping Esme in a hug while rocking them both back and forth.

"Yes, I'm here for good. Now you've got to calm down." He soothed rubbing her back in comforting circles.

I stood back giving them some space holding Mason to me like Edward was doing Esme. Mason was still whimpering quietly but not enough to cause too much attention. Carlisle stood over the back of the couch watching his son console his wife. His gaze flickered towards me and I could see he was less then thrilled to see me in his house.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot knowing my welcome here was already up. I felt a sting of tears pour in my eyes and held Mason tighter to me. I should've known it wasn't going to be as simple as to return Edward home safely to them, so why did I let myself believe things would end any differently.

Carlisle looked away from me to Mason shaking his head before turning his concentration back to Edward and Esme. They were talking softy to one another, Esme patted Edward's cheek with affection, smiling a water smile. I was happy to see them together again, I was glad that I had gotten to witness the reunion of a mother and her son. It made me think of Mason and me and how I would feel if I saw him again after such a long time. "Are you hungry? Tired?" Esme questioned getting up making her way to the kitchen before Edward could protest.

With Esme finally out of the room Carlisle finally turned to his son for the first time for a proper welcome. "Welcome back son, now tell me how did you manage to convince Dr. Reed to release you instead of transporting you back to Fork's Hospital." He asked looking proud of his obvious healthy son clapping him on the back.

"You knew about that?"

Carlisle nodded. "Just this afternoon he called me, I was just about to tell Esme when you walked in, you look good." Carlisle commented wrapping his arm around Edward's shoulder guiding him towards the kitchen where Esme had disappeared to.

I stood still by the stairs not sure if I was supposed to follow or just wait in the living room to let them catch up without my interference. I didn't have to think long, Edward came strolling out of the kitchen with an infection grin spread across his face. I was thrilled that he was happy to be back home with the rest of his family. Maybe his melancholy days were finally over and he could now live his life the way he wanted. "Hey you coming Esme is making sundae's, come on I want Mason to try one." Edward said taking Mason from me, grabbing my hand in his and pulling me towards the two people that weren't too keen on me being here.

"Edward, Mason is too young to try any kind of real food just yet." I reminded him.

Edward leant down and kissed my hair laughing, I smiled up at him feeling a little more confident then I had been. When we enter the kitchen Esme and Carlisle were both in a deep discussion and I could only guess it was about me since both of them cut their eyes at me when I walked in the room talking in hushed whispers.

"Here you go sweetie," Esme cooed handing Edward a massive sundae. Mason gurgled and clutched Edwards shirt wanting his attention. Edward chuckled and kissed his head, dabbed his finger in his ice cream and let Mason suck on the ice cream on his finger.

"Edward!" I scolded throwing my hands on my hips.

"What he likes it, tell mommy you like it Mason." Mason smiled biting toothless on Edwards's finger. "See he wants more," Edward grinned back at him dipping his finger back in the already melting vanilla ice cream.

It was a losing battle when it came to Edward, I didn't know if it was because he was stubborn or I was just a hopeful push over, probably the latter. Ugh maybe both, Edward always knew what he wanted and he didn't stop until he got it.

"You shouldn't be giving him any of your food son it can cause him to have allergies, asthma, eczema, obesity, diabetes, anemia…"

"Alright, alright!" Edward interpreted rolling his eyes, "I give my son a little ice cream and I become the bad guy." I gagged Esme and Carlisle's reaction when Edward claimed Mason as he his.

They gave each other a contemptuous look, "Edward you've been gone for almost ten months how do you know Mason's yours. I'm sorry if it sounds rude Bella but how do we know that you didn't get pregnant by some boy at school?" Esme questioned staring right through me with her hazel eyes.

I stared openly at her my mouth opened and closed several times trying to form the words to defend myself. But how do you do that without disrespecting your mother-in-law? The last thing I wanted to do is cause more drama. "Uh, I.." I sputtered trying to find the right words.

"Mom!" Edward clenched his teeth wrapping his arm around my waist holding me to his side. "Please don't insult my wife," He glared at them both softly kissing my temple lovingly.

I glanced up at Carlisle and Esme finding them both with their mouth hanging open in shock. "When did you get married?" Esme asked looking a little appalled at the idea.

Edward shrugged, "Before I left I proposed to Bella and we weren't even engaged long as you can see." Edward chuckled his green eyes glittering with happiness as he relayed to them our perfect wedding. "I didn't want to wait, I wanted to make Bella mine as soon as possible, so the next day we left and got married in Vegas. Emmett and Rose were there to be witnesses as well as best man and maid of honor. It was very small, but intimate and I wouldn't have had it any other way." Edward squeezed me to him kissing my lips chastely.

"Why would you get married without the rest of your family there?" Carlisle asked rubbing Esme's shoulders who was staring at Mason with a closer eye. I knew what she was seeing. A complete replica of Edward.

"That's my fault," I sighed already fearing that Esme and Carlisle were going to blame this on me anyways. "I knew how Charlie was and I was afraid that he wouldn't have approved of us getting married, so we decided to do the only thing we could think of. I'm sorry we kept it from you, but it was already hard enough knowing that Edward was leaving right after our very short honeymoon." My cheeks burned at the thought of telling my in laws of my wedding night. "It was just better if we didn't have any more stress in our life's by adding more people into the mix."

"That still doesn't explain the pregnancy," Esme finally spoke up.

I swallowed hard already feeling my cheeks turn a shade brighter. "I got pregnant on our one day honeymoon, I know it's hard to believe after one night that I could end up pregnant, but I think just by looking at Edward and Mason that you'll see that without a doubt that Mason is Edward's son."

Everyone turned their attention to Edward and Mason smiling at the sight of them. Mason was snuggled up in Edward's chest chewing on Edward's finger, grinning up at his audience. It was quiet, Carlisle and Esme compared the two of them all of the sudden a very familiar voice interrupted their musing.

"Bella!" Alice shouted giddy as ever throwing her tiny arms around me. Jasper was right behind her with a grin on his usual expressionless face. "Oh I'm so glad to see you again, so is this my nephew?" She asked already making her way to Edward throwing her arms around him minding Mason. "Ah, so nice to see you alive again." She squealed throwing herself as much as she could in his arms without smothering Mason too much. When she was done with her welcome home hug she sighed ruffling his already messy hair taking Mason from him before he could even offer him to her.

"Watch his head," I told her already nervous about her holding him. Alice rolled her eyes at me and made a silly face at Mason causing him to smile.

"It's good to see you again man," Jasper said pulling Edward into a man hug.

"You too, you look just as scrawny as ever. What did Esme stop buying your pedia light?" Edward chuckled, Jasper pushed him playfully.

Alice beamed bouncing Mason in arms, I glanced up at Jasper who smiled and nodded a hello to me then drawling his attention to his drooling nephew. Alice scrunched her nose up when he slobbered on her expensive cashmere shirt. "Uh, here Bella I think he wants you," She said handing Mason over to me.

I laughed and wiped his chin with his already soaked bib. Mason started whimpering looking around the room stopping when he found Edward. I did my best to calm his whines letting Edward catch up with Jasper and Alice.

It was really surreal how well Edward and Mason had taken to each other, Mason hardly let Edward out of his sight and it looked like now he didn't like sharing Edward either. I stepped further away from the excitement and gave them all the time they needed to reconnect.

I silently took him to the living room hoping if I blocked Mason's view of Edward he would calm down, but Mason wasn't having any of that. He kept on getting louder and louder even when I tried to give him his pacifier. I could faintly hear someone start arguing right after I left the room then the clattering of something heavy hitting the floor. I turned my back to the kitchen and wondered further away from the noise and hummed softly to a fussy Mason.

I did my best to not to listen in on the heated argument but it was hard when the voices flittered through. Then I heard something that I wish again I didn't have to hear.

"How do you know Edward, tell me son how do you know that baby is yours?" Carlisle yelled his voice echoing off the panel walls. There was a dead silence as I waited for Edward or Alice to defend me, but nothing came. Tears started to line my eyes and then all of the sudden I heard another voice start to scream. "You want proof, you want the freaking proof. Even if you did have it you still wouldn't accept it, Bella's mine, Mason is mine. You can accept that or you'll never see me or my family again!"

"Edward sweetie calm down, we just don't want you to throw your life away…"

"My life away," Edward interrupted. "I can't believe you would say something like that, you've known Bella longer then I have. She's Alice's best friend for almost three years and now she's my wife and the mother of my child. It's time you gave her the same respect that you show me."

I didn't know whether to be proud that Edward had stood up for me or mad that he had too. What had changed so drastically was that Carlisle and Esme no longer liked me. Edward came barraging in the room with the rest of the family in toe. Edward gave me a grim smile and took Mason from me. "Come on let's go," He demanded slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder and grabbed my hand.

"Edward please be reasonable," Carlisle sighed following us to the door.

"Edward please stay, we just got you back, please Bella and Mason can stay here too. Just don't go," Esme cried.

I didn't know what to say or do because I was too confused to even really protest when Edward dragged me out the door. "Were not staying here, were just going to have to stay at Charlie's for tonight." I looked up at him with wide eyes, he placed Mason back into his car seat while I scrambled into the front seat. This was turning out to be a long night and I didn't see it ending any time soon.

* * *

**teamedwardforever1998 beta-ed this chapter if it wasn't Beta-ed you all probably wouldn't be able to have understood it so all the credit to the world to my awesome Beta.**

**So so so sorry for the delay on this chapter, College is starting soon and I had to get things in order for that. Please review not many people are any more I promise not to take to long to update anymore.**

**Please review**


	48. Chapter 49 Authors note

Hey guys I want to apologize for leaving everyone hanging. College had gotten in the way, making it hard for me to write. I'm still in process of completing Forever Love just please give me a couple of more days to finish the next chapter. I'm hoping to get back to updating regularly, now that I have quit college to pursue my dream in becoming an Author. My writing has change a bit, for the better I should say. Hopefully everyone can see the progress I've made while I was gone. **Thanks Brooklyn**


End file.
